


Cause I knew I was in love with you (when we sat in silence)

by hermionemonica, lalunaoscura



Series: Marichat may 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (not in a sexy way lol), Collaboration, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Kwami Swap, Marichat May, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 61,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemonica/pseuds/hermionemonica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: Years had passed since Chat Blanc and all that stayed deep inside Marinette's mind - until a new akuma made her revive those moments of horror.Now, she can't sleep, she can't rest, she can't stop thinking about her partner in the white suit and the destroyed Paris. After having a breakdown in school and Chat finding out about it magically, he offers his help, staying with her until she sleeps.She couldn't fall in love with him, but accepting his offer wouldn't hurt, right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat may 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072538
Comments: 657
Kudos: 750





	1. Day 1 — Witch AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody, Luna here and welcome to our Marichat May! :D  
> I already did a month challenge, but it's the first time of hermionemonica (my sunshine!) and we're really excited to work together and make the dorks happy <3
> 
> Day one by me and I hope you enjoy and please leave a comment! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much quantumchickpea for editing our mess. You're amazing <3

"Ok, I must say… I still think Chloé fits better in this role, but you’re really cute in this outfit.” Alya said, while helping Marinette put her witch hat on her head.

Marinette laughed, adjusting her skirt. The witch outfit that she did for art class gave her a little trouble, but she was happy with her work: a black dress with lace sleeves, black leggings, and the black boots that Luka had given her on her 16th birthday.

And, of course, a broom and a hat.

“Now you just need a black cat, the witch’s best friend.” Nino commented, adjusting his camera. Adrien, who was next to him, smiled at her and made Marinette blush.

Yes, he was still capable of making her blush after all these years. Yes, she still had that dumb crush on him, but now she was hiding it better. She was able to talk with him without a stutter and without babbling. The crazy plans to confess her feelings had been left behind and the “she’s just a friend” didn’t hurt like it used to.

After all, he had told her years ago, after the disastrous statue event, that he loved another girl. A girl that wasn’t her. And she wanted him to be happy - firstly, with her. But since his heart belonged to another, the best she could do was to pick the little pieces of her heart and be his friend.

 _I already have one black cat, thanks_ , she thought.

Everything was organized and ready for the recording. The class was in position and the camera was ready to record the play. Nino went behind it and screamed, “Action”. The first scene was recorded with no problems, the second one, tho—

The screams and the alarm told them that an akuma was attacking. Marinette ran to the end of the class to grab her purse while her classmates ran in the opposite direction, trying to go to a safe place.

“Tikki!” she whispered, when she was alone, because her purse wasn’t in the place she had left it. Alya should have grabbed it and put it in another place. “ _Tikki_!”

She was looking under the tables, trying to get a glimpse of her pink purse when she heard fight sounds. It must be Chat and the akuma, she needed to hurry up.

She finally found her purse and ran to get it. The moment she wrapped her hand around the handle, she heard the sound of the door breaking and Chat was laying on the floor.

Oh, great.

“Chat?!” She whispered and he sat down, looking at her with widened eyes.

“What are you doing here? It’s not safe!” He went to her, baton in hands and a hard look on his face.

“I was… you know what? You’re right, here is not safe. I’m going to hide now!” She gave him a shit eating grin and tried to go through him, but Chat grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

Marinette sighed. Of course he would make her life difficult.

“I’m going to take you to safety. Outside is a mess. You’ll get hurt. Hold tight.”

“Chat, you don’t need to— _ahhhh_!”

Chat put her on his back and she had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. He left the classroom through the window, using his baton to access the rooftops.

He landed on her balcony and gently let her down.

“The princess is in her castle now. I mean, the Witch.” He winked and she rolled her eyes.

“Thank you, Chat.”

“Do you need a familiar? I heard black cats are perfect for witches.” He flirted, approaching their faces. She crossed her arms and smirked.

“Oh, you would love to be my familiar, wouldn’t you?” She flicked his nose and he laughed. “Ok, stray cat, you have an akuma to defeat. Go!”

“You stay safe, okay?” He saluted before leaving and she rolled her eyes, opening the purse.

“We have a job to do?” Tikki guessed and Mari chuckled.

“Yes. Tikki, _transforme-moi_!”

*

It should be just a regular akuma.

Like the hundreds they had fought before. It should be easy, using the lucky charm, catching the akuma and purifying it, like they were used to.

But something went wrong with that one. Maybe they had underestimated it. Maybe they weren’t focused enough. The only thing Ladybug knew was that Fu had his flaws, but he had chosen the perfect partner for her — because she would be ruined if it wasn’t for Chat.

“So, since you arrived first, what’s her deal?” Ladybug asked, spinning the yo-yo to form a shield and to protect them from the akuma.

“My friend was hit next to me, before I transformed. He put his hands against his ears and started screaming about spiders climbing on him.”

Ladybug frowned.

“He is terrified of spiders,” Chat explained. “So I think that’s what her rays can do. Like Sandboy but instead of the fears being materialized, they stay inside people’s heads.”

“Okay. So we need to be very careful.”

The problem is that she wasn’t careful. She got distracted while trying to conjure her lucky charm and was hit. And that was how Chat saw how powerful the fear could be.

He was afraid of a lot of things in his life. He had no idea what his nightmares would be like if he was hit, to be honest. But he knew that they would probably be something similar to what happened in that moment.

He saw her eyes get misty and fill with tears while she held her head in her hands, screaming in a way that froze Chat’s blood.

“Not again!” She sobbed, hugging herself and walking back, trying to hide…? from something that wasn’t here.

“My lady!” Chat said, walking slowly in her direction. “I’m here. Listen to my voice. It’s just a nightmare, I’m here with you.”

She looked at him and her eyes widened while the color disappeared from her face.

“You… not again, not again. I can’t! I can't have failed you _again_.”

“LB?”

“Chat, please, don’t get close!” She sobbed, raising her hands to keep him from walking towards her. He froze in place, feeling his stomach twitch and he suddenly wanted to throw up. “Stay away from me!”

She was afraid of _him_.

Was… was he her fear?!

“I’m going to save you.” Chat mumbled, picking up her yo-yo and her lucky charm.

It was a hard fight. He got lucky that he had used her yo-yo once, or else, he would have messed things up for real.

Chat didn’t know how he could manage to get the akuma wrapped around Ladybug’s yo-yo. He just knew his lady needed him so that’s why he threw her lucky charm into the air, using her cure, and ran to her.

She was still sitting on the floor, hugging her knees against her chest and sobbing. He approached her really slowly to not scare her and kneeled down next her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up, her eyes red and swollen, tears still shining on them. She gave him a weak smile and threw herself against him as he hugged her tightly.

“You’re _you_.” She whispered, making him more confused.

“Yes. And you are you,” he said confused, but kissed her forehead later. “Do you want to tell me what was inside your head…?”

She paled and Chat realized he said the wrong thing.

“I’m so sorry, Chat. I really wish I could, but I— I can’t and—”

“Hey, that’s ok. I bet it was scary. But, hey, it wasn’t your fault. I did all I could, now it’s your turn.” He handed her the yo-yo, smiling in a way he hoped was encouraging.

She grabbed the yo-yo, smiled back, and got up.

“Come on, _chaton_. We have a job to finish.”

*

Days have passed since that day and Adrien should have known.

He must have noticed the dark circles, the forced smile, the tiredness on her face. Adrien must have noticed how quieter, more tired Marinette looked in the last weeks. He should have noticed how her grades were falling and how she seemed to sleep in class more than she used to.

He should have known this before she had a crisis at school.

The class was boring, so he was doodling on the corner of the notebook sheet for time to pass and he could hear Marinette dozing behind him. Madame Bustier let her nap, as Marinette had practically screamed that she needed to sleep when she entered the room.

Everything was quiet, until Marinette started to mumble in her sleep. Adrien looked up, trying to understand what she was saying. But before he could understand a word, she screamed.

Everyone in the room turned to Marinette, who was panting, trying to draw air as tears streamed down her face with a desperation that Adrien had never seen so intense in her eyes. She looked around, like she was trying to understand what was going on, but at the same time, it was like she wasn't there.

“Girl?” Alya asked, trying to touch Marinette, but she flinched as if Alya had hurt her. Alya and Nino exchanged a look, startled, while Adrien and Madame Bustier approached Marinette.

“Marinette, dear.” Madame Bustier said. “Honey, it’s me.”

“He... he is hurt. I need him and he needs me. He’s alone. He cannot be alone.” She babbled while crying. “It will destroy everything. _Everything_.”

“Mari,” Adrien said, approaching slowly. “Hey.”

She looked at him and threw herself into his arms, hugging him so tightly that it hurt him. But he still didn’t let go, squeezing her back.

“Him. He needs me. Him. Chat needs me.”

Adrien froze.

“Why do you need Chat, Mari?” He whispered so no one would listen to them.

“He needs me,” she grabbed his shirt with a supernatural strength and looked in his eyes. Her eyes glazed and exuded fear and despair. “He needs me, Chat needs. Chat… Chat can’t be alone. He will suffer.”

“Suffer?”

“I c-can’t. I can’t tell. A secret. A secret!” She said and then released him. She looked at him one more time. “I’m feeling dizzy…”

And that was the last thing she said before she fainted and Adrien grabbed her.

*

They took Marinette to the hospital and Adrien couldn’t go with her.

Later in his room, while trying to not freak out about why she kept mumbling and asking for Chat and how she needs to go to him, Adrien asked Alya for news. She told him that Marinette had a panic attack due a PTSD.

“She’s home now. Her parents said that she’s not sleeping or eating properly and that she’s having some nightmares that makes her wake up screaming and crying. They took her to a psychologist and psychiatrist, but she’s not making progress.”

“What happened, Alya? Why is she suddenly having these attacks?”

“It was after that akuma, Nightmare. Mari told me she was hit. And after that day… she hasn’t been the same, Adrien. I asked her what she saw and she refused to tell me. Whatever it was… it was bad. _Really_ bad.”

They talked a little more about Marinette and he went to his bathroom. He took a long and thoughtful shower, trying to calm him down, and went to bed.

But he couldn’t sleep. He looked at the ceiling, thinking about Marinette — he had saved her, right? He had taken her to safety. There was no way she was hit by it… right?

Unless she was hit by that dark cloud that the akuma had thrown and he and Ladybug couldn’t avoid? For what he read on the Ladyblog, that cloud had hit a lot of people and made them have nightmares.

So it probably had hit Marinette.

So, next question: she had called him. She asked for _him_. She wanted him, _Chat_ , during her panic attack.

Why?

He tried to get an answer. He stayed up, fidgeting in bed, without being able to sleep. He needed to know. He needed answers.

Well, there was only a way to know: ask her.

But it was late. She must be in bed. And tired. And maybe she didn’t want to see anyone now? She was scared, she had a hard day. He should try to sleep and try to talk with her tomorrow, after all, Marinette could be sleeping and he would wake her up.

He needed to sleep, that’s it. Tomorrow he will send her a text and ask her how she was feeling. They would talk and he would know she was fine.

But of course his brain couldn’t shut up and sleep. So after spending hours in bed trying to sleep, he threw the blankets to the side and sat up. Before he realized what he was doing, he transformed - ignoring Plagg’s sleepy whinings - and grabbed his baton.

His body took him to her house before his brain decided it was a bad choice. He… he just wanted to see if she was okay and resting. That’s all. He would look through her window and leave, that’s all. Nothing creepy about it, he was just worried about her.

Yeah, right.

But his plan failed the moment he saw her on her balcony, awake. She was sitting in one of her chairs, a pink blanket around her, and a tablet on her lap. It was almost 3am and she was still up.

He was lucky that she didn’t see him so he tried to land next to her balcony. The problem was that he didn’t calculate correctly and ended up hitting his baton against a chimney in the ceiling, causing a loud noise.

“Who is there?” She said aloud.

“Hum, I’m sorry?!” He said and landed on the railing. “I didn’t mean to scare you!”

“Chat?” He could see she was really confused. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you.”

“Wait, _what_?”

“I heard by one of your friends, Adrien! He told me that you were not feeling so good at school and he was with you and before you fainted, y-you...” He started to babble because she was giving him a hard look, like she wanted to throw him across Paris. “He said that you called for me.”

Her expressions changed and the distrust was replaced by fear. Her face paled and she bit her bottom lips, worried.

“I can’t remember what happened. For real. Look, Chat, it is sweet of you to worry about me, but I’m okay now. You should go.”

“It’s late and you’re not sleeping. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Chat…”

“You were hit, right? By the akuma? I… I didn’t save you.” He wanted to approach her, but he was scared of frightening her.

“It wasn’t your fault. It was mine. You saved me, but… I went to look for my parents. I couldn’t find them in the bakery so… I left the safety and was hit. You saved me, Chat. I was stubborn, that’s all.”

“Oh. And why are you not resting now? Do you feel okay?”

“I can’t sleep. The nightmares don’t let me. I keep thinking they’re going to hurt me.”

He bit his bottom lip and finally approached her, looking at her face to see if she was uncomfortable with his action, but she didn’t move or look weirdly at him.

“I heard that talking about nightmares can help. What are they about?”

“It’s silly, and look, I can’t really tell you. I can’t tell anyone. Alya already asked me, my parents. I can’t tell my therapist because it… it’s a deep secret that I promised never to tell anyone, so… I can’t really tell you. I’m sorry you’re just worried, Chat, and I thank you for that, but…”

“Hey, that’s okay. It’s a personal thing, you don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable enough to tell.”

“Thank you for understanding me. The others don’t.”

He smiled.

“I have secrets that I need to keep too. Trust me, I understand you. But you need to sleep, to rest.”

“I try. I swear I do. I play games before bed, I read, I leave the lights on, but nothing is helping. My therapist said that I should try some pills, but I don't want to depend on sleeping pills for the rest of my life. I just want this nightmare to leave me alone and to stop threatening me. I feel unprotected.”

“I’m sorry, Marinette.”

“Yeah, me too.” She put her hands against the railing and looked at Paris, quiet.

“Do… do you think that having someone in your room could help?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, if Alya sleeps with you, do you think you’ll be able to sleep better? That way your brain will think that you’re protected.”

“I never thought about it. Maybe that will help me. Thank you, Chat.”

“You’re welcome. Look, you asked for me earlier. I can help.”

“How?”

“I could stay with you until you sleep, maybe?”

She froze looking at him for half of second and he was ready to apologize and said that it was a dumb idea and he should think before he talked, but then-

“Yes.”

“What?”

“Yeah. I’d appreciate-. I mean, if you can? You don’t have to go home?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“So…”

“Yeah?”

They looked at each other, blushing and embarrassed for some reason. Marinette finally sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to her chairs on the balcony.

She sat on one and wrapped herself comfly in her pink blanket. Chat sat on the other, next to her, and looked at her nervously.

She smiled.

“You can make yourself comfortable, we just need to be very careful because my parents are sleeping. You want a blanket?”

“No, I’m good. Don’t worry. Do you want me to tell you a story?”

She laughed softly and approached.

“Tell me about the akuma fight. The Nightmare one. I saw that Ladybug was hit too. What did you do?”

He looked at his hand.

“My lady was hit and I had to be the hero.”

“Chat, you are a _hero_.” She corrected him.

“Yeah. I think I am. Sometimes.” He teased and she rolled her eyes.

He told her about the fights and he saw how interested she was. Then slowly her eyes grew drowsier, her lashes closed, and she fell asleep. He wanted to put her in the bed, but it would be overstepping more boundaries and he was scared of waking her up. Besides, she looked really comfortable.

He left her sleeping and went home. Before destransform, though, he texted her.

**[Chat Noir]** : I had to go home and you were sleeping peacefully. I didn’t want to wake you up.

 **[Chat Noir]** : Have amazing dreams, my sweet witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	2. Day 2 — Bell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's Millie (hermionemonica) here! I'm so nervous, but let's get on! We are so excited to show you what we have in store for the babies!  
> Day 2 is by me! I hope you enjoy it and do let us know your thoughts in the comments!

Marinette leaned on the railing of her terrace as the night air blew  across her face. The soft breeze blew her bangs around. She closed her eyes as she let the pleasant feeling course through her. 

She could not stop thinking about the previous night. Never in her dreams had she expected Chat Noir to turn up to her balcony at 3 in the morning. And to think that he was the one she had been thinking about at that moment. Weeks had passed since the battle against Nightmare, and yet , she could not get the blue devilish eyes that had haunted her every time she closed her eyes  out of her mind . And just then he had come tumbling along, almost as if he had materialized out of her thoughts. But when she had seen those green orbs shining up to her in the darkness, her heart had calmed down. It was Chat Noir, her kitty. 

A smile appeared on her face as she remembered his words. _I came to see you_ , he had said. As if he knew that she had wanted to see him too. That her mind had wanted to confirm that he was alright.

( Chat had said Adrien told him. That meant he was close with Adrien too! And oh,  did the fact that Adrien talked to Chat about her mean that he cared about her? )

She smiled as she remembered how Chat had respected her wish to keep her fears secret. How he had offered to stay until she fell asleep. How he had talked to her till she had finally fallen into a slumber. 

She remembered waking up to a text on her phone from an unknown number, but who else could it be but her silly cat? 

Just then , she heard a very familiar tinkle  sound somewhere behind her. Her lips curved into a smile. 

“Good evening, Chat Noir . ”  S he called , without turning around. 

“How did you even know it was me?” Chat replied, walking towards her . “I was planning to startle you! I even took extra care to silence my footsteps!” Marinette could practically hear the pout in his voice as he came up beside her. “Oh my God,” Chat went on with a little gasp, “don't tell me you have enhanced senses just like me?” 

Marinette was biting her lip in order to avoid laughing. But Chat's last comment was too much for her as she broke into a fit of giggles. 

Chat Noir looked on in confusion for a few moments, but soon joined into the laughter. It was not like he could help it, Marinette's laugh was too contagious. Although he had no idea what exactly was so funny, the uncontrollable glee washed through him like a wave of tickles. 

It took them both a few minutes to recover. Once Marinette had managed to bring herself under control, Chat followed suit  quickly . 

With her index finger, Marinette flicked the bell on Chat's zipper. “It's your bell, you silly,” she smiled up at a very confused Chat Noir, “Its sound gives you away before you know.” 

“Ohh . ” Chat replied, prolonging the sound as he pondered the very obvious answer. “I need to do something about that little traitor.” 

Marinette snorted and turned away from him. “So what brings Paris’ superhero to my balcony on this pleasant night?” 

“Okay first off, one of Paris superheroes . ” Chat straightened up as Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled . “And secondly,” he went on, unzipping one of his suit pockets, and took out an iPod. “I-uh, I brought you something.” Marinette's eyes widened as she turned towards him. “It's a playlist . ” Chat went on, “Most of these songs are what the internet said would help bring sleep, but some of these I added myself. I have always found that listening to music helps me fall asleep on nights I cannot sleep. I-uh,” he scratched the back of his head with his other hand, “I don't know if it would work the same for you, but there can be no harm in trying, right? At least it will help you relax a bit.” 

Marinette stared at his extended hand, in which he held the iPod. A few seconds of silence passed between them. Finally, Chat spoke up , “It is a bit too forward of me, isn’t it? I-uh, I am sorry, I think I-" 

“You did this for me?” Marinette spoke in a little whisper, taking Chat's hand in both of hers. The silly kitty did it for her? A normal civilian, as far as he knew? 

“Well yes.” Chat replied, “You said you couldn’t sleep last night, so I thought maybe it could be of some help to you?” 

Chat Noir did this for her. Exclusively for her. He had picked out the songs himself, he had spent probably hours curating it, and he had done it for her. She could picture it in her mind, a blond boy in a black hoodie, sitting bent over his laptop, trying to find the perfect songs for a girl he had met, only like thrice or four times? He had no reason to do that, except that he had somehow come to know that in her nightmares she had called out for him. To be honest, she had not even expected him to come back after the previous night's incidents. 

“Thank you, Chat Noir.”  S he managed in a broken whisper, looking up into his shimmering green eyes. “It is the sweetest thing anyone could have done for me.” She wasn’t lying. Her parents, Alya , and the others had always been there for her. They had been there to listen when she wanted to talk. But Chat had somehow understood her unspoken fears better than any of them had. And he  had voluntarily offered his help, even though he had no business of his own. 

Her words probably came out a little too emotional than she had intended at first because Chat’s face assumed an expression of utmost surprise at hearing her. And then, something in his eyes softened as they met hers... 

“It was a pleasure, my Princess,” he leaned  forward ever so slightly. 

“Your Princess, huh?” Marinette jabbed. For the first time in weeks, she laughed as if all the fear that had engulfed her every moment of her day, was almost beginning to fade away. 

“Do you want to come in?”  S he ventured the question. 

Chat looked at her as if that was the last thing he had expected. Did he not want to after the previous night?

“I’d love to, actually . ” Chat’s reply put her worrying mind to rest.

He followed her through her skylight door into her bed. True, last night she had been way too overwhelmed to realize, but being in the same bed did cross a certain point of intimacy, even if they were not doing anything. 

But it felt okay. In fact, it felt more than okay. It felt right. Chat Noir was her partner, her best friend. If Alya could trespass into her room and hijack her bed, then there should be no problem with Chat Noir doing the same, right? And besides, they had been in way more compromising positions than sharing a bed (for example, stuck together  in one single bubble). She trusted her kitty.

She settled down under the covers with her back to her cat pillow. While plugging the earphones in her ear, a thought struck her and she extended one of the earphones to the black cat sitting awkwardly on the other side of her bed.

A blush leaked beneath his mask. “A-are you sure that’s okay?” he stammered.

“Don’t get any ideas. ” Marinette smirked at him.

Chat crawled over to her side and sat on top of the covers. He accepted the earphones from her hand and put it in his ear. 

“So, creator’s choice for the first time?” Marinette suggested, turning towards him.

Chat’s eyes lit up at that. It was almost as if he had his answer decided long before she thought of asking him.

“ _ Lay me down _ by Sam Smith over here,” he scrolled down on the screen of the iPod till he reached the one he was looking for, “Have you listened to this one before?” When Marinette shook her head, he went on, “It is one of my favorites. It’s my first go-to song every time I have a sleepless night after a really exhausting akuma fight.”

Marinette smiled. She was familiar with that kind of sleepless nights. Not that Chat Noir had to know that. 

The song was indeed extremely calming. It created a trance-like state in her mind ; which helped to cut off her troubles, at least for the moment. She closed her eyes and gave in to her exhaustion as she felt the feeling of sleep  come over her. 

She was shaken back to her senses by a slight movement. She opened her eyes a crick. That was when she realized that her sleepy head had fallen on Chat’s shoulder. Chat Noir, who was currently trying to slip away from her and now sat frozen like a cat caught in headlights as he looked at her with wide eyes.

“Will you come back?”  S he asked in a sleepy voice.

“I promise you, I will . ” Chat spoke in a whisper before exiting through her skylight.

That night, Marinette slept peacefully with Chat’s songs lulling her to sleep and his green eyes appearing in her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	3. Day 3 — Mouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna here and I want to thank you all for the comments and kudos <3  
> hope you enjoy the chapter! let me know what you think ;)

The last thing Marinette needed in her life was an akuma attack.

The last one, weeks ago, was still bugging her — the nightmares were still haunting her, even with the songs she listened to before bed and with Chat’s presence in her bed. He went to her every night, staying with her until she fell asleep.

But sometimes she still dreamed about his blue eyes and his white suit and his claws against her throat. She woke up scared, almost screaming, with a cold sweat running down her back and her heart about to come out of her mouth.

So, she was tired, she wasn’t eating or sleeping properly, she was in a bad mood, and Hawk Moth was an _idiot_. What the hell was his problem? Does that old fool ever sleep?

And why did it need to be an akuma who could multiply itself _again_? Sapotis was enough.

Chat noticed that something was wrong the moment she missed the easy attack and he had to save her ass — _again_. When they landed on a safe rooftop with her in his arms, he looked at her in the same worried way that he looked at Marinette with her dark circles.

“My lady…”

“I’m okay, Chat,” she lied, like she had been doing all this time. “I’m just distracted, but that is going to change now. _Lucky charm_!”

In her hands, a pair of polka dot earphones made her tired brain think. What the _hell_ was she supposed to do with _that_? Before she could scream in frustration, though, she had her answer. Her eyes shined as she looked at Chat.

“You know, I think you can put me on the ground now. It won’t hurt me.” She teased and held back her laugh when he blushed and put her in (on) the ground gently.

For her plan to work and for Chat to not suspect her identity, she needed to lie to him… one more time…

She hated it. She hated to lie to Chat, but sometimes it was necessary. After all, he couldn’t learn her identity because it would lead to his akumatization, her nightmare, and a chaos that she didn’t want to relive.

“We need help, so I’m going to grab one miraculous. Can you distract the akuma?”

Chat smirked, spinning his baton in his hands.

“Whatever my lady needs.”

She smiled, grabbed her yo-yo, took a small step towards him and hissed, feigning pain.

“My lady?” Chat was by her side in seconds.

“I think I hurt my ankle during the fight. Don’t worry, Chat, I can fly.”

“But—”

“Please. I need someone to take care of Paris until I get us backup.”

She saw that he didn’t want to leave her alone, but her first beep made him agree and he went back to the fight. With her yo-yo in hand, she flew back to her room. Once inside, she destransformed and while Tikki ate her cookie, Marinette grabbed the box she had to keep the Miraculous Box safe. It was pink and simple, but had the same protection system that her diary had.

She unlocked and opened her Miraculous Box, looking at her options. Alya, Nino, Luka, Max… they’re all good, but not perfect for that situation. Kim was a possibility, he could distract and confuse the akuma while Chat and her looked for the real one and…

Who she was trying to fool? Her best option was herself.

“Chat is going to murder _me_.” She said while picking the mouse miraculous.

“Do you think this is the best option? You’re tired, Marinette.” Tikki said, worried.

“I am, but.. that’s our best shot. And it will give me the opportunity to use this!” She went to her wardrobe and grabbed the enchanted jar.

Since she couldn’t sleep, she spent her time reading the grimoire that Master Fu had translated before. During the reading, she had found an enchantment that could be applied to an object and could lock an akuma inside of it.

She tried for fun and to distract her mind, but now she had the opportunity to make it happen.

“Mullo, _transforme-moi_!” She screamed, got the jar, and went back to the fight.

*

When their backup landed next Chat, he was ready to turn to them and smile. But the moment he saw the nervous smile and the known face, the anger boiled inside him. What was Ladybug thinking when she chose _her_?

And what was _Marinette_ thinking when she accepted?!

“You can’t be here!” He said, hiding them from the akuma.

“Ladybug sent me…”

“Yeah, I know she did,” he hissed. “Why did you accept the miraculous? You’re not feeling well, Mar-”

“Shhhhh!” She put one finger against his mouth, hugging the jar with the other. “Be careful.”

“I’m sorry, I’m- I just… Marinette, please don’t get me wrong, but you’re tired and weak. You should have said that to Ladybug! You can’t fight.”

“Neither can she. She’s hurt and hiding.” She argued and he tried not to growl at her. It wasn’t her fault or his lady’s fault. Marinette probably didn’t tell Ladybug that she was sick.

“Chat, I’m your best option now. And I’m going to fight. I have her lucky charm! We just have five minutes. Besides, the more time we take to grab the akuma and put it into this jar, so I can take it to Ladybug to purify the akuma, the longer I am transformed and the more energy I spend. So…?”

He hissed, grabbed his baton, and looked seriously at her.

“We’re going to discuss this tonight.”

She smiled.

“Deal.”

*

“You could say no, you know?”

Marinette sighed, and Chat restrained the urge to hit his head against her wall.

“Chat—”

“I’m serious. She could have found another person. She could have found another miraculous! She could— she could—”

He couldn't even formulate the sentence properly. The first five minutes of the fight were the longest of his life and he had been through a lot since he had won his miraculous. He was mad at Ladybug for choosing Marinette, he was mad at Marinette for accepting, he was scared and worried about her health or if she would get hurt..

He felt a kind touch on his shoulder and Marinette looked up at him, her eyes shining with regret.

“I know we worried you. But Chat, I… I needed this, you know. To help. To do something. I’m tired of people thinking that I'm a fragile thing that will break. That’s why I accepted. But if I knew I was going to hurt you and worry you so much, I wouldn’t have accepted.”

“You’re always doing this,” he said and she frowned. “Putting others first. Helping others and thinking about you later.”

“Chat…”

“You’re kind and selfless, Mari. The world would probably be a better place if people were like you.”

He saw tears in her eyes and before he could apologize for saying something that made her cry, she threw herself against him and hugged him tightly.

Chat was surprised at first, but then he hugged her back.

Her hug? It felt right and safe, for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	4. Day 4 — Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie again, I am so glad to see that y'all are enjoying this! I am so happy to read your thoughts! (I promise we'll get to all the comments!)  
> So let's get on with the chapter!

Adrien could not stop thinking about how he could help Marinette. After the late night akuma fight the previous night, she was probably all the more exhausted and agitated. She did not deserve to be in distress and he was going to leave no stone unturned to set things right.

But he was at his wit’s end and Plagg wasn’t exactly of much help, and the only other person he could think of talking to was Nathalie.

“Nathalie?” 

His father's assistant whipped around. “Yes, Adrien?” 

Her icy stare made him falter for a moment, but he breathed some resolve into himself. If not for himself, then for Marinette.

“Do you have any idea what can help in a case of sleeplessness?” 

“That is an unusual question, Adrien.” Nathalie spoke in her stoic, business-like voice. “May I ask the reason behind such a question?” 

_Oh no._ Adrien had not thought this through. 

Could he just say that it was for a friend? No, that would only lead to even more questions. 

“It's for science,” he lied. “We have a project due next week about sleep patterns and disorders.” 

Nathalie regarded him with a scrutinizing look before replying. “Scented candles.” And then without a second look, she walked away with her heels clicking on the hard marble floor. 

Scented candles, yeah. Why had he not thought of it earlier? Marinette always smelled so sweet and flowery, of course she would love scented candles! 

The setting sun cast gloomy shadows on the walls of the mansion. There was not enough time until nightfall for him to go out and buy a box. The only other option was to borrow some; although, it might be slightly inconvenient to explain himself. 

Nathalie was a stay-up-late type of person, right? There had been mornings when he had noticed dark circles around her eyes before the flawless makeup had set in. Although Nathalie Sancouer did not exactly seem like a scented candles sort of person, Adrien decided to take that chance. After all, it was she who suggested it, right? Why would she do that if she herself had not used it? 

Till this day, Adrien would argue that he had initially intended to ask politely and borrow a couple of candles to last one night till he could go and buy more himself. But when he entered Nathalie's absolutely deserted room, it did not occur to him as an option to wait for her. Besides, Plagg wasn't exactly a positive influence when it came to such situations. And that was why he did not think twice before sneaking into her bathroom drawer and choosing two pretty looking candles among the many he found in there. 

*

“Purr-incess!” he called out in a sing-song voice as he landed on her balcony. “I come bearing presents!” 

“Hello to you too.” Marinette rolled her eyes and shut her sketch pad. 

“Don't you want to see what gift I brought?” Chat keeled by the side of the lounge chair where she was currently sitting.

“Last time you brought a gift, it turned out to be an iPod,” Marinette said. “So it's either something expensive or something really helpful.” 

“I am hoping you are correct on the latter part,” he put his hand to the zipper of his suit pocket. “Now close your eyes.” 

Marinette would be lying if she said that she was not nervous. It wasn’t like she didn’t trust Chat Noir, but he had a habit of going a little too overboard when it came to caring for other people. And she wasn’t sure if she would be glad if he did something like that for her. 

She felt something small and lightweight being placed in her open palm. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw two little neatly wrapped boxes lying on her palm. 

“What are these?” She asked, genuinely clueless. 

“Open it up!” For some reason, Chat looked really excited. She hoped it was not an engagement ring or something. 

“Candles?” For some reason, candles seemed too un-Chat Noir to her. 

“Scented candles,” Chat Noir corrected. “I have heard they help with sleep.” 

Marinette had stopped listening the moment she noticed the brand logo on the boxes. She wasn’t a fool. She knew how expensive those candles must have been. 

“Where did you get these, Chat Noir?” She interrupted him mid-lecture. 

He was caught off-guard. “Huh, what?” 

“This is one of the most expensive brands of household decor in Paris!” Marinette exclaimed. “And it is imported all the way from Japan! How did you even get your hands on these?” 

Adrien should have thought this through. 

“I-uh,” his gaze faltered from her face, “What does it matter where I got them from?” 

Marinette’s eyes widened as an implication dawned upon her. “Oh my God, Chat Noir, please tell me you didn’t steal his?”

“Maybe?” He laughed. 

“Do you even hear what you are saying?” She stood up from her seat. “How are you not bothered! Oh my God,” she began pacing up and down her terrace, “Paris's superhero is a thief!” 

“Marinette,” Chat jumped to his feet and placed his hands on her shoulders. “It’s not what you think!” 

The insistent tone of his voice made her stop. She looked at him with a hard stare, waiting for an explanation. 

“I did steal it,” he said, “but it was from my... mom.” 

Marinette stared at him in bewilderment for a moment before she burst out laughing. “Oh you silly cat,” she wheezed. “Taking something from your parents is not called stealing!” 

Adrien had a minor flashback to the time he had taken his father’s book from his safe. That had not been very easy. 

But Marinette did not need to know that. 

So he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Come on,” Marinette tugged at his hand, “help me light them.” 

Chat Noir followed her through the skylight. They set the candles by the side of her bed. By the time the candles were lit, Marinette could feel her brain relaxing already. 

“How did you know that lilac is my favourite fragrance?” She asked Chat Noir. 

“Uhh,” he pondered, “because it's pink?” 

Marinette giggled and placed her head on his shoulder. “You are an idiot.” 

For some reason, those sleepy words coming from her lips made the color rise to his cheeks. He turned his head slightly to look at her, but it only made his situation worse. No one should legally be allowed to look that cute. 

“Are you falling asleep, my Princess?” He whispered. 

“Mm-hm,” Marinette grunted. “Stay?” 

“Yes,” Chat smiled as he carefully put her down onto the bed. “I'll be right here till you fall asleep.” 

Marinette smiled as she snuggled into the covers. Adrien felt a warm feeling rising in his chest at the sight of her. 

Maybe it was the candles. 

Not that he would mind it. 

*

Adrien felt an eerie foreboding as he climbed down the stairs for breakfast. 

“Good morning, Nathalie.” 

“Good morning, Adrien.” He had planned to tell her about the candles, but her voice was even more emotionless today, if that was even possible. Maybe he could tell her during lunch? 

“Your father had requested to meet you before you leave for school.” Nathalie’s voice shook him out of his thoughts. 

A meeting with his father? That could not be very good now, could it? 

“You called me, father?” He spoke as he pushed the door open slightly. 

“Yes.” There he was, staring at his mother's portrait. “Come inside.” 

Adrien took a few hesitating steps in his father's direction. 

“It has come to my notice that some items have been missing from Nathalie's bathroom,” he began. “Namely some scented candles. Would you happen to know anything about them?” 

Adrien's throat went dry. “Candles? That is such a minor thing to uhh, steal!” The words came out in a raspy voice as he tried to laugh. “Father, there have been robbers in our-" 

“There are cameras in the hall, Adrien.” 

Adrien froze. He was caught. There was no way out. He would be grounded forever, maybe banished to a far country. His friends would never know where he went. Ladybug would think her partner abandoned her. And poor Marinette, how he wished he could let her know before he was sent away! Well, at least he would have Plagg, right? 

“I am sorry, Father.” He mumbled in a last attempt at mercy. 

“It was a highly despicable action on your part, Adrien. Do I need to teach you how inappropriate it is to sneak into a lady's bathroom?” Gabriel Agreste never raised his voice, but he was a master at voicing disappointment and anger through his words. 

Adrien hung his head in shame. 

“Next time you need anything, ask Nathalie or your bodyguard. You were not raised to behave like some petty thief.” 

Adrien kept waiting for his sentence. 

“Nathalie has informed me about your condition, Adrien.” 

Was he dreaming, or did his Father's voice seem to grow gentler? 

“Try going to bed early from tonight forward,” he said. “And I have asked for more proteins to be included in your diet.” 

Adrien stood there, looking at his Father. Was he going to be released without punishment? 

“You may take your leave now.” 

Yes. Today was his lucky day. 

*

As Marinette walked past him to her seat later that morning, a fresh flowery fragrance mixed with a delicious creamy smell reminded him of the previous night. A smile appeared on his lips in spite of himself. 

“You smell great, Marinette!” He remarked as he turned around in his seat. “Is that lilac?”

“Uh, yeah.” Marinette blushed lightly as she replied, “I’m impressed you recognized it.”

“I’m a model, remember?” he grinned. “Besides, it’s one of my favorite scents.”

He had no idea why he said it, but the blush that rose to Marinette’s cheeks made it totally worth it.

The rest of the day breezed past him, although the lilac fragrance kept distracting him. He could not wait to visit his Princess again tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	5. Day 5 — Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the comments and the kudos! We hit 100 kudos, you're so kind <3
> 
> I hope we made you scream at the end of this chapter, hehehe >:D

Marinette had a nice dinner with her parents. They made her favorite meal, she ate more than she should have and later she and her dad laid on the couch without moving for hours, watching videos and laughing.

She knew they were worried about her. That her nightmares worried them, especially since she didn’t want to talk about it. It’s not that she didn’t _want_ to. She couldn’t. They didn’t know why she suddenly started ‘eating’ more cookies or why she only wore the earrings that were always on her ears.

How do you explain to your parents that your nightmares are about your magical best friend and partner being akumatized and destroying Paris? And blaming _their_ love no less?

She couldn’t. Her secret had to be protected at all costs. And as much as it hurt her, she had to keep hiding her feelings from her parents.

Her parents said good night to her and she went to her room. It was early, since her parents needed to go to sleep very early due to the bakery. So she spent her free time doing homework, adding new songs for her sleep playlist or trying to draw something until Chat visited her.

Her mind was blank. She couldn’t draw anything. She couldn’t create. She couldn’t design her clothes. Her lack of sleep and bad mood was affecting her creativity. Didn’t matter how many times she spent with the pencil against the paper, the only thing that she could do was scribble.

She needed to get over her fear. That Chat’s akumatization never happened and it would never happen. It was just a mirage, a mind game of Nightmare and that was all. She should get over her fear. She did the first time when Bunnix came to pick her up. The first week was hell and she couldn’t sleep, but later she got better and she was just 14.

She’s older now. And stronger. And mature. Her lucky charm was used. The cure was used. She shouldn’t be so afraid. She knew it was just an illusion, so why… why does _he_ keep haunting her dreams? Why was it every time she looked at her partner, she could see the white suit and the blue eyes before she blinked and everything was gone?

“What are you doing?” His voice was so close to her that she jumped on her chair. Chat chuckled while she closed her diary, putting it in the box.

“You’re early.” She faked a smile and Chat frowned.

“Marinette, it’s eleven and twenty. I’m _late_.”

“Oh?” She said, picking up her phone and gasping when she saw he was right. “Oh, I lost the track of time trying to draw.”

“Oh?! What were you drawing?”

“Trying to draw,” she corrected him gently. “I can’t draw anything since my panic attack. It’s pissing me off.”

“Did you tell your therapist this?”

“I don’t want to talk about my therapy now,” she said, putting her hair behind her ears. “I had a great day today and I just want to not think about how broken I am.”

“You’re not broken, Mari. You’re…”

“Chat,” she interrupted. “You’re a sweetheart but for real, I- Can we just lay down and listen to some music and forget for some hours that I’m dealing with too much?”

She saw that he was ready to reply to her but he sighed, agreeing with his head. She smiled softly, hugging him and feeling safer when he hugged her back.

They lay down on her bed and shared the earphones, facing each other, like they did every night. She put her hand under her pillow and she put the other in the middle of her and Chat, looking at him while a sweet song played in her ear.

“Are the candles helping?” He asked, softly.

“They are.”

“Great. I asked my… mom to buy more so I can bring more for you.”

“You didn’t need to…” She huffed and Chat rolled his eyes. “Chat, you’re doing too much for me. I mean, I’m grateful for everything, but I don’t want to get you in trouble because of me.”

“I’m not getting in trouble, princess, don’t worry.”

“Promise?”

“I do.” He smiled, comforting her, and she smiled back.

Slowly, her eyes got heavy and she ended up sleeping. Her dream started peaceful, something silly she couldn’t remember, but suddenly she could feel her finger cleaning a tear on his cold face. His mask white, his blue eyes looking deep in her soul asking her to save him and then—

_“You failed me, Marinette.”_

“Chat!” She screamed, sitting in her bed. Her head was spinning and she wanted to throw up. Her clothes were glued to her skin because of the cold sweat and the loud beat in her ears was drowning out the soft music coming from the earphones.

She looked at her side and saw her bed was empty. Chat was gone. He wasn’t there…

“Princess? Is it a nightmare?” She heard his voice and looked up, her lamp giving her enough light to see Chat and his distressed expression as he bent over her balcony trap door.

She opened her mouth to reply to him, but they heard the sound of her room trap door being opened.

“Marinette!” Sabine called her and Chat looked at her, desperately, but he closed the trap door. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. “Oh, my sweetheart!”

“Maman, I’m so sorry for waking you up, I-”

“That’s ok, my dear, that’s okay!” Her mom hugged her and Marinette melted into a sobbing mess, holding her mom the best she could.

She was tired, tired of her nightmares hurting her, her parents, her partner. She needed to be stronger than this, stronger than a mirage, an idea.

She had saved Chat. She had! Bunnix took her to the future to fix everything and she did and she had purified the akuma, she had seen Chat holding the white butterfly in his hand, and had called her name. She had hugged him and promised him that she would fix everything. And she had.

She could fix everything, except her mind, since she kept having the nightmares.

In the end, her mom stayed in her room until she fell asleep again and when she woke up again, it was already morning and she was late for class.

Again.

*

“Hey, dude. Are you okay?”

Adrien raised his head from the classroom table and gave a weak smile to Nino.

“Long night.”

“Oh, man, I’m sorry. Did something happen?”

“I just couldn’t sleep, that’s all.” He scratched his eyes, trying to ward off sleep.

When he heard Marinette’s mother’s voice in her room and she had offered to stay with Marinette until she slept, he had gone to his room. He tried to sleep but he couldn’t, even with Plagg’s purring. All he could think about Marinette screaming his name with so much fear that it made his heart break.

She was sleeping so peacefully when he finally got the energy to go home. He heard her mumbling, but he thought it was because he was moving her so he could leave, since she had trapped him in her arms.

He had just left her room when she had screamed his name and he came back to her, ready to jump in her bed and hug her and take away her fears, but her mom came to her rescue first.

Without another choice, Chat went back home with his heart begging him to stay and wait. His night was long and tedious and he couldn’t sleep, his hand itching to grab his phone and text her – or transform to text her.

“I’m sorry, dude.”

“Thanks, man,” Adrien smiled, tired and looked at the door, waiting for Marinette. All his classmates entered and Alya was last, nibbling her bottom lip with a worried expression.

When she passed Adrien, he grabbed her wrist and made her look at him.

“Where is Marinette?”

“She is not answering her phone. I really hope she is just sleeping.”

“Alya, sit down, please!” Madame Bustier asked, gently, and Adrien let Alya go.

During the class, his mind couldn't focus. He was worried about Marinette, after all, she had a nightmare last night. Did she sleep after it? Was everything okay with her?

Did she need him?

His heart ached more. He could ask to go to the bathroom, transform, and check her very quickly, right? Just to be sure that she was okay, that’s all-

“I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY, I’M SORRY!” She entered the classroom, almost running, red, and sweaty. Meaning that she had run from her home.

“Girl! Where were you?” Alya asked, softly.

“Sorry, I overslept. Again.” She whined.

He hid his relieved smile.

She was okay.

*

It was very late and he needed to go home, but he couldn’t move.

She was sleeping next to him, hugging her pillow, the earphone in her ear was playing songs to lull her to sleep and calm her dreams. Her hair was loose and spread all over the bed, a beautiful contrast against her skin and he couldn’t not think how she looked like a princess.

She had fallen asleep an hour ago but he couldn’t move. He knew he needed to go home. Plagg would probably kill him and he was losing sleep, but he couldn’t move. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to go back to his room, to that cold and huge place, when here was more comfortable and cozy. He had Marinette near him, so he could watch her and protect her from her nightmares. Her fears.

She mumbled something and he saw her moving her legs, like she was jumping. Her dream was agitated again, like last night, before she woke up from her nightmare. He caressed her arm gently, hoping it could give her some comfort.

But his plan failed because she opened her eyes. She looked around, a little confused and scared, like she was trying to figure out where she was.

“Hey, princess.” He said gently and she looked at him, looking relieved for some reason. “Is everything okay?”

“Now, yes.”

“Do you want to come back to sleep?”

“Actually, no… Can we play something, please?’

“Mari…”

“I can’t sleep, Chat. I need you to distract my mind. Please?”

He hesitated because she needed to sleep, but they ended up playing _Super Smash Bros_ with her _Switch_. He could see how distracted she was, since he was winning.

“So, the nightmare? Want to talk about it now?” He asked gently, frowning when he did a combo against her character. “Come on, Mari, I know you can play better than this.”

“I’m just tired.”

“Because the nightmare? It was two in a row, right?”

“Yes. It was.” Her eyes lost their glow that was shining in them some minutes before.

“I know you said this already, but… maybe you can tell me something about it? Something that is safe for you to tell me?”

“I wish I could, Chat, but…”

“You can’t, I know.” He sighed and he put the joystick aside, looking at her. “You have to play for real.”

“I am!”

“You aren’t.” He smirked, glad to be distracting her from her dark thoughts. “Okay, let’s play a game.”

“Yes?”

“I dare you to play for real,” he smirked.

“Chattt, come on, I'm playing for real!” She smiled.

“So let’s bet, then. If you win, I won’t ask you about your dreams anymore.”

She looked at him, thinking, and then nodded.

“Let’s go. I will kick your ass.”

“But… If I win, you have to tell me.”

She hesitated and he smirked more.

“Afraid, purr-incess?”

“Never, stray cat. I hope you’re ready to lose.”

They grabbed the joystick and started a new game. It was a close contest and lasted much longer than the other rounds, but in the end, the winning name that showed on the screen was Player 2 – Chat Noir.

He looked at her, at her surprised expression, at the way she tensed when she realized that she had lost.

“You… you don’t have to tell me, Marinette. It was just to make you play a little hard and-”

“My nightmares… they’re about losing my best friend.” She looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes.

“Your best friend? Alya?”

“No. You.” She said and went to her balcony, leaving a very confused and surprised Chat behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	6. Day 6 — Hold my baton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie here, how eager are you all after the cliffhanger of the last chapter? 👀  
> Thank you for all the comments, it is such a confidence boost!  
> Thank you so so much to Tara for betaing this fic, because this chapter was especially difficult to nail.  
> Read on to know what happens! <3

Chat stood frozen in his place for a few moments as Marinette's words ran through his brain. 

Her nightmares were about _him_. 

He needed to know more. 

“Wait, what?” He climbed up behind her to her balcony. “What did you just say?” 

Unknown to him, Marinette had already had a two-second freak out fest before he came up. She was already beginning to regret telling him. 

“Haha, I was only messing with you!” Her voice shook as she turned to look at him. 

Chat Noir remembered that day in class. It seemed so many ages ago now. 

_Chat needs me. Chat can’t be alone. He will suffer._

“No you were not,” he announced in a soft whisper, looking straight into her eyes. 

“What?” 

“You weren’t kidding,” he repeated in a calm voice. 

Marinette froze. Somehow, Chat had seen through her cover-up. She stood in silence. What was she supposed to say now? 

Chat crept up to her and leaned in so that his face was level with hers. A shit-eating grin adorned his face as he jeered, “I am your best friend, huh?” 

Despite herself, she snorted as she pushed away by placing a hand on his nose. “No,” she said. “You are just a dumb cat.” 

“But you looove me!” Chat wiggled his eyebrows. 

Marinette's eyes widened like she was offended. Chat straightened up. "Do you not love your best friend?" He pouted. 

Marinette let out a little sigh and smiled. "I should never have told you that part." She walked back towards the edge of her balcony, leaning on the railing. 

Chat came up and stood beside her with his back against the railing. “So,” he spoke in a little whisper, “Am I the one hurting someone or being hurt?” 

She understood what he was talking about, but she did not want to reply. Which one was it, really? 

“Both.” Her lips barely moved. 

Marinette probably thought Chat had not heard her, but she had obviously forgotten about his enhanced hearing. But he decided not to drag on the conversation, fearing that it might upset her. So he pretended not to hear. 

A few minutes of silence fell between them. Marinette looked out over the city and Chat stared at the floor. 

“It's getting late.” Marinette was the one who spoke first. “You should go home.” 

Chat tried to protest. “But what abou—” 

“I’ll be okay tonight,” she cut him off. 

Chat looked at her and her droopy eyelids reassured him. He brought a hand near her face and brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

“Let’s get you to bed,” he whispered and picked her up in his arms. She did not protest. Instead, she wrapped her arms against him and snuggled close to his chest. 

Chat’s heart started beating very fast. 

He climbed back through the skylight and put her on her bed. Tucking her under the covers, he whispered, “Sleep well, Princess.” And then he left. 

*

“I have so many questions Plagg.” Adrien plopped onto his bed. 

“And I have an intense need to sleep because it is three in the morning.” The kwami nestled onto the pillow. 

Ignoring him, Adrien went on. “Marinette’s nightmares are about me. I am her best friend.”

The kwami did not reply.

“All this time, I have been right next to her. In her nightmares and out of them.”

The kwami still did not respond.

“She said I hurt others in her nightmares.”

Nothing but a little stir from the pillow on which Plagg lay.

“Does that mean she wanted to keep me around just so that she can stop me from doing whatever bad things I am doing in her nightmares?”

“Alright, I have had enough of this now!” Plagg flew over to float above Adrien’s nose. He did not look particularly pleased. “You have been visiting the girl every night now, and you need to question why she keeps you around? Is it so difficult to understand how much she cares about you? That she only wants to ensure that you are alright?”

Adrien became silent as he stilled. Marinette cared so much about him?

“I believe I have made my point.” Plagg flew back to his place on the pillow. “Good night, Adrien.”

Adrien lay awake till the wee hours of the morning. Thank goodness tomorrow was Saturday.

*

“Have you been waiting for me too long?” Chat announced as he landed on her balcony. 

“No, you’re pretty early today.” Marinette shuffled her feet nervously. “Hey Chat?” 

“Yes, Marinette?” 

“I am sorry about last night,” she spoke nervously. “I was really tired and... I did not want to make you feel uncomfortable!” 

“Princess,” Chat spoke soothingly, “you did not make me uncomfortable! In fact, it’s an honor to know that you consider me your best friend.” 

There was the smile he loved seeing on her face. 

“So, ready for bed?” Chat asked. 

“Actually, would you want to play another game tonight before we go to sleep?” Marinette offered. 

How could Chat say no to that? Especially when she was looking at him like that? 

That was why they soon found themselves sitting in front of her computer. 

“But this is a single-player game?” 

“Yes.” The smirk on Marinette’s face was devilish. This was not the same girl on the balcony who had invited him in. “I don’t really like being the loser, you know?” 

“Oh?” Chat’s smirk showed that he was getting in the mood to play games. 

“Can you beat my high score, kitty cat?” 

Chat cocked his head. “Hold my baton,” he hissed at her. 

After an intense match of twenty-seven minutes, which included eight matches in all, Chat was still unable to beat Marinette’s high score. 

“I believe I have made my point, huh?” She snatched the controller from his hands. 

“Next time I pick the game,” he growled. 

“We’ll see about that.” She scratched lightly behind his ear. She knew some of Chat Noir’s weaknesses. And an angry kitty was a bad kitty. 

As expected, Chat practically melted in her arms. As a purr resounded from his throat, Marinette giggled. “How about we go to bed now?” 

Chat nodded. He was getting real cozy anyway. A bed would be much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	7. Day 7 — Disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy a little embarrassed Adrien! hehe :D

Like every morning, she woke up alone, but this time she wasn’t late for class. While getting ready for school, she wondered what time Chat had gone home and wondered if staying awake until she fell asleep was disturbing his sleep.

“He probably is sleeping very late because of me,” she mumbled while brushing her hair. Tikki, who was happily chewing on a cookie, looked at her holder.

“Chat?”

“Yes. He must go home very late and I bet it takes some time for him to sleep. Am I being selfish, Tikki? Asking him to stay with me?”

“I have another question for you. Do you feel better when he stays with you?”

“I do.”

“And you think he’s being forced to stay with you? I mean, when you asked him to not come, he did anyway. He wants to stay with you, right?”

“Right.”

“So it’s not selfish, as long as you both want the other.” She flew onto Marinette’s shoulder. “You both can talk about it, though. Maybe get in an agreement that is good for both of you.”

She bit her bottom lip, thinking.

“What if… he could sleep here?”

Tikki looked at her, confused.

“How?”

“What if he has a disguise?”

“I think it can work…”

“Yeah.” She walked slowly towards her desk and opened her sketchbook, seeing some drafts from a hoodie inspired by Chat Noir that she was doing before the fight against Nightmare. “It could work.”

*

That night when Chat landed, Marinette was waiting for him on the balcony with her measuring tape on her shoulders, a pencil stuck in her hair, and her sketchbook open in some chair.

“What is this?” He asked curiously; while, she pulled the pencil from her hair. The strands slid freely to her shoulders and Chat had to bite his lip in order not to whimper or drop the thousand praises that were running through his mind.

“I need a favor.”

“Yeah?” he said, confused.

“See, I was doing this-” she picked up her sketchbook and turned to him, pointing to the hoodie sketch. “-before the nightmares. And today inspiration finally hit me and I want to finish this.”

“Is this…”

“A Chat Noir themed hoodie? Yep.”

“Noice. Noice, noice, noice.” he swallowed and when she smirked his heart flipped inside his chest. “It’s nice!”

“Don’t get all emotional about it, Chat. It’s for a friend.” She said, grabbing the measure tape.

“Alya?”

“Nah. Adrien.”

Oh, he was going to die any second if she kept making his heart beat that way.

“Oh. I… I didn’t know he was a fan.”

“I think he’s more Ladybug’s fan, but I think that he will enjoy the hoodie. I did a Carapace one for Alya and a Rena Rouge one for Nino. I have to do something for Adrien.”

“So, why not Ladybug?”

“He already has a lot of Ladybug merch. Also, I stan Chat Noir. So, the favor,” she continued before he could freak out. “I need to measure you.”

“For Adrien’s hoodie?” He started to get nervous. Is… is she suspecting? Did she find out he’s Adrien?!

She was a smart girl, of course she did! Oh, Ladybug would kill him. Pull his tail and wrap it around him and throw him into the Seine and-

“Chat?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Are you listening to me? I told you that you both are the same height. I’m a lot smaller compared to you both. So I think I can use your measures and leave it a little loose in case I need to make adjustments later.” 

“Oh. It’s okay. Yeah, I can model for you.”

“Great,” she smiled with the measuring tape and the pencil in her hands as she approached him. “Let’s make this hoodie.” 

*

Next day after class, Alya asked Nino and Adrien to join her and Marinette so they could finish their chemistry homework together. By some miracle, Nathalie let Adrien stay and study with his friends.

So after answering four questions, Alya said she would get some chemistry books to help them with the rest of the questions. While they waited, Nino sent a text to his father, Marinette tried to answer one question, and Adrien looked at her with a smile that she didn’t notice.

He was glad she was feeling better and that he was helping her. The iPod, and the candles, plus his presence as Chat Noir were helping her with her sleep. She told him that she was eating better too. And everyone that looked at her in that moment, biting her pencil while frowning and looking at her notebook as if it was her worst enemy, could see that she was more healthy.

“Dude,” Nino said, nudging Adrien with his elbow. 

“What?” Adrien said while looking at Marinette.

“Stop doing that!” He whispered.

“I am not staring at Marinette!” Adrien whispered back.

Nino smirked, and Adrien finally noticed what he just said.

“I didn’t say anything about that.”

“I-I’m just happy to see that she’s better.” He tried to be convincing but from Nino’s expression, he was failing.

“Yeah, dude. We’re all happy to see her better. Alya is coming, let’s finish this damn homework.”

“Yeah.” He looked at Marinette and smiled nervously, noticing she was looking at him with a confused smile on her face.

“Is everything okay?” she asked.

“Y-yeah. Just… this homework sucks,” he said.

“Humpf, tell me about it. I hate Chemistry.”

“Girl, same!” Alya put the books on the table. “But let’s kick Chemistry’s ass now.”

*

Marinette was listening to Chat’s playlist while finishing the last details from the hoodie. After finishing the homework with her friends, she went home and took a really long and relaxing shower. She helped with the dinner and finally went to her room to work on the hoodie.

Last night, after measuring Chat, she cut the fabric while Chat played some game on her phone. Both of them sat on the floor, talking and listening to some songs, until he put her phone aside and grabbed her to put her to sleep.

She widely smiled, trying to get free in a teasing manner, and slept peacefully with her head against his shoulder. When she woke up, she was alone with the earphones in her ears and the iPod on his side of the bed.

She wished that he was with her, so she really hoped that her idea would work.

Marinette finished the hoodie and put it inside the box, along with the mask she made to simulate Chat’s.

“Ok, I think… I hope he likes his little disguise.”

“I think he will love it. I’m so excited!” Tikki flew around Marinette, making her holder laugh. “It’s been so long since I saw Plagg, I miss that stinky sock.”

Marinette laughed, stroking Tikki’s head.

“Yeah, I’m excited too.”

Later when Chat finally came, Marinette almost threw the box in his hand. She was so excited that she was practically bouncing.

“What is this, princess?” he asked, amused with her excitement.

“A gift. For the iPod, and the candles, and for being here with me.”

“Mari…” he said, looking at her with a soft smile. “You know you don’t have to-”

“I know, I know. But I want to. Please?”

He opened the box then and Marinette smiled with the shocked expression while he grabbed the mask.

“W-Why?”

“So, I was thinking, you probably leave my room when it’s really late and that must be messing with your sleep routine... And so when you told me that you wake up really early… I started thinking to ask you to sleep here until you have to go home and-” She could feel her face heating up. “-and I thought: ‘oh no, his kwami! It’s unfair for the poor thing!’. So that’s why I made the hoodie and the mask, so you can use them as a disguise and-”

She was surprised when Chat hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck. She saw the box on one of her chairs with the hoodie on top of it.

Smiling, she hugged him back.

“Thank you so much, Marinette. You’re precious.”

“No, Chat. Thank _you_ for being here with me in my dark moments. You’re the precious one. Ok, now see if it fits!”

“I thought you were doing this for Adrien.”

“Oh, I am doing a hoodie for Adrien, but it’s a Ladybug one. The kitty one is for my stray cat.”

He smiled and picked up the mask.

“Can you close your eyes?” he asked.

“Of course!” She closed her eyes.

When he called his transformation off, her heart started to freak out inside her chest. He was right there; the boy under the mask, the boy that was helping her out, “stealing” his mom’s candles for her, using his iPod to put songs on for her to listen to before bed, and she couldn’t see him.

Her best friend. Her partner.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.”

She obeyed, opening her eyes slowly and giggling excitedly when she saw him.

The hoodie and mask fit him perfectly. His hair was the same shade and it wasn’t the mess that it was when he was Chat and his eyes…

...were green. 

She sighed, relieved. They weren’t blue. They were green. Always green.

“So, did you enjoy my disguise?”

“I loved it. So, what do you want to play?”

He smirked.

In the end, what he asked was to lay on her bed and talk with her until they fell sleep.

When she woke up in the middle of the night, he was still sleeping in her bed with his mask in place. Smiling; she put her hand on his, which was on his belly, and closed her eyes to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	8. Day 8 — Don't tell me what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Millie here, gear up y'all, for this chapter is an emotional ride!  
> Also, thank you all for the appreciation, really, it means a lot to us!

The darkness could be explained because her eyes were closed. But were her ears closed too? It was deathly silent, so much so that it almost felt deafening. No birds sang, no people chattered. There were no sounds of life. 

“Marinette?” 

She opened her eyes slowly, only to find herself staring into a pair of cold blue eyes. 

“You’re up!” Before she could take in his face, white-clad arms wrapped around her tightly. 

When the person pulled back, she finally got to take a good look at their face. 

Chat Blanc. 

Marinette recoiled in fear, but Chat’s arms held her so she could not move away. 

“Is something wrong, Princess?” he asked with his brows furrowed. 

“Chat,” she whispered, “what happened?” 

“Oh, nothing,” Chat shrugged, “just a bit of a mess I made.” 

Marinette’s eyes widened. She pushed him away and stood up. All around her was water. Endless, blue water. 

Paris was drowned. Her beloved city was destroyed. She had failed, again. 

“What have you done,” her voice broke. 

“It is nothing!” Chat walked towards her. “Nothing matters as long as you are with me.” 

“NO!” Marinette screamed, turning to look at him. “This was not supposed to happen!” 

“Marinette,” Chat placed a hand on her cheek. “I will destroy the world over and over again, if it means you can be with me.” 

Her heart stopped at his words. “You fell in love with me again,” she whispered. 

“I have always been in love with you, Princess.” The smile on his face was unsettling. 

She stood transfixed for a moment before finally tearing her gaze from his eyes. “Where’s Tikki?” She looked around herself, but there was no sign of either her purse or the magical being she sought. 

A low laugh made her look back to the white cat. Something felt wrong. 

“Chat, where is Tikki?” 

“I dealt with her,” he said easily. Tracing a clawed finger down her cheek and neck, he spoke in a jeering voice, “You lied to me, m’lady.” 

A knot rose to her throat. “Chat,” she begged. 

“YOU LIED TO ME, LADYBUG!” He screamed, leaping back on all fours with his tail whipping dangerously in the air. “You don’t love me as much as I love you, do you?” 

“Chat Noir...” 

“It is Chat Blanc,” he whispered in a menacing tone, getting back onto his legs. As he walked behind himself towards the edge of the roof, he spoke, “Goodbye, Marinette.” And then he jumped backwards into the- 

“No!” Marinette sat up with a shout. 

Sweat dripped from her brow. She looked around herself, taking in her surroundings. It had been a dream. Another nightmare. She raised her hands in front of her face. They would not stop shaking. 

As she ran her shaking hands through her hair, she came to a resolution. She needed to talk to Chat Noir. 

*

Chat Noir was surprised to see the balcony deserted. Over the past couple of months, he had been getting used to seeing Marinette waiting for him on her balcony every night. 

His heart wrenched with worry. Had something happened to her? 

He peeked through the skylight. There she was, sitting curled up into herself on the chaise. She was facing away from him, but he gathered she was awake. 

He knocked at the latch. Once, twice. And then he finally caught Marinette’s attention. She turned around, and... his heart stopped. 

Her eyes were red. It looked like she had been crying. Her pretty face was devoid of its usual cheerfulness. Something was terribly wrong. 

Marinette trudged across the room and made her way up the ladder. It appeared as if every movement was weighing heavily upon her, pulling her down. For a moment, she stood still at the top of the ladder, staring blankly at Chat Noir through the glass pane. Her eyes were empty. Her face was tired. She looked just as miserable, maybe even more, as the day he had started visiting her. 

She slowly lifted the skylight door. Before Chat Noir could voice his agitation, she spoke up. “Come inside, we need to talk.” 

We need to talk. Adrien had never liked that sentence. 

“What is it Marinette? Did you have another of those nightmares? Are you- do you want me to hold you?” 

Marinette plopped onto the chaise, as though standing up was an ordeal for her legs. A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed before she spoke. 

“Why do you keep coming back, Chat Noir?” 

Chat stopped dead in his tracks. Did he hear that right? 

“Mari?” 

“Why, Chat?” Marinette whipped around, tears brimming in her beautiful blue eyes. “Don’t you have other things to do? You have the entire city of Paris to look after! That is your job, your responsibility! That is what you should be doing, rather than coming back here night after night!” 

Marinette hid her face in her hands and wept. 

A few moments of silence fell, broken only by her whimpers. And then she felt leather-gloved hands slowly come over her own. She tried to resist but the strong hands firmly, yet gently, pushed her hands away from her face. 

“Look at me, Marinette,” Chat whispered, lightly squeezing her hands. But she was afraid that if she looked into his eyes, she would fall weak. 

“Please,” he implored, but Marinette refused. 

She heard him sigh. His hands came up to rest on either side of her face, fingers threading through her hair and thumbs resting on her cheeks. 

“Don't tell me what to do.” He practically growled those six words, making Marinette finally look up at him. 

His green eyes were narrowed. They bore into hers with intense passion, something that she could not fathom. 

“I come back every night because I care about you.” He went on, “Because you are special to me.” 

“Why?” she asked. “Why am I special to you?” 

Was she prepared for the answer? No. 

It appeared, neither was he. Something in his expression changed as his eyes wandered away from her face. A moment of silence passed before he spoke again. “Because,” he hesitated, “because I am your best friend, didn’t you say so?” 

Marinette took in a deep breath. This was not a time to fall weak. This was not about her, or Chat. 

Removing his hands from her face, she spoke, “This is my house, Chat Noir.” She hated the words coming from her mouth, but there was no other way. “I have a say in who I want to come here and who I do not.” 

The way his ears dropped down on hearing her words, pained her heart to the core. He took a step back. “You don't want me to come?” 

She stayed silent, staring at the floor at her feet. 

“Marinette.” Chat spoke in a little voice, “Do you really not want me to come?” 

“I don't.” She spoke in one final whisper. 

Chat stood there for only a few seconds; before, he climbed back through the skylight trapdoor. 

Marinette waited a few moments before making her way up the ladder to her bed. Before climbing onto her bed, she went up to her balcony. 

She did not know why she did that. Maybe some part of her expected Chat to be waiting there for her. 

But he was not. He had gone away, disappeared into the night where he belonged. She could transform and chase after him, but that wouldn’t be the right thing to do. 

She slowly returned to her room and sat on her bed. The iPod that Chat had given to her lay by the side of her bed. 

“Are you sure that was the right decision, Marinette?” A tiny voice chipped. 

“Yes Tikki,” she breathed. “This was the only decision. After all, Chat Noir does not belong to me. And I can't afford to have him get attached to me. What if he discovers you?” 

“But does this make you happy?” 

“No,” she confessed. “But I will be fine. I have to be. There’s no other way.” She got under the covers. “Good night, Tikki.” 

After a concerned gaze at her chosen, Tikki flew off to her perch upon the headboard. 

*

When Marinette walked into the classroom after one sleepless night, she was a mess. Her hair was shabbily pulled into a bun, she was wearing no makeup, and there were visible bags under her eyes. It looked like the exhausted, drained, Marinette had made her comeback after an interval. 

“Rough night?” Alya asked as she slid into her seat. 

“Don’t ask.” She plopped her head onto the table. 

“Looks like you’re not the only one though.” Alya whispered into her ear, making Marinette look up. 

Adrien walked into the class with dreary steps. At first glance, he looked just like any other day. But if you took a second look, you would realise that he was just as messed up as Marinette. His emerald green eyes were lifeless, and prominent red veins marked the white of his eyes. It was difficult to miss the dark circles hidden underneath his concealer. His shoulders drooped and his face was contorted into a tired frown. 

During roll call, Adrien turned around in his seat. Forcing a smile onto his face, he looked at Marinette. “Good morning, Marinette. How was your night?” 

“I’ve seen better,” she spoke honestly. It wiped the smile off Adrien’s face. “You don’t seem very good yourself?” she asked. 

“It’s nothing,” he shrugged, turning back. 

Something about his body language did not sit right with her. She was just about to beckon him, when she realised that her name had been called thrice already. Ms. Bustier was kind enough to excuse her, given her unfortunate appearance. 

*

Another night came and went by with no sleep. The nightmares were getting worse. At this rate, she wouldn’t be able to last much longer without having another fit in school. 

“You know Chat is just one text away?” Tikki suggested.

Marinette shrugged. She did not have the heart to ask him to come back after what happened that night. But she knew very well that nothing, nor anyone else, could make her feel better.

*

Before she went to bed that night, she decided to take a stroll in her balcony. She hoped the night air would do her good. 

As she climbed up, she was greeted by two green orbs glowing in the darkness. She gasped and took a step back. 

Chat Noir seemed just as surprised to see her. 

“What are you doing here?” she asked. 

“Patrol.” She knew for a fact that he was lying, because they had no patrol scheduled that night. 

“So you are going to consider this place your personal resting place, huh?” A smile tugged at the edges of her lips. 

“I am sorry.” His ears drooped. “I will go.” 

Just as he turned away, she gripped on his tail and tugged. 

“Please don’t go,” she whispered. 

Chat Noir turned around and stepped closer to her. When they stood only about a foot away from each other, Chat stopped. He grinned and leaned down, “Do you want me to stay?” 

Marinette smiled and jumped into his arms. “And never go away again.” 

Chat returned the embrace. “Did you miss me?” He whispered into her hair. 

Marinette only tightened the hug in response. 

When they broke the embrace, Marinette smiled and said, “Are you wearing your hoodie and mask?” 

“I am.” He smiled back at her. 

That night, both of them finally found sleep in each other’s arms after spending two lonely and sleepless nights away from each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	9. Day 9 — Cone of shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien @ everybody: I'm not jealous  
> everybody @ Adrien: yeah, right
> 
> I hope you enjoy, hehehe  
> (we did)

Okay, just because she was wearing a cropped shirt, jeans and the boots didn’t mean that they could look at her like she was from another planet. Yes, maybe she was wearing a choker and her hair was in a ponytail and she was using make-up for the first time in weeks. And yes, maybe her using a dark shade of lipstick could be shocking, but why were Alya, Nino, and especially Adrien looking at her like she was an alien?

“Damn, girl!” Alya whistled, making Marinette blush. “Okay, Nino, we need to break up. I’m in love with Marinette.”

“Oh, no, no, no. We’re going to fight for her, because I’m in love with her now. You’re beautiful, M.” He grabbed her hand and spun her around.

Marinette laughed and Alya put both her hands on her chest.

“You’re killing me!”

“Stop being silly!” Marinette smiled but she could feel her blush deepening, especially now that she noticed Adrien was looking at her with widened eyes and a delighted expression.

“What you think, huh, sunshine? Isn’t my girl beautiful?”

“The prettiest,” he mumbled and cleared his throat immediately after.

“You broke Adrien,” Nino whispered to Marinette, both watching Alya tease Adrien. “You know what this means, right?”

“Stop,” she begged and Nino sighed. “We both know that the girl he loves is not me.”

“Let’s eat ice cream after class!” Alya said, pulling Adrien closer into their group.

“Yes, let’s.” Nino put his arm around Marinette’s shoulder and she hugged his waist. “I want to show my beautiful girl to all of Paris!”

“I would love to, but I can’t,” she sighed.

“Why not? Wait, what day is it today?”

“Friday, why?”

“Oh. My. _God_. You little nymph!” Alya screamed, and Adrien and Nino cringed.

“I think I’m deaf.” Nino teased and Alya rolled her eyes, pushing him so she could grab Marinette by her shoulders. “I’m not understanding a thing.”

“Me neither.” Adrien laughed.

“Now I know why you’re so beautiful. The date with Luka,” Alya sing-songed.

“It’s not a date!” she blushed.

“Right. Of course it's not a date! You’re going to a cafe with _just_ him and it’s not a date.”

“I’m going to see my friend, that’s all.”

“Wait, Luka is back in town?” Adrien said and his voice seemed harsh for some reason.

“Yes, his mom’s birthday is Sunday. He came to spend the weekend with his family,” Marinette answered.

“So why did he ask you to go out with him if he’s spending time with his family?”

Alya and Nino whistled and Marinette’s mouth dropped.

“Alya, I remembered I need to grab some books at my locker,” Nino said, grabbing Alya’s hand.

“But—”

“Let’s _go_.” He murmured, pulling his girlfriend with him and letting Adrien and Marinette be alone.

Marinette crossed her arms, looking at Adrien as she approached him.

“So, just because he’s here to see his family, he can’t see his friends?”

“His friends, or you?” He asked, and his voice was so poisonous that Marinette felt something in her chest hurt.

“Are you jealous that he’s spending time just with me and not you all?” She wasn’t mad anymore. She understood everything now. Adrien loved his friends and he and Luka were friends. He didn’t know that Luka was back in town and Luka chose Marinette to hang out with, so Adrien was mad and sad because he wouldn’t see his friend?. “You can come with me, I bet he won’t mind. I know you miss your friend and-”

Adrien ran his hand through his hair, looking frustrated.

“It’s not- You’re understanding everything wrong. I- You know, what, Marinette? Have fun on your date with Luka.” he said and left.

“Adrien!” She called, but he ignored her, continuing to walk to the school’s stairs.

She stayed glued to the floor, confused as hell and with a bitter taste in her mouth.

*

Adrien’s day was horrible and he just wanted to hug his princess and sleep.

Yes, she was one of the reasons that his day was so horrible, but she was also the one that made his life better. Their talks, their video game sessions, and her presence were enough to brighten his days.

First, he snapped at her for going out with Luka for no reason. After all, it wasn’t a date, she had said so. And even if it was, Marinette was single and she could date whoever she wanted. It didn’t mean that he would like to see her with another person, but if she was happy and the guy was a decent one, he would support her.

Then he failed the Chemistry test, even knowing the answers. He was so angry and confused and his chest hurt so bad, while doing the test, that he couldn’t concentrate.

In the afternoon, he lost the fencing match to Kagami, who tried to talk with him about what was making him so angry and worried.

He didn’t know the answer.

At night, after a lonely dinner, he went to his room and locked himself in there. He tried to distract his mind by scrolling through _Instagram_ and it was helping him, until he saw the pic that Luka had posted with him hugging Marinette.

He threw his phone aside on the bed and stuck the pillow on his face, screaming. Plagg flew to his side and sighed. “I think you’re jealous.”

He mumbled something and Plagg pinched him.

“Ouch!” he threw the pillow aside. “What the hell, Plagg?”

“I couldn’t hear you, but I know you said something stupid.”

“I said, I’m not jealous.”

“Oh, you aren’t? So why were you all mad about Marinette dating Luka?”

“She’s not dating Luka, she just- they just had a nice afternoon as friends.”

“Yes, right.”

“And even if she is dating Luka, that’s not my business. She’s single and she can do whatever she wants.”

“But you want her to be with you,” Plagg said, sitting on Adrien’s head. “Come on, kid. It’s just me and you and we both know why you were so mad with her being with Luka.”

“I have no idea what are you talking about. Besides, I think it’s time for bed.” He put on the mask and hoodie she made for him. “Plagg, _transforme moi_!”

He almost flew to her place, anxious to see her. When he landed on her balcony, he saw two figures in front of her house’s door. Thanks to his night vision, he could see that they were Marinette… and Luka.

Why were they out so late at night? Did… did they spend all that time together?

“Ok, it’s her choice and her business. I don’t need to see- is he touching _her_?”

Before he could think better about what the hell he was doing, he already had the baton in his hand and was ready to throw it at Luka’s head. Luka brushed Marinette’s bangs to the side and Chat saw her blush.

Luka said something that made her laugh, his hand caressing her face. Chat squeezed the baton, the need to throw it at that stupid snake’s head boiling inside of him. He bit his bottom lip to contain himself, especially when he saw Marinette wrap her fingers around Luka’s wrist.

She said something and Luka agreed, lowering his hands and putting it inside his jacket pocket. They talked a little more and then Marinette entered her house and Luka left.

Chat took a deep breath and entered her room, sitting on her chaise in the dark, waiting for her. He could turn the lights on, but he was so angry. Why could Luka take her out and touch her?

Why couldn’t he do the same?

She entered her room and he opened his eyes, looking at her. He saw how her eyes widened and she put her hands against her mouth, like she was containing a scream.

He turned the lights on and approached her. She suddenly punched him.

“Ouch! Marinette, what the—”

“Why are you in the dark, your stupid cat?”

“Well, I was waiting for you since you weren’t here!”

“I… I went out with Luka and we lost the track of the time.”

“Oh. Did you have fun?”

“Yes. It was nice. I missed him.”

“Hm.”

“What?” she asked, turning her PC on.

“You know what I really think is funny? That you can spend hours with Luka and when I ask if I can see you during the day, you say no.”

“Don’t start now,” she said, her voice not amused.

“What? You clearly had fun with him to the point that you spent _hours_ with him. You’re late for our gaming night because you were on your _date_!”

“For the love of God, it wasn’t a date!” She yelled, closing her eyes and breathing slowly, like she was trying to calm herself down. “I just went out with my friend.”

“Yeah. A friend that can brush his hand against your face?”

She looked at him, furious.

“Were you spying us?!”

“I wasn’t! I was waiting for you on your balcony when I heard you both. I didn’t mean to interrupt your lovely moment with him.”

“Chat, if you are going be an idiot, you can leave. I’m not in the mood.” She said, taking off her boots.

They stayed in silence and Chat called his transformation off and saw Marinette with her mouth open, ready to scold him, but she sighed in relief when she saw the mask.

“You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry, I should have warned you.” He said and noticed that she was taking the jacket she was wearing off. A blue jacket that was familiar to him. A jacket that he saw on Luka a hundred times. “Are you using _his_ jacket?!”

“Why are you so jealous suddenly?”

“Well, I don’t like the fact that he can be with you without having to hide!”

“Chat, I can be sharing the bed with you, but I’m not your girlfriend.”

“I know this, Marinette. We’re just _friends_.” Saying this phrase made his heart lose a beat and he breathed slowly.

“Yes! Friends. And that’s all!” She said, getting up and walking to her wardrobe.

“What are you doing?”

“You’re being annoying today, so I’m going to discipline you.” She walked up to him holding a pet cone in her hands.

“Hell, no!”

“Hell, yes. I bought this as a joke, but I’m going to use it now.”

“Marinette, look, I’m so sorry and-”

“The neck, Chat. _Now_.”

“Or what?”

“Or you will sleep on the rug. So?”

He breathed slowly and raised his head. With a smirk, she put the cone of shame on him and Chat crossed his arms and stared at her, angrily.

“I don’t like the cone of the shame.”

She sat in front of him and smiled.

“You’re so cute, tho.”

“You’re evil.”

“Just with brat cats.” She poked his side and he rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to be jealous, Chat. After all, you're the one I'm sleeping with.” She winked and he laughed, putting his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

She hugged his waist.

“You’re beautiful with your cone.” she teased.

“Ok, stop being evil.”

She laughed again and they stayed quiet until Chat had the courage to ask her what was bugging him earlier.

“Do you like him?” he mumbled.

“What?”

“Do you like Luka? Are you in love with him?”

She opened her mouth and no answer left her lips. The weird pain in his chest increased and he nodded.

“He’s a good guy. You both would be really happy.”

“Yes. I think we would.”

When she took the cone off and they lay down on her bed, listening to music, neither of them fell asleep for a long time, staying up until late and without talking to the other, too lost in their own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	10. Day 10 — Can I borrow your miraculous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, everybody!  
> Sorry for the chapter being so late, Millie had some problems with internet connection and I couldn't update this sooner :/  
> hope you all enjoy the chapter! We have a little surprise that will be on soon ;)  
> *  
> Edit: Millie here; and sorry for the mess last night. There is a bonus scene I just added in the beginning of the chapter, make sure to check it out!  
> 

“Hello?” She picked her phone, still sleepy. Her hand slid across the bed, searching for Chat, but he wasn’t there.

“Marinette? Are you not coming to school today?”

She opened her eyes and sat in the bed, moving the phone away from the ear to see the screen.

It was Monday.

She was late for school.

And it was Adrien calling her.

 _Oh, shit_.

“Sorry, I was sleeping! But I will be there in five minutes. Three if I find my things.”

He chuckled.

“Okay. I- I really want to talk with you.”

“About?” she jumped off the bed, running to the bathroom.

“About Friday.”

She froze in the place, forgetting what she was doing.

“But we can talk about this when you’re here, okay? I’ll be waiting for you in front of the school.”

“O-Ok. Bye.”

She got ready in record time and ran to the school. He was there, waiting for her, like he told her, sitting in the stairs and looking at his foot, looking restless.

She stopped, took a deep breath and sat down next to him. Adrien looked up, at her, and gave her a contained smile.

“I’m glad you made it.”

“It was a marathon. Urgh, I really need to increase the volume of my alarm.”

He laughed this time and picked his water bottle, handing it to her. She took it, a little shy, and took a big sip.

“Hey, Marinette?”

She looked up and he bit his bottom lip, but in the end he sighed.

“I want to apologize for my behaviour on Friday. It was unfair and childish.”

“Oh.”

“The truth is that…” he scratched his neck, nervously. “I wanted to hang out with you more and I was thinking about asking you to the park during the weekend, but you had already made plans with Luka, so… I didn’t react well with the rejection. And I’m so sorry.”

“That’s okay, Adrien. For real.”

“Thank you, Marinette,” he smiled and stood up and stretched out his hand to help her up. “Come on, we don’t want to make Ms Mendeleiev mad.”

*

Adrien looked on as Marinette and Plagg chatted animatedly with each other. It was sweet, how the kwami had taken a liking to her. Hell, he even called her Princess a few times (something Adrien did not like that much). But it was nice to see two of the most important people in his life getting along so well.

“You know what kid?” Plagg floated over to his chosen.

“Why do your eyes look like you are having a terrible idea?” Chat Noir responded, flinching a little. That expression was almost always bad news.

“I have an idea, but it is not a terrible one.”

Before Adrien could respond, Marinette crawled closer. “Spill, kitty!”

“So,” he flitted around to float right by the side of Marinette's face. “I think Marinette will make a superb Chat Noir.”

“YES!”

“NO!”

They both spoke at the same time. Interestingly, their opinions of Plagg's idea had taken a U-turn in just a few seconds.

“You guys have got to be kidding me!” Marinette stood up on her feet and crossed her arms over her chest.

“But what's wrong with it?” Chat Noir stood up too. “I think you will be amazing in a catsuit!”

“But,” she tried to argue, “It is your Miraculous!”

“And I want to lend it to you!” He almost took his ring off his finger, but Marinette stopped him by putting her hand on top of his. He looked at her with a pout, “It will be just for a few minutes! No one but us will know!”

Marinette glared daggers at Plagg, who was snickering behind Chat. He had put her in such a sticky situation! How was she supposed to tell Chat Noir that she could not use the Black Cat Miraculous because she was already wearing the Ladybug ear-rings?

“I-uh, I need to pee!” Saying so, she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

“What do I do, Tikki?” Marinette slumped against the wall as she spoke in a hushed voice. 

“It doesn’t look like he is going to give up, does it?”

“No, all thanks to Plagg.” Marinette rolled her eyes.

“I knew the stinky sock would be up to mischief some way or another,” Tikki muttered.

“So?” Marinette whispered urgently. “Is there any way I can get out of this without hurting Chat's feelings?”

“I am afraid not, Marinette.” 

Marinette clutched her head in her hands. _This was a disaster!_

“Hey, don’t freak out, okay?” Tikki flew up in front of her nose. “Just remember to take off your ear-rings before you put on the ring. As long as it's for a little while, I guess you will be fine.”

Marinette nodded. She took off her Miraculous, hoping there would be enough time to switch back in case of an akuma. She handed them over to Tikki, who swooped into her purse after giving a smile towards her chosen.

When she came back into the room, Chat was sitting up looking at her expectantly. 

_Ugh, he knows I can't say no to those kitty eyes._

“Pwease pwincess?” He pouted.

She bent down and mushed his cheeks between both her hands. “You’re lucky that you are so cute.”

“You think I am cute?” _How the hell did he manage to be so cocky even with his cheeks mushed up like that?_

“You are an idiot.” She declared, plopping down.

“So, is that a yes?” He nudged her with his shoulder.

“Yeah,” she relented. _How could she stay mad at this silly boy?_

“I did not hear you.” _Oh, there was her answer._

“Chat,” she warned.

“You need to ask nicely, Princess.”

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “Chat Noir, can I borrow your Miraculous?”

Chat took off his ring with so much excitement that he almost tripped over himself. He got up on one knee with a dramatic flourish of his hair, and held up his ring in front of her.

Marinette giggled as she accepted the ring.

As soon as she put it on her finger, Plagg zoomed over to float in front of her. “Hello again.”

“You know how a Miraculous works, right?” It was Chat who asked the question.

Marinette froze. “Wha- haha, why would you say that?”

“Because Mullo?” Chat offered.

“Oh yeah, right!” She breathed a sigh of relief. For a moment she had thought her secret was out.

Marinette took a deep breath, and extended her fist.

“Plagg, _transforme-moi_!”

An entire transformation sequence later, Marinette stood in front of Chat in all her black cat glory, as the boy looked on with literal stars in his eyes.

“You look so awesome!” He squealed.

Marinette shuffled her feet awkwardly. At least Plagg had been smart enough to change her suit from Lady Noire’s.

The top of her suit was comprised of a black cheongsam top, much like her mother’s. Her arms were covered by black leather gloves ending underneath the sleeve of her top. Black leather tights covered her legs and ballet flats sat on her feet. A bow at her hip elongated into a long tail. Her blue hair was tied up in two pointed buns, which vaguely resembled cat ears.

She kinda liked this look. And no one could draw any similarity between her and Lady Noire.

“Princess?” Chat wiggled his eyebrows. “Or should I say, _Gongzhu Noire_?”

“ _Princess Black_?” Marinette snorted and cocked her hips to the side. “How long have you been thinking about that name, cat boy?”

“Longer than you think.” He winked and made finger guns at her.

“So,” she spun around, “How do I look?”

 _How was he supposed to tell her that she was making his heart beat so fast that he was afraid she would hear it?_

“You look awesome.” _Yes, that was safe._

“Don't you mean, _pawe-some_?”

_Marinette punning in a catsuit? Had he died and gone to heaven?_

With a lot of effort, he managed to keep the grin on his face. “Would you mind striking a pose for me, _Minette_?”

“Another nickname?” Marinette rolled her eyes. “Do you spend all your time dreaming about me in a catsuit?”

Chat Noir let out a nervous laugh at that.

“So, what do you say?” He said, holding up his phone in front of her, ready to take pictures.

“NO!” Marinette lunged forward and placed a hand over the camera lens. “You can’t do that!”

“What?”

“If those photos are leaked somehow, then it might make us end up in a very compromising position, Chat!” Marinette spoke in an urgent voice.

She looked straight into his eyes. _Where did her blue eyes go?_

“Chat Noir, are you listening to me?”

“Uhh, yes?” He snapped out of his reverie. “I think you are right.”

Marinette smirked. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t pose for you.”

She stepped back and stood with her feet slightly apart. “For your eyes only, cat boy.” Folding her hands over her head and cocking her hips to the side, she stood in a pose that clearly could be called sexy. _Was it Plagg? Or did she really enjoy killing him like that?_

His cheeks were burning as Marinette struck pose after pose effortlessly. _How did she do that? How was she so absolutely flawless?_

He knew it would be wrong. Taking a photo of a girl without her consent could be termed as sexual harassment. But he would never use it for any wrong reasons! He was not that kind of a guy! This was just for himself. As she said, for his eyes only. His eyes needed some way to immortalize this moment forever.

So he sneakily took a couple of photos on his phone when she wasn’t paying attention.

“Have you had enough?” She was now laying on her belly, propped up on her elbows, with her feet in the air.

“I guess.” He was almost panting from his excitement now. If this went on for too long, he was going to have a heart attack.

“Alright then,” she got up on her knees. “Plagg, _detransformation_!”

The green light ran over her body, leaving sweet Marinette in her place. “Hello.” She smiled sweetly, but she seemed a little shy.

“Welcome back, my Princess.” Chat returned the smile. She always looked adorable, be it in a white shirt and black blazer, or a grey and pink spandex suit, or a black leather suit. 

“Here,” Marinette placed the ring in his palm and got up. “I need to go to the washroom.”

“I'm back too.” Plagg swooped around him as soon as he put on the ring. 

“Hello, you little shit.” Chat scratched the back of his ear before offering him a slice of camembert.

When Marinette came back, she sat down in front of him. “So,” she began shyly, “How was it?”

“What can I say, my colors look really good on you,” he winked.

Marinette giggled in response, and a second later it transitioned into a yawn. It seemed like the cutest thing to him. “You want to go to bed?”

“Yes please,” she replied.

“Come on then,” he stood up and offered her a hand. “Let’s call it a night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the surprise Luna told you about: If you wanted to see what Gongzhu Noire looks like, check out this post here: [LINK](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/post/617797278535647232/if-you-read-cause-i-knew-i-was-in-love-with-you)
> 
> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	11. Day 11 — Chat Blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't saw the amazing art that Millie did of Gongzhu Noire’s suit, you should check here:
> 
> https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/post/617797278535647232/if-you-read-cause-i-knew-i-was-in-love-with-you
> 
> we're sorry (or not). :D  
> Let your scream at the comments, pls!!! We would love to read your reactions! <3

Marinette was getting used to their dynamic.

He always came after eleven at night, so Marinette’s parents would be already in bed. They would play a bit of video games on her computer, or watch some anime on her phone, in her bed.

But her favorite activity with Chat was lying down on her bed with him and sharing the earphones, scrolling through the playlist he made to help her sleep. She did her own research and added more songs.

“Listen this one,” she said and he smiled, adjusting the earphone. “It’s so good!”

The music started playing and she put the iPod on his belly, snuggling against Chat in her bed. Her room was already dark and she was feeling sleepy now that he was with her. She smelled the sweet scent of his hoodie and felt him caress her hair, calming her and she closed her eyes as she breathed slowly.

“Hey, princess?” he called her softly.

“Yes?

“Do you think one day you will tell me about your nightmare?”

She swallowed, feeling the fear burn inside her.

“I don’t know. I want to, Chat, I really do, but… I’m afraid.”

“Of?”

“That it becomes real.”

They stayed in silence for some seconds.

“You trust me, right?” he asked.

“I do.”

“So tell me. Please. So I can protect you.” His voice was desperate while he moved them until they were laying down on her bed, facing each other. His green eyes were glowing in the dark and she felt tears stuck in her throat.

“When I close my eyes, I'm climbing in the dark, trying not to fall apart,” she sang, caressing his face with the tips of her fingers. “Sometimes I get so high, falling is the only out I see. And I don't wanna take you down with me.”

“What if I want to?”

“Chat, I’m not going to drag you into this nonsense with me.”

“It’s me in your nightmares. Hurting and being hurt. You told me this, remember?” He brushed her hair to the side so he could kiss her forehead. “Please, tell me, princess.”

She looked at his eyes, at the way he was practically begging her to trust him and tell him her deepests secrets. And why shouldn't she? He was her partner, he was there for her - whether she used her suit or not.

“One time, in a non-existent future, I saw you in a white suit.” She whispered so low that Chat had to approach her to listen. “Your eyes were blue. Paris was drowned and people were dead and… you did all of that.” She finally had the courage to look up.

Chat was looking at her in shock.

“The bunny hero, s-she came to me to take me to the future to save you,” she started to babble. “and I told her that I couldn’t do anything because I was just a civilian and that she should find Ladybug to save you and she told me that you had… killed Ladybug.”

He swallowed and stopped touching her as if she was on fire or was poisonous.

“And what happened?” he asked after some minutes.

“I went with her and saw with my own eyes what your akumatization did to Paris,” she hugged herself. “I started to panic because if Ladybug didn’t stop you, what could _I_ do? I was just a civilian. And that was my thought until I saw you.”

He looked at her, his expression so broken that it made Marinette’s heart shatter.

“Chat Blanc. When you saw me, I saw joy in your eyes and you tried to touch me but I got scared and I stepped away. It drove you crazy and you tried to attack me and… and everything was a mess. You… you destroyed everything.”

“Did I hurt you?” he asked and when she didn’t reply, he turned to her. “Did I hurt you, Marinette?” he demanded an answer.

“You did.”

He moved further away from her on the bed, as if he had received a death blow. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks.

“And your nightmare is about me hurting you?”

“Or killing me. Or someone important to me.” She hugged herself trying to contain her sobs.

“I’m your worst nightmare. I’m your worst fear.”

“Chat-”

“I’m the reason why you aren’t sleeping. I’m the reason you are hurt.”

“It wasn’t your fault!” She tried to approach and he cringed, making her stop. “Chat, please-”

“Am I that unlucky? That I can’t even _love_?”

His question made her freeze.

“Am I that unlucky that my heart can’t belong to anyone?” he whispered, looking at his hands. “What did I do? Did I use my power against you?”

She didn’t answer, but it wasn’t necessary. He knew.

“I’m a monster,” he said.

“You aren’t! You were sad and hurt for some reason and _Hawkmoth_ hurt you. Please, Chat, let me-”

“Don’t approach me, Marinette. Or else I might hurt you again.”

“You would never hurt me, Chat.”

“Well, I do in your dreams, don’t I?”

“It’s not you. It’s an akuma.”

“We know that the people can fight the akumatization. And if I let myself be akumatized it’s because I’m weak and I wanted what he promised me.”

“You don’t know that. He takes advantage of people in their weakest moment! You should be hurt or sad or mad. It wasn’t _you_.”

He got up from her bed and went to her balcony. Marinette followed him, her heart beating fast and her hands sweating. She needed to calm him down, to prove him that Chat Blanc was in the past, that he was safe and that she wouldn’t, ever, let him suffer in that way.

“I saved you.” she said, walking slowly. He was at the end of her balcony, his back to her, with his hands on the railing. “I saved you, Chat. And everything was normal again.”

“Normal? _Normal_?” his laugh was ironic and cold, the same tone that Chat Blanc used. “Because it doesn’t look normal to me, Marinette! You just told me that you saved me because I was an akuma, an akuma that tried to hurt you, that destroyed Paris, that _killed_ people. Why did I do it? Why did I destroy everything?”

“I don’t know, Chat! I couldn’t ask you anything because we can’t know about the future. Bunnix said-”

“So you didn’t try to find anything? To know what happened to me to the point that I turned into Chat Blanc?”

“I couldn’t,” she whispered.

He looked at her suspiciously.

“You know something,” he whispered, and she tried to remain neutral. “And you’re lying to me.”

“I can’t tell you. It’s to protect you. And your emotions.”

“Yeah? I can see that you are really caring about my emotions right now.” He said in a petty way that made Marinette cringe.

“Don’t say that, Chat.”

“So tell me,” he begged and his voice was so broken that Marinette felt her chest tightened. “Tell me what you know, _please_ , Marinette. _Please_.”

He said that their love had done that to the world. And he knew her _identity_. Chat Noir loved her as Ladybug - and as Marinette.

She knew how important it was to him to know what happened, but her fear that it would hurt him made her stay quiet.

“Don’t you trust me?”

She gasped.

“ _Please_.” He put his hands on her shoulders and she looked at him, at the tears in his eyes, at the despair in his voice.

“Our love did that to the world,” she whispered.

He let his hands slide down her arms, without strength, his eyes lost.

“ _Love_?”

“We fell in love, Chat. Somehow. And our love made you be akumatized and destroy Paris,” she swallowed her tears. “I don’t know much, but we fell in love and it leads to Hawkmoth finding out about us and- and you being akumatized and destroying everything. That’s why I was so hesitant to let you stay. And to be with you.”

“Oh.” He took two steps back.

She didn’t try to reach him. She let him go.

He took two more steps back and his back hit the railing.

“T-That’s why” He cleared his throat since the tears were blocking his voice. “That’s why you didn’t want me near you in the beginning.”

“I was afraid that we would fall in love and that would make you suffer again.”

“So you thought that it would be better to make me go?”

“We-we didn’t know each other that much! And I couldn’t let Paris and our friends die, do you understand?”

“So what you’re saying is that you don’t want me here.”

“No! I’m saying that we- we have to be careful because we…

“Can’t love each other. Yes, you made that very clear, Marinette. I- I came to you because you are my friend and I worry about you and I just want to make you happy. You’re my best friend. We are best friends, right?”

“You didn’t even know me when you came to see me, Chat Noir, and you came just because Adrien asked you to. Or else I would be still suffering from the nightmares and you wouldn’t even know! Sometimes I regret calling you when I was having that panic attack! I don’t even know why I did call you, actually!” She threw her hands to the air. She was shaking, her mind was a mess, her heart was beating so hard that it was hurting her chest.

He froze in place and then she realized what she had just said.

“Chat-” she tried but he called his transformation.

“No, no. I understand it all now. I’m the reason why you’re having the nightmares. How dare I come to you to support you when I’m the reason, right?” He gave her a forced smile, a smile that made her remember Chat Blanc.

“That wasn’t-”

“Don’t worry, Marinette. I got your request, I’m leaving. And I won’t come back.” He jumped up onto the railing, ready to jump and leave when she saw the black butterfly flying towards them.

“Chat!” she screamed, but he didn’t hear her as he left. The akuma tried to reach him but couldn’t. “Shit, shit, shit, Tikki!” She went back to her room, desperate. “TIKKI!”

“Marinette? What is happening?”

“We need to go, now! Tikki, _transforme-moi_!”

As Ladybug, she grabbed her yo-yo and saw where Chat was. When she saw his icon, she ran to him as fast as she could.

When she landed on the rooftop where he was, he was sobbing in a corner with the black butterfly really close to him.

She grabbed the yo-yo, screaming his name. He looked at her, his eyes wide and full of tears.

“M-My lady?”

And the butterfly hit his bell.

“Chat, _no_!” she kneeled next to him, hugging him. “Please, be strong, please, please!”

He was trembling in her arms and in a desperate act to save him, she dropped her transformation and grabbed his head in her hands, making him look at her.

“For me, _chaton_.”

“M-Marinette.”

“You can do this, _mon chaton_. I know you can.” She kissed his forehead and hugged him. “I’m here for you, I’m here…”

He was still trembling and she intensified the hug, whispering sweet nothings to him, promising to be there, that he was her chaton, that she would protect him and-

He stopped trembling and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Why are you lying to me, my lady? Telling me that everything will be okay if it won’t?”

He held her chin, scratching it with his claws, and made her look at him.

The white suit..

The blue eyes.

She had failed him.

“Our love will destroy the world, _princess_. And there is nothing you can do about it, because I know that your heart belongs to me.”

“N-no, _Chat_ , stop.” she begged, closing her eyes when she felt his claws pierce her skin.

But it was too late.

 _She had failed him_.

Marinette opened her eyes in the dark room and took a deep breath. Her heart was beating fast and her breathing was irregular. She could feel how damp her pajamas were and sweat slid down her forehead.

She sat down on her bed, breathing slowly, letting the reality embrace her.

_I’m fine, I’m safe, he can’t hurt me. He’s not hurt. He’s not Chat Blanc._

She heard a grunt and turned her face towards her bed. Relief filled her when she saw her partner, safe and sleeping soundly by her side. The mask was there but the hood was down, so she could see that his blonde hair was a mess after some hours of sleep.

Trying not to wake him up, she grabbed her phone and saw that it was 3 am. Sighing, she put her phone aside and laid down again, turning to the side so she could see him.

Without realizing what she was doing, she brushed her fingers against her earrings, looking at Chat Noir.

_It was just a nightmare. You’re okay. Sleep._

She put in the free earphone, since the other was with her sleeping partner, and chose the piano version of the song she sang in the nightmare.

_It was just a nightmare. You both are okay._

Even with the calm music, she was too agitated to sleep. So she stretched out her hand to touch Chat’s shoulder and woke him up so he could distract her - he said for her to wake him when she had nightmares, after all - but stopped.

He was sleeping so peacefully! And he would want to know about her nightmare and she wasn’t ready to tell him - she _couldn’t_ tell him.

And then she saw the two green orbs in the dark, near Chat. Plagg was looking at her, attentive.

“ _I’m okay_ ,” she said without any sound, moving just her mouth. Plagg nodded and flew, certainly to sleep with Tikki.

Marinette snuggled against Chat and prayed that she could sleep.

After some minutes nuzzled against Chat’s warmth, his slow and steady breathing and scent encouraged her mind to calm down and she finally fell asleep, the nightmare once again forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	12. Day 12 — Kwami Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter! I hope you guys are doing okay after what Luna did last chapter 😅 Here's some fluff to heal your heart!

“Good evening, Chat Noir,” Ladybug got up to her feet, “Are you ready for patrol?”

“Actually,” he scratched his neck, “can I talk to you about something?”

“Oh.” Her eyebrows furrowed with concern. “Is something wrong?”

“No no!” He waved his hands wildly in an attempt to emphasize the “no". “It's just,” he hesitated, “I have a favor to ask.”

“Yes?”

“I had a conversation with my kwami earlier today, and he had some grievances.” Adrien cared for Plagg, he really did, but that did not change that this was probably going to be a very awkward conversation. “Plagg thinks that it is unfair that Tikki gets to spend time with the other kwamis but he cannot meet his friends from the miracle box.”

She had never really thought about it. But now that she did, she could sympathise with the poor kwami. “So,” her voice was softer, gentler, “does Plagg want to stay with me for a while?”

“Actually, as a matter of fact, he had a better plan.”

“And what is that?”

“A kwami swap.”

“What?”

“I mean,” Chat was clearly nervous, “You and I swap kwamis for a few days. Plagg goes with you, and Tikki comes with me. That way, we won't be inconvenienced in case of an akuma attack.”

That was a pretty smart idea actually. “I’m ready.”

“You are?” He had not expected it to be this easy.

“Yes.” She replied easily. “I know I would be lonely if I were separated from my friends for so long. Besides,” she went on, “I think it will be a good opportunity for us to get accustomed to each other's powers, in case of another Reflekdoll situation.”

“You always think of everything, m' lady,” Chat smirked. “That is why I love you so much.”

She responded with a giggle and a blush. “So, is it okay for you tonight?”

“What?”

“The kwami swap. Is it okay for you tonight?”

“Oh. Yes, yes. Perfectly fine.”

Ladybug looked around. “That chimney,” she pointed at a nearby roof. “You take the right and I'll go left.”

“Aye-aye.”

They swung and vaulted over, and took positions.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

“No peeking okay?”

“Your word is my command, m' lady.”

“ _Detransformation_!” They called out together.

Marinette held a little conversation with her kwami on her side of the chimney.

“Will you be okay, Tikki?” Ladybug whispered.

“Don't worry about me!” Tikki reassured her. “You have fun with Plagg!”

“Alright,” she smiled as her kwami hugged her cheek. “See you in a week. And make sure Chat behaves himself.”

“I can totally hear you, by the way.” A voice floated over from the other side of the chimney.

“Haha, sorry.” Marinette stuck out her tongue.

Without looking out from behind the chimney, both of them placed their Miraculous on the side and picked up the other's.

“ _Transforme moi!_ ”

“Looking good, m' lady!” Mister Bug winked at her as she emerged.

“You don't look so bad either, m' Lord!” Lady Noire teased back.

_It was so not fair that she could still make his heart race like that!_

“So, patrol?” She suggested.

“Actually,” he took a glance at his yo-yo phone. “I think it's going to be okay tonight. And it's late anyway.”

Lady Noire knew what he was getting late for. To be honest, she wasn't very eager either to cut off on those times. “Alright then,” she announced, “let's call it a night.”

“Thank you m' lady.” Mister Bug did a salute. “Oh, and don't let Plagg give you much trouble!”

“Don't worry, we are going to have a lot of fun!”

“Hey, don't trust that little imp!”

“Don't you badmouth that cute kitty!”

“Fine.” He shrugged. “Tell me after a week.”

*

“Good evening Princess!” Mister Bug announced as he swung up onto Marinette's balcony.

“Hello Chat Noir,” Marinette rested her elbows on the railing behind her, “I see you are Mister Bug today, huh?”

“How did you recognize me?” he exclaimed.

“Uh- you know Alya, the Ladyblogger, my best friend?” Marinette diverted her gaze in nervousness. “She was the one who told me!”

“Huh, that makes sense.” His shoulders drooped. _Did he sound disappointed?_ “And I was thinking I would give you a nice little surprise.”

Oh, so that was the thing. “Poor boy,” she pouted playfully, “Don’t be sad! You did surprise me! I mean, I have never seen Mister Bug up close!”

“You're right!” His features immediately lightened up, making Marinette feel happy too. “So do you like it?” He spun around and flexed and struck half a dozen poses in front of her. “Don't my abs look great in this suit?”

Not that she had not noticed it already, but now it was kinda difficult to tear her gaze away from there. She knew Chat Noir was pretty ripped, having slept in the same bed as her for quite some time now. But she could not deny that the lighter colours and the spots accentuated his physique much better.

“What is the matter Princess?” Mister Bug stepped forward and leaned down so they stood almost nose to nose. With a nasty smirk, he went on, “Did I put you _on the spot_ with that?” 

_No Marinette, get a hold of yourself! You are not attracted to him!_

“That's okay,” she put her finger on her nose and gently pushed his face away. Then ruffling his hair a bit, she said with a smirk, “I prefer you in leather anyway.” With that, she marched down the skylight, hoping he would not hear how fast her heart was beating.

Mister Bug stood there, frozen in his spot. He could feel his cheeks were on fire. What did she just say?

He slowly climbed down through the skylight. “Did you just-" 

“-quote Frozen 2 to you?” Marinette hurriedly finished for him. “Yeah.”

“Right, right. That’s exactly what I was going to say.” _That was so not what he was going to say._

They both stood in silence six feet apart for a few minutes, until Marinette decided she had had enough. “So, no purrs tonight?” she cooed.

That did seem to work in relieving the tension considerably. “I’m afraid not, my Princess.” He closed his eyes and called for his detransformation. Marinette saw that he was wearing the black cat hoodie and mask. “But I will always be Chat Noir to you.”

_You will always be Chat Noir to me._

Marinette felt her knees wobble as icy blue flashed in front of her eyes. Fortunately, Chat was right there to catch her. 

“Hey Mari, are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s- I’m just a little tired.”

“Let’s go to bed then, okay?” He picked her up in his arms. Marinette loved his smell. She leaned against his chest.

“Hey Chat Noir?”

Chat Noir turned his head to look into her eyes. “Yes?”

_Green. Emerald green eyes. Not blue._

“Nothing.”

His brows furrowed up for a moment before his lips broke into a warm smile. “You’re acting off. Let’s get you to bed.”

As they lay side by side on the bed, Marinette lifted herself up on one side, resting her head on her elbow. “So, what’s with the change?”

Chat was lying on his back. “Oh,” he said, “it was just a little thing me and Ladybug came up with.” Suddenly his eyes lit up. “Hey, you haven’t met Tikki, have you?”

She had done more than just met her, but of course Chat didn’t need to know that. “Is that your kwami?”

“Yes!” Chat sat up. “And she is the cutest little thing ever, you have to meet her!”

“Sure, why not.”

“Hey Tikki,” he called out, “are you asleep?”

“Is anything wrong, Mister Bug?” She emerged from the headboard.

“No everything’s fine,” Chat assured her, “I just wanted you to meet my friend.”

Tikki twirled around in the air to face Marinette.

“Marinette, this is Tikki, the kwami of creation.” He made the introductions.

“Hello Marinette.” Tikki smiled at her.

“And Tikki, this is Marinette, and I’m sure you’ll love her because she is also a goddess of creation.”

“Chat!”

“It’s not wrong!” He laughed. Marinette rolled her eyes and turned back to Tikki.

“Nice to meet you, Tikki.” Marinette opened her palm so that Tikki could rest on it. She used her other hand to tickle her belly which made her giggle. “You are cute.”

She turned to look at Chat and just caught a fraction of a second of what she assumed was him staring at her lovingly. He looked away almost as soon as she looked, but from his flustered expression she could guess that she wasn’t wrong. A light pink colour came to her cheeks at the thought.

“It’s late,” Tikki spoke up, “I think we should all get some sleep.”

“You are right, Tikki,” Chat agreed. The little kwami floated over to Chat Noir to hug his nose, before floating back to her (usual) perch on the headboard.

“Come on, Princess,” he spread his arms, “I may not have purrs, but I have cuddly arms!”

“Silly cat,” Marinette giggled, but she was not turning down the invitation.

“You know,” she murmured as she rested her head on his chest, “you look kinda hot wearing those ear-rings.”

“H-hot?” Chat Noir squeaked. “Did you just say hot?”

“Good night kitty-cat!” Marinette buried her chest in the folds of his shirt as she smiled to herself. She loved making her Chat Noir flustered like that.

 _Her Chat Noir._ She liked the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	13. Day 13 — Flower Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Plagg are sunshines and we don't deserve them.  
> that's it. that's the whole chapter.

“This is idiotic.”

“Agreed.”

“She is an idiot!”

“Ditto.”

“How could she trade a dinner with _cheese_ fondue for a man?”

“Wait, what?” Marinette lowered her hand full of popcorn to laugh. “That’s what is making you mad, and not the fact that she was in love with her best friend all that time and didn’t realize it?”

“Believe me, that is more normal than it should be.” Plagg complained from her hair, where he was sitting nibbling the cheddar Marinette had given him. “You, humans, are idiots.”

“I think I would notice if I was in love with my best friend.”

Plagg choked and started laughing so loud that Marinette grabbed him with her hand and put him in her lap. The kwami was laughing so hard that tears started streaming down his cheeks.

“What is so funny?”

“Nothing, I swear.” He said, cleaning the tears with his paws, still laughing. “It’s just ridiculous.”

“You’re the ridiculous one.” She rolled her eyes.

“Urgh, I’m dead. My stomach hurts from laughing.”

“Oh, really?” Marinette grabbed the cheddar that was in her lap and looked at it. “So can I throw it away?

Plagg flew to the cheese and hugged it, making Marinette chuckle and scratch under his jaw. “I’m going to miss you, Plagg. It was a fun week.”

“It was. But I miss my kid.”

“Awww, aren’t you the sweetest kwami ever?” She cupped him in her hands and he rolled his eyes.

“I’m the god of the destruction! I’m not cute, I’m dangerous and-” He started purring while Marinette caressed his head with her thumb.

“Yes, you are,” she said smugly.

“Marinette.” Plagg said, opening one eye to look at her. “Why were you crying that night?”

“It was a nightmare.”

“And what is it about? You keep telling my kid that it’s something that you can’t tell. That it’s something that is a secret. Is it about your miraculous?”

“Yes.” she sighed. “It is about it.”

“You know, you can tell me. I’m good at keeping secrets.”

She frowned and he flew to nuzzle her cheek.

“Please tell me, bug. I won’t tell anyone.”

She ran her hand through her hair, restless, and bent her knees with her foot on the bed. Plagg sat on her knees and looked at her.

“When we were 14, Bunnix came to me. She said that something had happened in the past that changed the future to the point that- that-” she took a deep breath to calm down. “That Chat was akumatized.”

Plagg was shocked and she started to ramble before she lost the courage.

“Paris was destroyed. Drowned and in pieces and he was there, alone. His suit was all white and we fought and- and he knew who I was, Plagg. He knew that I’m Ladybug and…” she tried really hard to not cry, but the tears were stronger than her.

“That’s why you don’t want to let yourself fall in love with him?”

“I’m not in love with him.” She cleaned her tears. “Besides, we can’t.”

“Why?”

“He said that our love did it to the world, so…”

“Loving him would cause the end of the world?”

“Something like that.”

“But you already love him. And the world is not destroyed.”

“I don’t love him in a romantic way, Plagg.” she said harshly, and Plagg didn’t move.

The kwami looked at the ring in her hand and sighed.

“Do you know why he was akumatized? Or what happened with you both in that timeline?”

“I saw my version drowned in Paris. Hawkmoth was near me, but I don’t have any idea how it happened. I just know that he knew who I was before his akumatization and… that he was lonely. For years, maybe? He called himself Chat Blanc and he almost killed me. My nightmares are about him succeeding. Or about me drowning. And he is alone. Always alone.”

“He is not alone, Marinette. He has you.” Plagg nuzzled her cheek.

“What if I don’t save him, Plagg? What if I lose him?”

“You won’t. We’re going to take care of him, I promise you. Do you promise me?”

“Yes.” She looked at Plagg, trying to dry her tears. “I’m scared. I’m _so_ scared.”

“I know, bug. I know.”

She hugged the kwami and cried her heart out.

*

The next night, after they traded back the miraculous, Ladybug and Chat Noir did a quick patrol and she went back home.

She spent half hour listening to Tikki telling about all the fun things she did with Chat, smiling widely with her kwami’s excitement. She had dinner with her parents, took a good shower and put on her favorite pjs.

Chat would be in her room in half an hour, so she decided to spend the time waiting for him by doodling some new clothes.

Since Chat started spending the nights with her, she was sleeping better. So her creativity was slowlygoing back to the way it was before her nightmares.

She was working on a colorful dress with flower patterns when Chat arrived. He kissed the top of her head and looked over her shoulder at the sketchbook on her lap.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Do you like it?” she smiled. “I still have some things to finish on it.”

“It’s perfect. Like you.”

She rolled her eyes.

“It’s good to see you in leather again.”

“It’s good to be back. Plagg said he misses you.”

“Let me say hi to my favorite cat!”

Chat gasped, putting his hand against his chest.

“I thought I was your favorite cat!”

“Nope.” She smirked and Chat huffed, calling out his transformation. Plagg flew to Marinette, nuzzling her while Marinette laughed.

“You both are ridiculous.” he complained.

“He’s jealous because I don’t do this with him.” Plagg flew to Chat’s hoodie pocket to eat the cheese that was there.

“I already miss Tikki. She’s so sweet.”

“Stop being mean, Plagg is sweet too.”

“Plagg just loves me for the cheese.”

“Lies.” Plagg put his head out of the pocket. “I love you because of the cheese, the comfort and the princess.”

Chat rolled his eyes and Marinette laughed.

“Ok, enough, brat cat. Go eat your cheese.”

After talking a little about their day, they sat on the floor of her room. It was a mess with fabric, flowers, ribbons, buttons and other things to make clothes, all them used for Marinette to brainstorm her designers.

Chat was playing on her phone, trying to break her record in _Temple Run_ , but his mind was distracted. He caught himself looking at her cute expression of concentration, the way she bit her tongue, thinking while drawing, the little frowning and the sparkle of excitement shining in her eyes.

He put her phone aside, looking at her for some minutes. The dark circles under her eyes were almost gone and from what he saw while spending the night with her, she was starting to sleep better. Her creativity being back was a signal that she was getting better.

And he was glad for being a part of her healing process.

His princess.

She could be a princess, she just needed her crown.

He grabbed her phone again and searched how to make a flower crown. He looked around himself, seeing all the supplies he needed right on her floor.

Chat started crafting her crown and Marinette didn’t notice him. She was too busy playing with her fabric and ribbons, trying to fit them together and scribbling on her sketchbook, doing her designs like she was in her room alone.

Good. This way he would be able to surprise her.

When the flower crown was ready, Chat smiled. Yes, it wasn’t the most beautiful flower crown in the world and probably Marinette could do a lot better than his with her eyes closed, but he was proud because he was the one that did it for her.

He really hoped she liked it.

She was sitting on the floor, her sketchbook on her lap, while she mumbled something. Carefully, to not scare her, Chat kneeled in front of her and put the crown on her head.

She looked up, a curious smile on her lips, and she put her hand on her crown.

“What is this?”

“You, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, are crowned the princess of Chaton Kingdom!” He opened the camera app on her phone and handed it to her. Marinette looked at it, and her eyes widened.W ith a big smile, she looked at Chat.

“This is so beautiful! Oh my god, Chat! Where did you get it?”

“I made it.”

“You _made_ it?!” She squeaked, putting her sketchbook to the side and kneeling. “ _Chat_ ,” she put her hands on his face, smiling. “You’re so sweet, what did I do to deserve you?”

He choked and she laughed, sitting on her legs.

“Thank you, my dear knight.”

“Y-You’re welcome, my princess.” he opened his arms. “Give me a hug, Marinette.”

She looked at him and he saw that glimpse of fear he always saw in her eyes when she woke up after a nightmare. But as soon as it appeared, it disappeared.

“Marinette?” He called her and she smiled, but he saw it wasn’t the same smile as minutes ago.

She hugged him, burying her face into his chest.

“You don’t have to ask me for hugs, Chat. You can hug me all you want.”

“Good,” he put his chin against her head.

“But I need to ask you for something.” She raised her head, her chin against his chest while looking at him. Chat looked at her, brushing the strands of her hair to the side. “Promise me that if you ever feel down, or sad, or angry… any emotion that can lead to an akumatization, you will think about me and come to me, okay? So I can help you.”

“I promise you, princess.” he smiled and she sighed, relieved. “But why this suddenly?”

“I promised someone that I would take care of you like you are taking care of me. Thank you, _kitty_.”

He melted and before he could ask who was the person that she made the promise to, she bopped his nose.

“Let’s clean my floor, what do you say?”

“Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	14. Day 14 — Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot chocolate, a movie, and some questions left unasked and unanswered.  
> Enjoy!

Marinette shut her closet door and turned to look at Chat, who was rolling up some fabric.

“Would you like some hot chocolate?” She asked him.

“I guess,” he shrugged his shoulders, “why not?”

“What kind do you like?” She took one of his arms and put it around herself. “I personally prefer milk chocolate, because I have got a sweet tooth.”

Chat scratched the back of his head, “I don't really know?”

“What do you mean you don't know?”

“Actually I have never had hot chocolate.” He was a little awkward admitting it.

“Wait, what?” Marinette straightened up and let Chat’s arm drop from around her shoulder. “Are you saying you have never tasted hot chocolate in your life? Not even once?”

Chat Noir nodded.

“Oh my God, that is so wrong!” She exclaimed. “We have to set it right at once! Are cats even allowed to drink hot chocolate?”

“I am not a real cat.”

“Right.”

“Princess, look at me!” He grabbed her wrists in both his hands. “Don't freak out, please!”

“But I don't want to ruin your first time!”

Chat blushed furiously at the double-entendre. Only then did Marinette realise what she had said. Her eyes widened and she let out a little squeak.

“I swear I didn't mean it that way!” She spoke in a high-pitched voice.

“I know, Princess.” Her cuteness made him giggle.

“Chat Noir,” she whined, “I don't even know what type of chocolate you like.”

“I promise you,” he held her hands in his and lifted them, “I will love anything my Princess will make for me.”

Now it was Marinette's turn to blush and giggle.

“At least tell me whether you like sweet, bitter, spicy or minty?” 

“Make it like how you think about me.”

Marinette scrunched up her nose as she seemed to analyse Chat Noir's entire personality.

“Got it!” She exclaimed after a few moments. 

“Tell me,” Chat pleaded.

“No,” she declared, “I want it to be a surprise!”

She turned away towards the trapdoor. Before she exited through it, she turned back to look one more time. “Don’t get up to any mischief while I am gone, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good kitty.” She gave him a smile before leaving.

Chat Noir sat down on the floor, looking around the room. At first glance, it'd seem like there wasn't much to see. But the harder you looked, the more details you would spot. He had been here so many times already, and yet there was so much of this little room that he had not explored. How Marinette managed to fit so much into such a small space while still making it look not messy was beyond him.

That was why he could not keep still for more than twenty seconds.

He went snooping around her chaise lounge, where a few rolls of fabric and a heap of clothes were placed beside it. He felt the fabric, it was soft. Adrien had been forced to wear uncomfortable, stiff clothes more often than he liked, which was why he chose to wear casual clothes more often. It was also the reason why he had a particular love for soft fabrics. He sniffed the pile of clothes, and a smell that was distinctly Marinette's calmed his olfactory senses.

His instincts took him to Marinette's desk next. Textbooks and notebooks were arranged in a neat pile. Pens, pencils, brushes and other stationary were stuffed into two cups. As he looked over the soft pink surface of the table-top, his eyes fell on the drawer. The corner of a page stuck out of it. He opened the drawer, intending to place the paper inside properly.

But he stopped when he noticed what was on that paper.

It was a sketch of himself. Chat Noir, that is. It was not very detailed, more like a quick doodle. Underneath was written in feminine capital letters “CHAT NOIR". The “NOIR" was darkened to the point that there were dents on the paper, clearly from tracing the letters over and over again.

Chat was confused. What exactly was that all about?

As he kept looking at the paper, he spotted a scribble on the side which had been struck through multiple times so that the original thing was almost illegible. But that piqued his interest, and he was not going to let go until he had made it out.

Was it-? He could make out a “CHAT" and a “B" right next to it. 

He held up the paper against the light. It was “BLANC".

_Chat Blanc?_

What was that?

He did not have much time to think though, because he heard Marinette coming through the trapdoor. True, he could have hidden the paper away and pretended that nothing happened. But his curiosity got the better of him.

“What are you doing there, kitty?” Marinette came up behind him and placed two steaming mugs on top of the desk.

“I was just looking around, and-” he held up the paper, “-what is this Princess?”

It was probably a good thing that Marinette had already put the mugs down, or else, she would have surely dropped them and made a mess of the floor. Because of the way her eyes widened and her body stiffened, it wasn’t difficult to say that she was totally shocked.

“Wh- where did you get that?” She swooped in to grab the paper but Chat was too fast for her. “Give it to me!”

“Not before you tell me what this is about.” He took complete advantage of his height as he held the paper high above his head, where Marinette could not reach it. “Why have you traced and retraced the letters of NOIR over and over?”

“I will tell you but first give me back my paper!”

“Promise?”

“Yeah, now give it already!”

Chat relented and handed the paper back to her. “Now tell me.”

Marinette realised that he would not let it go unless he got an answer. “It’s because,” she tried to come up with an excuse, “because I kept getting the spelling wrong! Yes, the spelling! So I traced over the words so that it gets embedded into my memory!”

“Oh.” Something about Marinette’s words seemed off. The way her eyebrows twitched and her hands shook, he was worried about her. That was why he refrained from asking further about the ‘Chat Blanc’.

“So,” he sniffed around the two mugs as Marinette put the paper away in her closet, “which one of these sweet-smelling chocolates is mine?”

He was trying hard to change the topic, and Marinette could understand that. “The black one,” she called out, “but don’t start before I come!”

“Oh my God, this smells so good!” Chat Noir took a long whiff of his mug. “What did you put in it?”

“You’ll see.” Marinette arrived holding a DVD in her hand. “Alright so,” she announced, “who wants to watch _Tangled_ with me?”

“Me!” Chat noir leaped up with his hand raised, earning a giggle from Marinette. 

“Come on over here, then!” She pulled both chairs in front of her computer.

Chat looked between the computer and her chaise lounge. “Can’t we,” he spoke in a little voice, “move the chaise over to the computer so that we can _lounge_ while we watch?” 

“No can do, kitty!” Marinette assumed a stern expression on her face, although the corners of her lips tugged into a little smile. “There will be no moving around in my room.” Chat Noir’s shoulders drooped at her words. “But, what if we put one chair away and I sit on your lap?”

“Yes!” Chat Noir visibly lit up at the offer. That boy was a sucker for cuddles. So was Marinette actually, she could never have enough of Chat’s warm, cozy cuddles.

“Can you bring over the mugs without spilling them?”

“Yup!” Chat was actually doing a better job than her at effortlessly balancing the mugs in his hands. He handed the pink mug to Marinette. “Now, cuddle time?”

Marinette blushed as she sat down on Chat's lap. As he wrapped an arm around her, Marinette mumbled, “I'm not crushing your legs, am I?”

“Nah,” Chat shrugged. “You weigh as light as a feather to me.”

Marinette giggled as Chat nuzzled his face into her neck. “Stop or I'll spill my chocolate!”

Chat listened to her for once. As Marinette rested her head against his shoulder, he took a sip out of his mug.

“Woah!” He exclaimed, “This tastes so amazing! What did you put in it?”

“Cardamom,” Marinette smirked. “For that's how I think of you: sweet with a spicy flavour.”

Chat's lips slowly curved into a huge grin. “I see,” he said with a smirk.

Marinette felt her heart beat faster at the way his eyes looked. Did she cross a line at the “spicy" comment? But when Chat Noir did not bring it up again, she finally relaxed.

Halfway through the movie, Chat Noir looked down and saw that Marinette had fallen asleep in his lap, her mouth slightly open. He smiled. Quietly turning off her computer, he picked her up in his arms and carried her away to her bed. 

As he settled down into the bed beside her, he wondered what Chat Blanc meant? And what was the real reason behind that doodle? There were a lot of questions in his mind, but he knew he could not get the answers from the one person who could give them to him. So the only way was to bury them away.

But when Marinette turned her face towards him, her breath smelling faintly of chocolate, he could not stop a smile from coming to his lips. This girl was trying so hard to hide all her secrets and hold back all of her fears. The least he could do was let her forget them as long as he was with her. If talking about them upset her, he would not ask unless she wanted to tell him by herself.

He slowly drifted to sleep, surrounded by the smell of chocolate and Marinette’s body wash, wrapped in Marinette’s arms and legs, and that was the closest to Heaven he had ever felt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	15. Day 15 — Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that in this fic we're all Alya.

Marinette was Ladybug and luck was her thing - at least it was supposed to be.

But some things that happen in her life make her question if the luck was just when she was transformed, because, really, what were the chances that, every night that Chat spent with her, Alya would visit her just on the day she slept in Chat’s lap?

It was a friday night and she and Chat were watching a streamer playing the new game both of them wanted but didn’t have money (in her case) or time (in his case) to play. She crawled into his lap and got comfy, her phone in his hands while they watched.

She fell sleep at 2 am in his lap and Chat carried her to her bed.

Saturday morning came and with it, Alya decided to visit Marinette and get permission to enter the girl's room from her parents. The thing was that Marinette’s parents didn’t know she had adopted a stray cat and that the cat was sleeping in her room.

They woke up from Alya’s screaming.

“Girls?” Sabine screamed back while Marinette tried to get free of Chat, since the two of them had suddenly woken up, they were confused, flushed and desperate to put miles between them. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes, _maman_!” Marinette screamed back. “I just scared Alya!”

“Ok. You both be careful!”

“We will!” Alya screamed and looked at Marinette, a smirk on her face.

Marinette gulped.

“Okay, so... which one wants to explain to me who this beautiful blonde sunshine that, looking at the hoodie and mask, I bet I know who is under the disguise, and why you both were sleeping together?”

“Look-”

“We-”

“It’s nothing you’re-

“We just slept together!”

“NOT IN THAT MEANING-!”

“Okay, okay, _calm down_!” Alya raised both hands and made them shut up. “I can’t hear when you both speak at the same time. One at a time.”

“Actually, I think I should go-” Chat said, getting up. “Seems you both have a lot to catch up on and-”

“Oh, no, no, no, my dear kitty. You stay.” Alya smirked and Chat groaned, sitting down on Marinette’s bed. “Since when did this start happening?”

“So…” Marinette looked at Chat, who was begging _her_ to talk and sighed. “When I had that panic attack at school, Adrien said that I asked for Chat’s help. Maybe it was because he saved me when Nightmare attacked, I mean, before I was hit.”

“Yes.”

“So, Adrien told Chat that I called for him and Chat came to me at night to see if I was okay and,” she looked at Chat, who agreed with the head. “and I told him that I couldn’t sleep because I was having the same nightmare that I had when I was hit. And…” She poked Chat with her elbow for him to continue.

“And I came to see if she was okay and I offered to stay with her in case she had a nightmare. And we’ve been doing this since then.”

“Every night?”

“Almost,” Marinette cringed.

“And he’s not transformed when he’s with you?”

“It’s kind of uncomfortable to sleep in the suit,” he shrugged and Alya smirked. “Hey- that’s not- I mean-”

“Does Ladybug know that you’re spending all night sleeping in a civilian’s house?”

“No. She would freak out.”

Marinette tried to stay calm - and she was failing miserably.

“And your parents?” Alya asked Marinette.

She shook her head and Alya tried to hide her smirk.

“So you’re keeping a stray cat in your room, Mari. Or did you adopt him as your _boyfriend_?”

“We’re just friends!” Marinette and Chat said at the same time and Alya laughed, raising her hands like she was surrendering.

“Okay, okay. It’s just a really good friendship. I got it. After all, you still have the crush on-”

“Okay, look,” Marinette grabbed Alya’s shoulder. “Can we please talk about everything later? I need to change and Chat needs to go home.”

“You’re right. Bye, Chat. It was a pleasure to see you.”

“Yeah. Bye, Alya,” he waved at Alya and he looked at Marinette.

“Do you want a moment alone? To be good friends, maybe?” Alya said teasing them. The two innocent dorks blushed and Chat called his transformation, leaving Marinette’s room without looking at her.

When Marinette stayed alone with Alya in her room, she groaned.

“Is there any way to make you forget what you saw?”

“Giving me his identity?”

“I don’t know, it must be a secret! That’s why he wears the mask and the hoodie.”

“Well, then, girl. You get ready because you will just give me all the details about your new cat.”

Marinette wanted to die.

*

When they met Adrien and Nino later to go to the movies, Alya was still trying to make Marinette talk. All the way to the movie theater, Alya tried to convince Marinette to talk more about the blonde hero; while, Nino scolded her.

Adrien was a flushed mess for some reason.

“Tell me, girl!”

“Alya, leave the girl alone,” Nino chuckled. “If she wanted to talk about her friendship with Chat Noir, she would tell you already. Right, Mari?”

“Thank you, Nino! Finally someone on my side.”

“Hey, I’m on your side too.” Adrien said and Marinette smiled at him.

“Can’t you see that our baby girl is growing up, hubby?” Alya turned to Nino, who laughed. “She has a boyfriend now!”

“Chat is not my boyfriend, urgh!” Marinette sighed. “He’s just my friend.”

_Oh._

Adrien said that phrase a million times about Marinette and now she was using it to him. But why the hell was it making his chest hurt?

He brushed his hand against his chest and Nino frowned, approaching him and ignoring the discussion between Alya and Marinette.

“Is everything ok, Adrien?”

“Oh? Yes, yes. It is.”

For some reason, it sounded like a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	16. Day 16 — Do not disturb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on the "just-a-friend" stuff from the previous chapter...

Chat Noir perched silently on the next roof, looking at his Princess. She sat on her lounge chair, scrolling on her phone. She looked so engrossed that he bet she wouldn’t even notice if he crept up on her.

The urge was too much. Chat Noir was feeling mischievous tonight. He wanted to hear Marinette squeal in surprise.

This time he grabbed his bell in his hand so that it wouldn’t give him away like the last time. He silently and carefully landed on the Wi-Fi tower. And then with a light thud, he landed just beside her. 

Needless to say, Marinette gave a shriek and threw her phone into the air.

Luckily Chat caught the phone before it dropped onto the street.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” Marinette yelled after she caught her breath.

“Trying to get this exact reaction from you.” A shit-eating grin plastered on his face, he extended the phone towards her.

She grabbed it from his hand and put it inside her pocket. “Well, I hope you're proud of yourself!” Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned away from him.

“Aww, is my Princess mad at me?” He placed both his hands on her shoulders.

Marinette wriggled out from under his hands. “Yes,” she huffed.

“Please don't be,” Chat mumbled into her ear as he wrapped her in a tight hug from behind. It made Marinette break into a fit of giggles. “See, I made you laugh!” He placed his chin on top of her head.

“You are an idiot.” She relaxed into his chest and sighed. Of course she could not stay mad at him. “Never ever do that again.”

“I can't really promise you that,” Chat teased.

“Well let me rephrase it,” Marinette turned around, grabbed the collar of his suit in both her hands, and tugged to make him bend down. “You do that again, and I will shoo you away with a broom.”

Chat scrunched up his face. “Me-owch!”

“Or maybe a spray bottle.”

“Hey!” He placed his hands on top of hers and removed them from his collar. “That's just brutal!”

“Oh is it?” Marinette cocked her hips to the side. “But I won’t have to do it if you be a good kitty.”

“You do draw a hard bargain, don't you?”

“What can I say, I have been told that I have the makings of a good businesswoman.” Marinette cocked her brows at him.

“Can't deny that, your Highness.” Chat brought her hands to his mouth and placed a light kiss on each of them, earning a giggle from Marinette. “So,” he shifted their position and tucked Marinette under one of his arms. “What were you doing on your phone?”

“Oh.” Marinette wrapped her arms around his torso. “I was just looking up the latest trends.” 

“Did I interrupt anything important?” 

“Actually,” he noticed the playful twinkle in her eyes, “I think I am in the mood to kick someone's ass at video games right now.”

“Oh you don't say!” Chat raised his eyebrows in playful shock. “But let me tell you, I have had a lot of practice since the last time we played.”

“Why don't we verify that statement of yours, cat boy?”

“Oh you're on!”

Eight back to back matches later, out of which Chat had won three, he finally decided to give up.

“Well, at least you're getting better.” Marinette smiled at him. It was hard to believe how her demeanour changed when she played. Gamer Marinette was ruthless no comma and knew nothing except winning. But as soon as the match was over, she was his Princess, trying to cheer up her opponent. And strangely, Chat found himself attracted to both these girls.

Marinette stretched her arms and yawned. “Or maybe,” Chat offered, “it's because you are sleepy.”

Marinette smiled and shrugged in a tired way. “Let's go to bed.”

“Yeah.” Chat agreed.

*

As they lay on the bed, Marinette rolled over on top of Chat’s outstretched hand. 

“So, Alya knows.”

Chat was probably expecting this conversation. “Yeah.”

“Is it bad?”

“No no! I mean,” Chat nervously went on, “We just don’t want this to get about, right? And Alya is not the type to tattle. So as long as it’s just her-”

“She’s already told Nino.”

“-and Nino-”

“Nino never hides anything from Adrien.”

Chat suppressed a giggle. “Well Adrien knew anyway.”

“WHAT?!”

“I mean-” He should really start watching his mouth before speaking. “Adrien was the one who told me about your nightmares.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell him that you have been spending your nights with me, right?”

“Of course not!”

“Well,” Marinette turned her face away, “he knows now, so it doesn’t make any difference.”

“Hey,” he touched her face and turned it towards him, “Is that bad?”

She did not meet his eye. “I hope he does not get the wrong idea about us.”

“Look at me, Princess.” She obeyed him. “What idea do you want everyone to get about us?”

“That we’re just friends.” She said easily.

“Is that all I mean to you?” For some reason, his voice sounded sad.

“I mean,” she explained, “you are my best friend and I really care for you. I know you do too.” That brought a smile to his face. “But there’s nothing going on between us, right?”

“Right.” The sad edge was still in his voice as he looked away.

“Hey.” Marinette shifted to rest on top of his chest. “Is everything okay?”

Chat nodded silently.

“Are you scared that Hawkmoth may come to know about this settlement between us? Because I can assure you that neither of my friends will tell anyone. Besides,” She sat up and flexed, showing off her toned arms. “Your Princess is a strong girl!”

“Don’t I know that?” Chat said jokingly and in response, Marinette swatted his arm lightly. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into the bed with him.

“I will never let anything happen to you, Marinette.” Chat whispered into her hair.

“Mm-hm, me neither.” She replied before drifting off to sleep.

*

Marinette reached school before Alya the next day. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened though; since Chat Noir had been helping her to sleep better, she was seldomly late to school. 

However, she had not expected Alya to storm into the classroom and begin to rattle her bodily.

“Why the hell were you not receiving my calls last night? And not replying to my messages?”

“What?” Marinette kept staring at her best friend in silent confusion for a while. “You called last night?”

“Do I sound like I am kidding?” 

_She most certainly did not._

Marinette reached into her purse to take out her phone. She had not looked at it since last night.

Twelve missed calls. Two voice messages. Twenty-seven text messages.

All of them from Alya.

Marinette looked up with a guilty expression on her face. 

“So what is your excuse?” Alya questioned.

Suddenly her eyes caught something on the notifications bar. She pulled down the quick settings panel. 

“Ah,” she exclaimed. For right there she saw, the Do Not Disturb function was enabled.

But how? She did not remember enabling it.

_Oh._

She remembered how Chat had scared her last night and she had thrown her phone into the air and then they had both fumbled with it. She had not checked her phone since then.

“It must be when Chat-" she began but abruptly stopped when she looked at Alya's face.

Her expression had changed completely from stern to curious. Now she had this nosey look on her face which could only mean one thing - questions.

“So, Chat Noir visited you again last night, huh?” She asked as she leaned against the back of her seat. “Why was your phone on ‘Do Not Disturb’?” Alya raised an eyebrow at her. “What have you two been really up to?”

Marinette’s cheeks grew alarmingly red, but she did not get an opportunity to reply before Adrien and Nino turned around in their seats.

“What are you girls talking about?” Nino asked the question.

Alya made the let-me-tell-you-a-secret gesture with her hand as she replied, loud enough for Marinette to hear. “Marinette and Chat Noir were doing the nasty last night.”

“Oh my God Alya shut up!” Marinette hid her face in her hands and screeched. 

“Wh-what?” Adrien’s brain had short-circuited.

Marinette assumed that the pure model boy was clearly not used to talking about stuff like that, which was why he had that reaction. But that only made her all the more uncomfortable. She really wished Alya had not said things like that in front of Adrien.

“Alya,” she muttered through clenched teeth, “let’s not do this in front of the boys?” 

“Oh?” Alya took a quick look at Marinette, who was gesturing towards Adrien with her eyes. “So sunshine,” she vehemently ignored Marinette’s expression of panic as she went on, “what are your thoughts on the situation?” 

Adrien suddenly found it very hard to breathe. “Well, just because they are sleeping in the same bed-” 

“Woah woah hold up.” Alya leaned forwards. “Who told you about the same bed thing?” 

“Uhh, Nino?” Adrien tried. 

“No dude, I did not.” Nino flatly said.

“Yes, he would not,” Alya spoke up, “because even I did not mention that to him.” 

“Alright fine, I eavesdropped!” That was his last, most desperate attempt. 

“Woah, M,” Nino looked at Marinette. “You’re making me regret ever supporting you!” 

“Oh no,” Marinette slammed her face into the desk. “Please let me die.”

“No no Marinette!” Adrien almost turned around in his seat. “I meant to say you and Chat Noir are clearly not doing anything!”

“And how are you so sure?” Alya narrowed her eyes at him.

“Because Marinette is a pure, sweet girl who would never do something irresponsible like that!” Adrien burst out. “She is smart and wise and she always knows what the right thing to do is! And I can never imagine her doing something like that!” He said all of it in one single breath.

“Dude,” Nino offered, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I-” he stood up, “I just need to go to the bathroom.”

Adrien left in a hurry. He walked quickly towards the bathroom. Once there, he slumped against the wall outside the bathroom, trying to catch his breath. 

“Hey.”

He whipped around only to lock eyes with a very familiar set of blue.

“Marinette? What are you doing here?”

“I-uh,” she averted her gaze, “I just came here to thank you. For standing up for me back there.”

“Oh.”

“Did you-” she sounded really nervous, “did you really mean all those things you said about me?”

“I do, Pri-Marinette,” he stopped himself just in time. Luckily, Marinette did not catch on. “I think you are one of the most amazing girls I have ever known.”

“Uh, thanks really.” Marinette blushed lightly at the compliments. 

“Hey, let me know if Chat Noir ever tries to take advantage of you or anything! I’m always up for kicking some superhero butt,” he joked.

“No!” Adrien saw a flicker of a rare passion in her eyes as her brows furrowed up, “Chat Noir will never do anything like that! He is my friend!”

“Hey,” Adrien took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, “I was only kidding!”

“Yeah,” she chuckled nervously, “I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

“It’s alright.” Adrien smiled warmly. “Now let’s get back to class?”

“Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	17. Day 17 — Balcony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we bring to you all: tears :D

“I think that’s all for today’s session, Marinette. I’m really proud of your progress in the last few weeks.” Marinette’s therapist, Doctor Park, smiled.

“Thank you, doc.” Marinette smiled back, following her out the room.

“You’re sleeping better and your mom told me that you’re eating again. That’s incredible! Are you doing something that is helping you?”

“Hm…” Marinette hesitated. “I have a cat and… he’s helping me a lot.”

“Oh, you got a pet? That’s so sweet! But I thought that you couldn’t have animals since you live in a bakery. You told me that when I suggested a therapy dog.”

“He’s not at my home. He’s a stray that likes to spend the nights on my balcony,” she explained quickly. “I feed him and spend some time with him before bed and it’s helping me a lot.”

“Well, that’s sweet. And what is his name?”

“Chat.”

“As in Chat Noir?” The doctor smirked, and Marinette held her urge to facepalm.

“Yes, because he’s… black and he has these green eyes and…”

“And Chat Noir is your favorite hero. You told me last week.”

Marinette blushed.

“Well, I’m glad that little Chat is helping.”

“Me too, doctor.”

“See you next week, okay?” The doctor smiled and Marinette nodded.

“See you.”

*

**[Chaton]:** Gonna be a little late for patrol tonight, :(

**[Ladybug]:** Ohhh, are you going to see your girlfriend?!!?!

**[Chaton]:** No, I need to deal with some civilian problems. And familiar ones.

 **[Chaton]:** *sigh*

 **[Chaton]:** I need a vacation.

 **[Chaton]:** Wait…

**[Ladybug]:** Yes? hehe

**[Chaton]:** She’s not my girlfriend!!!!!

**[Ladybug]:** Took you so long to notice… are you sure she isn’t, _chaton_?

**[Chaton]:** I hate you.

**[Ladybug]:** I love you too.

 **[Ladybug]:** See you soon <3

Ladybug bit her bottom lip, looking around. Paris was under her, the city of lights was still awake. Since Chat would be a little late, she had some time alone.

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

She was in the building where Oblivio had happened.

She was in the building where she saw Chat Blanc for the first time, years ago.

What was she doing?

She couldn’t let him enter her life _that_ much. He was her partner, yes, and her best friend, also yes. But… he couldn’t be more than this. She couldn’t let himself fall in love with her.

She couldn’t let _herself_ fall in love with him.

“Ok, you’re overreacting. Just because you’re spending time with him doesn’t mean that he will love you or that you will love him, right?”

_Right?_

He was just being a good friend. He had come to Ladybug sometimes asking how to make a person sleep better, saying that one of his friends was having sleeping troubles. He was just worried about his friends - and let’s be honest, if it was him who was needing her help, she would do whatever it takes to help him.

And it wouldn’t mean that she loves him in a romantic way.

Yes, she was overthinking. Again.

They’re friends and that’s all. Doesn’t matter if Alya was teasing her, Chat and her were just friends and that’s what mattered.

She didn’t know why her mind took her to that building before the patrol, or why she had the urge to go there and see that everything was normal, but she did. And she was happy that everything was okay.

Well, she could fly around the city until Chat was ready for patrol.

*

“Hello, Purr-incess!” Chat entered her room and went to her.

“Hello, Chat!” she hugged him and laughed when he squeezed her. “You’re in a good mood today.”

“I had a good patrol with my lady. And then I flew around the city after it.”

“Oh, did you?”

“Yeah. I was late for patrol, so I wanted to make up for my delay.”

She frowned.

“You shouldn't have worried, I bet Ladybug wouldn’t mind taking care of Paris alone one day.”

“She wouldn’t, but we’re partners. We complete the other. Also, she was feeling kind of sick lately. I'm trying to help her the best way I can while keeping what our identities allow in mind.”

Marinette blushed, trying to hide her smile.

“And!” Chat said, picking up his baton and typing something. “You know how beautiful the stars are today?”

“I didn’t have the chance to see them yet.”

“Great. Let’s go.”

“Oh, yes, let me just grab a blanket and we can chill on my balcony and-”

“Nope!” he said, smirking to her. “We’re going to see from a different balcony today.”

“What?”

“Grab a hoodie, princess. We’re going to fly.”

She hesitated but grabbed a hoodie and wore it.

“Chat, can you please go to my balcony and pick up my sketchbook?”

“Yes, of course!” he obeyed her and she went to Tikki.

“Hey, Tikki,” she whispered. The kwami left her hiding place and Marinette put her inside her hoodie pocket. “Stay hidden, okay?”

“Yes.”

Marinette grabbed the iPod Chat had given her and the earphones and waited for Chat to come back. He put her sketchbook on her desk and looked at her, his tail moving and exposing his excitement.

“Come,” he helped her to jump on his back and she locked her legs around his waist. His baton was in his hand and he looked at her over his shoulder. “Ready?”

“No.”

“Great!” he smirked and put his baton on the floor.

She hugged him hard, but a giggle left her mouth when the wind hit her. Yes, she was used to running along Paris’ rooftops, but with her suit.

She had a few opportunities to be carried by Chat without her suit, but every time was a new experience. Chat’s laughs made her chest full and she couldn’t resist laughing again.

“Close your eyes!” he said loud.

“What?”

“Trust me.”

She did what he asked for and closed her eyes, making the experience more intense and vivid. She didn’t know how long, but after a while, Chat stopped and tapped her leg.

“We’re here. Keep your eyes closed!”

With his help, she got off his back and waited for new instructions. She felt Chat behind her and his hands were covering her eyes. He made her move forward a little and when he was satisfied, he put both his hands on her shoulders.

“Okay, I think you can open your eyes now.”

She opened her eyes slowly and gasped.

They were up _la Tour Eiffel_ , higher than tourists could reach. The lit streets below them were full of life and cars, even if it was late. No one was looking at her and Chat, as though they didn’t exist. It was like they were alone in the middle of the crowd.

“What you say? A good balcony, no?”

“The perfect one,” she said, her voice choked with tears. “I- I- that’s so _beautiful_ , Chat.”

“And look,” he lifted her face with his index finger on her chin. “I told you the stars were beautiful today.”

From that height, she could see the stars close to her, and she stretched out her arm, like an innocent child, trying to touch them.

“They’re beautiful,” she whispered and didn’t see Chat looking at her.

“Yes. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen.”

He sat down, careful to not fall, and helped her to sit on his lap. She grabbed the iPod and they shared the earphones. She was nestled in his arms, wrapped loosely around her waist, her head on his shoulder, her back against his chest.

“I love this movie,” he said when the new song started.

“Me too. It’s our history, you know?” she joked.

“Oh?”

“A dark creature with green eyes that acts like a cat and a skinny and clumsy human,” she said and Chat laughed. “A forbidden relationship.”

“Why do you think our relationship is forbidden?”

“Well, you are a hero. And I’m a civilian. We see the villain using the civilian to hurt the hero in hero movies all the time.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, princess. You know that, right?”

“I do.”

“Besides, I have Ladybug to help me. You’re safe. My lady is incredible.”

“Oh, is she now?”

“Always, actually. She is amazing. She is so smart and incredible. I think you both would get along.”

“O-Oh?”

“Yeah!” Chat said excitedly. “Actually, do you want to see her? I can ask her in the next patrol if she wants to come with me to see you and-”

Marinette squeezed his cheeks, making him pout.

“I know she’s amazing and I would love to see her again, but I don’t think that she should be around us that much. It’s already risky you staying all night with me.”

“Oh. Yes, you’re right. It’s risky. But it would be so nice.”

“Yeah, it would.”

They stayed quiet a little and then Marinette finally had the courage to say what was on her mind.

“You talk about her in a fond way.”

“Oh? I-I think I do.” He gave her a nervous smile, scratching his neck. Marinette frowned. Where did she see someone doing the same? “But you don’t have to be jealous, princess. Ladybug and I… we’re just partners.”

“I’m not jealous,” she rolled her eyes and hesitated.

“Yes? What do you want to ask?”

“Are you still in love with her?”

That caught Chat by surprise.

“I don’t know. My feelings are a mess nowadays.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” She whispered so low that he almost didn’t hear her.

“But I loved her. I still do, I think, but… it’s hard. She was my first love. And I have heard that we don’t forget our first love, doesn’t matter how much time passes.”

“Yeah. How do you feel? Since she can’t love you back?”

“Oh. I have already accepted that she will never love me back and I’m okay with it. Yes, it broke my heart and I was really down, but it was a long time ago. Like I said, the fact that she doesn’t love me doesn’t mean I will stop loving her. Ladybug is... like the moon. I cannot touch her, but I will always admire her from a distance. And I am happy with that as long as she is happy.” He shrugged.

Marinette blinked, trying to make all the emotions inside her stay quiet so he couldn’t know what was happening. She really hoped that he couldn’t hear her heartbeats.

Her heart was so broken. She couldn’t love him - not as Marinette and not as Ladybug. Not because she didn’t want to love him, or because he was not her type, or something like that. She knew that if she let him stay more in her life and if her heart was open, she would totally fall in love with him.

Chat was incredible. He was smart, kind, loving, funny, beautiful and wild. She knew that if they had anything, he would make her the happiest person in the whole world.

But anytime she let her guard down and let her heart beat freely, Chat Blanc saying that “it was _our love that did this to the world, my lady_ ,” made her stop. In that timeline, Hawk Moth had found out everything. Maybe their identities or their love.

And everything was destroyed.

She couldn’t let this happen. She couldn’t let their love happen if it would destroy the world. Destroy _him_ and leave him alone.

“Princess?” he called her, brushing her cheek. “Why are you crying?”

She needed to be strong for them.

“Nothing. I just really enjoy your company on this huge balcony,” she joked and he smiled, kissing her forehead.

“Yeah. It’s a beautiful view.”

She looked at the stars and the moon, full and whole, not destroyed by her Chaton.

“Yeah. It is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	18. Day 18 — Banana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something started happening in the last chapter... did you think that was all? We got more! ;)

“Maman!” Marinette called out as she entered the bakery, “I’m hungry.”

Sabine was working at the back. She looked up with a tired smile on her face. “I am so sorry, honey. This order is taking too long. I don’t think dinner will be ready for another hour at least.”

“Can I have some cookies then?” Marinette asked.

“Oh no.” Her mother’s eyes grew stern. “Don't think I have not noticed that you have been having too many sweets lately!”  _ If only she knew that Marinette was not the only consumer of those sweets which she sneaked away.  _ “Do something, go up to the living room, I think there are some fresh bananas in the fruit bowl.”

“Alright.” Marinette wasn’t going to complain, she had always loved fruits.

*

Grabbing a couple of bananas from the bowl, Marinette made her way to her room. She settled down on her chair with a stretch.

Just as she was about to peel the first banana, a picture appeared in her mind.

_ Bananoir. _

She chuckled to herself at the thought of that ridiculous banana costume. Where in the world had Chat Noir even managed to get that suit?

And that funny name, only an idiot like him would have been able to come up with something stupid like tha-

Wait a minute.

_ If you call me Bugaboo one more time, I'll start calling you Bananoir. _

Her cheeks blushed furiously as she remembered that she had been the one who had coined that name. Chat had just kept it, like a stupid loyal kitten. She was the real idiot, and Chat Noir was just the idiot in love.

_ Silly kitty, _ she thought to herself. 

“What are you thinking about, Marinette?” Tikki cut into her thoughts as she floated over to her.

“Huh?” Marinette snapped back to the present. “Oh, I was just thinking about Chat Noir. Do you remember that ridiculous banana su- Why are you looking at me like that, Tikki?”

Tikki’s expression had changed into one of concern.

“Hey.” Marinette held out her hand for Tikki to sit on top of it. She lightly nudged her little cheek. “Tell me what's wrong?”

Tikki hesitated for a while. “Marinette,” she finally spoke in a little voice, “are you falling in love with Chat Noir?”

“Wha-" She was prepared for literally anything else that Tikki could have said but this. “Why would you say something like that?”

“It's your face, Marinette!” She looked her straight in the eye. “You have the same expression as you have when you think about Adrien!”

_ She did? _

A moment's excitement gripped her at the implication of those words , before she wrapped her head around it.

_ No. _

“Tikki, you know that Adrien is my friend, just like Chat is, right?” The words were less to convince Tikki and more to convince herself. 

“But you do have feelings for him, right?”

Marinette was not sure which ‘him’ Tikki was talking about, but there could be only one answer to it either way.

“No, I don't.”

“Marinette-"

“Tikki, I am not in love with Chat Noir!” Marinette said with a nervous laugh. “How can you ever think that I would be in love with that dumb kitty? Yeah, he may have been kind, supportive and caring to me over the past couple of months, but that does not mean I have to fall in love with him!”

Tikki floated over to her face. “Are you being true to yourself, Marinette?”

Was she being true to herself? Could she deny that many times she had found herself thinking how nice it would have been to be able to call Chat as something more than a friend?

But the words of Chat Blanc rang in her ears like a fire alarm day and night, drowning out everything else.  _ It was our love that did this to the world m' lady. _

Even if she wanted  to , she did not have the liberty to feel the things she wanted to feel. Chat Noir was just a friend, that's all. Her closest friend without whom she could not begin to imagine her life at all, but nothing more than that.

“You know it, Tikki. Besides, Chat Noir has started moving on from Ladybug, it is my responsibility to support him in that as a friend.”

“But I just want you to be happy.” Tikki floated over to hug Marinette's cheek.

“This is a messy road, Tikki.” She said with a sad smile. “Falling in love is not an option.” 

“Hello, my Princess!” Chat Noir perched onto the railing just beside where Marinette was standing. He definitely had incredible balance.

“Hello, cat boy!” Marinette turned with a smile.

Chat Noir ’s grin widened; he loved the nickname. “So, tell me,” he asked with a smirk, “do you have any plans tonight?”

“Oh I don't know.” She playfully rolled her eyes. “I have a play-date with a superhero. That is, if he wants to.”

“That’s me!” Chat Noir exclaimed excitedly making Marinette giggle! “I have a date with the prettiest girl in the world!”

A blush spread over her cheeks. “Now now,” she spoke, “we don't want to make Ladybug jealous do we?”

“She won’t know.” Chat Noir leaned in, narrowing his eyes. “Not if we don't tell her.”

The tone of his voice made her a little shaky in the knees. She firmly pushed him away. “It's a little chilly tonight, don't you think?” She took a few steps towards the skylight. “How about we stay in?”

“Whatever your Highness wills.” Chat announced with an exaggerated bow, and then followed her through the skylight door.

*

“Tell me a story.” Marinette bumped her shoulder against his as they sat on her floor, munching on caramel popcorn.

“Okay,” Chat tilted his head as he tried to think of something. “Do you want to hear about what happened at patrol earlier today?”

Today was one of the nights Chat Noir had patrolled by himself. Ladybug had been unable to join him because she had been caught up in some civilian duties , aka helping her parents in the bakery.

So of course she was all ears to listen to his patrol story.

“Yes please!”

“So,” Chat began, “I was sitting on this rooftop, minding my own business, when suddenly a dog starts barking at me. At first, I tried to ignore him, but he just kept on barking. Then I tried to pspsps at him, but that didn't work. So I had to resort to my ultimate weapon.”

“And what was that?” Marinette asked with a smirk.

“I growled at him.” Chat Noir announced proudly.

“You did not!”

“I did!  But he growled back at me and then we almost had a growl battle!”

“Oh my God, Chat Noir, I cannot believe you.”

“No no wait, you haven’t heard the best part!” He turned around slightly. “We were growling at each other, and this old gentleman leaned out of his window  and waved his cane at us.” He  got to his feet and bent over in an imitation of an old man. Then using a muffled voice, he said, “Why must you wretched animals disturb me at this hour?”

Marinette was laughing uncontrollably at this point. “What happened next?” She managed between gasps.

“I fled, of course!”

“And the poor dog?”

“Oh, that’s who you are worried about?” Chat Noir pouted. 

“Hey.” Marinette held up her arms in defeat. “I was only asking that because I know that Chat Noir is strong and he can protect himself.”

“You think I am strong?” Chat leaned in with a silly grin on his face.

“Of course.” Marinette scratched his chin, bringing out a little purr from him. “Now tell me what happened to the doggo?”

“I picked him up before escaping.”

“Really?”

“Yes.” He puffed up his chest in pride. “And we ended up becoming friends!”

“Aww, you are such a good kitty!” Marinette used her other hand to scratch the back of his ear, which made him collapse into her lap, purring unstoppably.

Marinette looked on at him warmly, an adorable kitty curled up in a ball.

Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her as he nuzzled his face into her belly. That set her off into a fit of giggles.

“Get away, you mangy cat, you’re tickling me!”

“No,” he mumbled. “Warm.”

“Bed time?” She bent over to reach his ear.

He opened an eye just a little. “Yes.”

“Let me go so that I can put the bowl away?”

“Alright.” He sat up with a yawn. “I will wait for you in the bed?”

“Sounds good.”

When Marinette got to the bed, she smiled at the sight of Chat Noir sprawled over her bed. “Hey,” she nudged him, “scoot over a little!”

In response, Chat Noir grabbed her and pulled her onto his chest, trapping her with his arms. Not that she would try to get away, his warmth was comfortable and addictive.

“This isn’t so bad,” Marinette whispered as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

As she drifted into sleep, the last thought in her mind was:  _ This doesn’t have to be love, does it? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	19. Day 19 — Tuxedo Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not ashamed to confess that I watched some episodes of Sailor Moon to write the chapter and forget every reference five seconds later because Usagi made me scream.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the dorks!!!! And the ~talk~ hehehe >:D

“Are you going to be okay?”

Marinette smiled, hugging her mom one more time.

“I promise you, mom. I’ll be okay. And you can call me, okay?”

“Okay, mon chou. I love you, okay? Call me if you need anything. Your dad and I will come back before midnight.”

“Okay, mom. Have fun at the dinner. I love you!”

“We love you too, baby girl!” Tom screamed from the living room. Her mom rolled her eyes playfully and left her room.

She stayed quiet for ten minutes, watching TV in her room, until she was sure her parents wouldn’t come back. Once she looked out the window and noticed that they finally heard her and let her be alone, she sat on the chair and pushed, letting it slide across her room.

“I’M HOME ALONE!” she screamed and laughed. “Tikki!”

Her kwami left her room and flew to her smiling.

“We’re free for the night!” Marinette clapped excited.

“Until Chat is here, you mean!”

Marinette blushed and got up.

“I have to wash my face, oh my god! He will be here in a sec!” She ran to her bathroom and Tikki sighed, worried.

Her holder was so much better. She was exhaling happiness and excitement and...

Marinette was in love. She was in love with Chat, who was Adrien, but Marinette didn’t know that. She was in love with the same boy, but the intensity increased. And Tikki she knew Marinette. She knew how stubborn she was and how she would deny the love in her heart, no matter how strong it was, just because a mistake that led to Adrien’s akumatization.

Plagg and Tikki talked during the nights their holders were sleeping, trying to figure out how their love was the cause of the tragedy. How they could prevent that from happening - and find a way that their holders could be together.

Both kwamis saw their holders having to sacrifice their love for their duty.

“So, do you want some cookies?” Marinette said, coming back with a towel in her hands. “Hey, are you okay? You look serious.”

“I thought that I heard something, but it must be the wind.”

“Oh, okay. So, cookies?”

Tikki smiled.

“Always.”

*

Marinette was trying to concentrate on her drawing, but she kept looking at her phone, waiting for Chat.

“He’s late.”

“He will be here soon, Marinette. Maybe he couldn’t escape tonight.”

“Yeah, you’re right. But it’s the first night where my parents aren’t here!”

“Oh, and what exactly do you and Chat want to do that your parents can’t know?” Tikki teased and Marinette blushed. Hard.

“TIKKI! That’s not what we’re going to do! It’s just we can make all the noises and- stop looking at me that way!” she begged, her face so red that was almost melting.

“Okay, Marinette, I’m going to stop.”

“Great. And thank you.”

The doorbell rang and Tikki looked at her.

“I’ll be in your room if you need me. Have fun! But not that much, okay?”

“Tikki!” she whispered, and her kwami ran away before Marinette could scold her.

Taking a deep breath and trying to calm herself so Chat wouldn’t see the blush on her cheeks, she went down the stairs to open the front door.

When she told Chat about the dinner her parents were going to attend, he insisted on visiting her and using the front door so he could surprise her. She tried to think of what the hell he could do to surprise her but didn’t have any idea, so she just let him do his thing.

When she looked through the peephole, she gasped.

He _didn’t_.

When she opened her door, in front of her, was Tuxedo Mask - a chat version of it.

He was with his black mask that she had made for him, but instead of the hoodie, he was wearing a white button shirt with a white _bow tie_ and the dark coat that Tuxedo Mask wore.

And of course he was wearing the _damn_ cape and top hat.

“Good evening, my Sailor Moon.” he smirked and handed her a red rose.

“Oh my god, you’re such a weeb.” she laughed, feeling her chest fill with happiness. He was _so cute_ in that cosplay, she was almost dying inside. “Just like Adrien.”

“Adrien, huh?” he teased her and she rolled her eyes, picking the rose.

“Come on, enter before you freeze outside, Tuxedo Chat.”

He entered her house and she closed the door.

“Do you want to hand me your cape?” she bowed, and Chat took the cape off.

“Yes, please, my princess.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it, handing the cape to her.

“Make yourself at home, I’m going to put them in my room.”

She went to her room, putting the rose on her desk and the cape on the chaise. After checking if Tikki was okay and had enough cookies, she went back to the living room.

“Do you want hot chocolate?”

“Yes, princess. Do you need help?”

“Don’t worry. Find something good for us to watch!” She went to the kitchen and started to grab the ingredients for the chocolate.

“So, you and Adrien…” Chat started. “Are you good friends?”

“Yes, he’s one of my closest friends. We spend a lot of time together, especially when Alya and Nino are tongue fighting. Or kissing, as they like to call it.” she laughed. “Oh, he asked me to thank you.”

“Why?”

“For taking care of me.”

“Oh. I-it’s nothing.”

Chat went to the kitchen and with Mari protesting, he helped her make hot chocolates. The delicious smell filled the kitchen and soon they found some cookies to eat with the hot chocolate.

“So, what do you want to do tonight?” Marinette asked, handing Chat a cup of hot chocolate.

“I don’t know. I’m not in the mood to have my ass kicked by you again,” he teased and she giggled, walking back to the living room with Chat on her side.

“You’re a bad loser.”

“No, you don’t play fair. That’s the truth.” he put the cup aside and looked at her, brushing a coal mark on her cheek. “Were you drawing?”

“Yes. I was finishing Adrien’s jacket design.”

“Oh, _Adrien_. You’re speaking a lot about him tonight.”

She rolled her eyes.

“And I have to make one for Luka too.”

Chat choked on his chocolate and she laughed.

“A lot of competition for your attention, huh?” he said, not looking at her eyes.

“We’re just friends. Luka and I had a… summer love, or something like that, last year. It was just a silly attempt to forget someone.”

“He used you?”

“Nah.” she sighed, putting her cup on the floor. “I used him.”

“To forget who?” Chat put his cup next to hers.

“Adrien.” she laughed, but it wasn’t a happy one. Chat turned pale. “What?”

“I didn’t know you and Adrien were… like that?” he said, a nervous laugh leaving his mouth.

“Oh, no, we weren’t.” she grabbed the empty cups. “He never saw me more than a friend.”

“Does he know about your… hm, feelings for him?”

“No, but that’s okay.”

“Don’t you think he deserves to know?”

“For what, Chat? He doesn’t feel the same and I’m moving on. His friendship means a lot of to me, I don’t want to make it weird between us. Besides.”

 _But it’s already weird since I know!_ Chat wanted to scream but stayed quiet.

“And Luka?”

“What about Luka?” she asked confused, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

“Do you… I mean, you told me you two had a summer thing and then you had that date with him.”

“Why is everyone insisting it was a date?!” she sighed, tired.

“Because it was, right? Come on, Marinette. You don’t need to hide it from me. You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

“It wasn’t a date.”

“He tried to kiss you, right?” Chat turned to her so he could see her better. “When he took you home. I saw him caressing your face. He tried to kiss you and you didn’t let him.”

“He asked me if he could kiss me and I said yes. But when he caressed my cheek, I don’t know, I panicked.”

“Did he kiss you before?”

“Yes, we had kissed before. But, I don’t know. I panicked.”

“Maybe because you still love Adrien?” he said slowly.

Marinette gave him a sad smile and denied it with the shake of her head.

“Nah, I don’t think that’s the reason because I… I mean, Adrien will always have a special place in my heart, he was my first love, but… I kind of moved on? We couldn’t happen, so…” she shrugged.

“And do you like Luka?”

“Yes, he is nice and gentle and funny and we had so much fun that day.” she started all excited but then frowned. “I mean, I was in love with Adrien when I met Luka, but my heart was always a mess when I was near Luka and now I don’t have any idea about what is happening inside me! Maybe I’m in love with Luka or maybe not. Your heart and feelings are complicated things, right?”

Chat sighed.

“Tell me about it.”

“But, hey. We are still 16. It’s not like we need to find out who we love and want to spend the rest of our life with now.” She said in a tentative yet bright the mood.

He put a smile on his face, even though he wasn’t feeling it.

“Yes. You’re right. We’re young and dumb and we’re going to mess up a lot before we find the one, right?”

“Right. Ok, I’m going to wash these.” she showed the cups. “Go to my room and think about what we can do before bed, I’ll be right back.”

She left and he went to her room, in a quiet panicked state, the little talk they just had replayed in his mind like an unfunny joke about his missed opportunity-

Wait. What? Missed opportunity? He loved Ladybug. Why is he thinking that Marinette not telling Adrien - _he_! - her true feelings was a missed opportunity?

“I told you.” Plagg said, putting his head out of the hoodie pocket he was napping in. “You’re an idiot.”

“She loved Adrien. She _loved_ me!”

“See? Idiot.” Plagg laughed.

“But, Plagg! It wouldn’t change anything. I’m actually glad that she didn’t tell Adrien, because I wouldn’t want to break her heart and I love Ladybug and-”

“Do you, though?”

“What?”

“Do you love Ladybug yet? Because the name that keeps leaving your lips almost every second is Marinette. You keep ranting about her to me all the time. You know what? It’s been too long since you gushed about your love for Ladybug.”

Chat opened his mouth to argue, but stopped because… the little devil god that was his kwami...

He was right.

It’s been so long since he had thought about Ladybug. Yes, he still saw her on their patrols and fights, she was his best friend and of course he cared about her, but…

His number one was Marinette.

“I am not in love with Marinette.” he whispered, looking at his hands. No, he wasn’t in love with Marinette. They were friends.

Right?

“You are lying to yourself, kid.”

“I am not in love with her, Plagg.” he said again, but for some reason the phrase felt weird. “I’m sure. I still love Ladybug and I’m just moving on because she doesn’t feel the same. It doesn’t mean that I love Marinette. Besides, she wants Luka. Not Adrien. Not Chat… not _me_.”

Plagg looked at him like he had enough - which was probably the case.

“Urgh, I’m getting too old for this teenager drama.” he said before flying to the cheese stock.

“I’m back!” Marinette entered the room and grabbed the cape, putting it on her. She approached him and grabbed the top hat on his head, putting it on hers.

She turned around slowly and smirked at him.

“So, what do you say? Am I a good Tuxedo Chat?”

Chat whimpered and put his hands against his nose.

“Chat?” she chuckled, confused.

“I think I have a nosebleed.”

Her laugh filled the room and his heart lost a beat.

 _He was in trouble_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	20. Day 20 — Cat got your tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.6k words of just them being dorks :)  
> Also, thank you so much for the 300 kudos! We cannot even begin to explain how much it means to us, it is only your support that keeps us going! (I promise I will be productive like Luna and reply to the comments soon!)

“Pretty flowers for my pretty Princess,” Chat announced, making Marinette open her eyes.

She had almost fallen asleep on her lounge chair waiting for her feline friend.

“Aww, that is so- wait a minute.” Her eyes widened. “Did you just pluck flowers off my plant?”

“Uhh,” he looked away, “No?”

“Why would you do something like that, Chat Noir?” Marinette sat up.

“Hey, I was just trying to be sweet!” Chat protested. “After all, who would let go of an opportunity to please you?” He lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.  
Marinette giggled.

“So how was your day?” He shoved Marinette over with his butt to make a place for himself on the chair.

“No, this is my seat!” Marinette pushed him right back. “Go sit somewhere else!”  
Chat plopped onto the floor with a pout on his face. He mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?” Marinette leaned forward.  
“I said I will hog the covers tonight!” Chat scrunched up his face and stuck his tongue out at her.

Marinette gasped. “You wouldn’t dare,” she spoke in a low hiss.

“I so would.”

“No you won't!”

“Yes I will!”

At that Marinette lunged on top of him and turned him over, sitting on his back. She used one hand to pin his arms behind him and the other to hold his face against the floor. “Say it again, you mangy stray!”

“Awwight fine you win!” Chat surrendered andonly then did Marinette release him. He sat up, frowning.

“See how strong I am?” Marinette smirked.

“Oh no, you just caught me by surprise.” Chat rolled his eyes at her.

“Oh?” She raised her eyebrows at him. “Wanna go for another round, huh cat boy?”

“I will take you up on that another night, Princess!” Chat rubbed his wrist with a pained expression. “When I am not injured!”

“Aww kitty.” Marinette knelt in front of him. “Did I hurt you?”

“A little.” He whispered.

A concerned expression appeared on her face. She went to hold his hand.

But Chat was quicker. Before Marinette could understand what was happening, he leapt over to lie on top of the lounge chair. He lay on his side, head propped up on one hand.

“How's the view from down there, Purr-incess?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow and a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Oh you evil, evil cat!” Marinette jumped up with a feral look and rolled over Chat's body to lie behind him.

“Wha- what are you doing?” He asked.

“Spooning you.” Marinette spoke casually, pressing her face into his back.

“Oh?” The smirk was back on his face. “I bet you are enjoying it, aren't you?”

“H-hey!” Marinette quickly let go of him and sat back up. “Don't get ideas, kitty!”

“Why not?” Chat sat up too, facing her. “We have been spending nights in the same bed, we are practically married.”

“M-married?” Marinette stiffened, a scarlet blush spreading over her cheeks. “What are you saying?”

“Exactly what you heard, _wifey_ ,” he stressed on the last word, narrowing his eyes flirtatiously.

Marinette’s eyes widened as she slowly leaned back. And then, she pushed Chat aside and ran through the skylight into her room.

Chat Noir let out a small laugh in the darkness of the balcony. Then he scampered to the skylight and let himself in.

He called his detransformation. “Where did my darling go?” He called out in a sing-song voice.

He was so not prepared to hear Mari respond with a “I’m over here, my beautiful sweetheart!” with a little sway of her hips.

_What happened to the girl who just fled from the balcony like a flustered kitten?_

He did not have much opportunity to think about it, as Marinette began to walk towards him with little slow steps, like a predator approaching her prey.

That flirty look in her eyes, what the heck was going on?

She walked up to him and placed her hands on his chest. “Honey?”

She seemed to not realise (or pretended not to realise) the effect that she was having on him. She went on unbothered, toying with the strings of his hoodie. “Now that the kids are asleep, what do you say you and I have some fun?”

There were so many things in that sentence that he wanted to ask about.

He gulped. “K-kids?” he stuttered.

“Why yes, sir?” She looked up at him with a laugh. “Now don’t tell me you’ve forgotten our kids?”

_Our kids?!_

That’s it. Chat Noir was dead. Marinette Dupain-Cheng had killed him.

“What’s wrong, kitty?” She purred as she looked at him through lidded eyes. “Cat got your tongue?”

A moment of silence passed, and then Marinette burst out laughing.

“You should have seen the look on your face!” She chortled.

Chat Noir stood frozen in his spot, silently looking on as Marinette lay on the floor writhing in a fit of cackles. Slowly, he regained his senses. His brows straightened in a determined line.

“You evil woman!” He hissed but Marinette probably did not hear it, drowning it out in her own laughter.

Which was why she did not anticipate Chat picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Hey!” She spoke up once she was aware of what was happening. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Kidnapping my wife so that I can put her to sleep.”

“But I'm not sleepy!”

“That's what you get for messing with me!”

“Alright fine! I am sorry!”

Chat Noir stopped. “Do you mean it?”

“Yes!”

“And will you ever do it again?”

“I promise I won't!”

 _I wouldn’t really mind it that much if you did it again,_ a voice in Chat's head spoke up, surprising himself.

“Then maybe,” Chat Noir put her down on the ground gently, “we can play a game before bed?”

“Yes!” Marinette grinned, widely. “What about Miraculous cards? I haven't played that one in so long!”

Marinette brought the cards from her desk and sat down on her chaise in front of Chat Noir.

His eyes widened as he saw the pack. “You have the updated edition pack?” He exclaimed with barely concealed glee. “With Ryuko?”

Marinette felt a strange pang in her chest when she heard Ryuko's name on Chat Noir's lips. It brought back memories of the fight against Heart-Hunter, and the subsequent few weeks. The updated edition also had Bunnix, but he didn’t ask about her?

“Favourite hero huh?” She forced herself to ask.

“Oh no.” Chat shook his head. “Remarkable as Ryuko might be, nobody can ever beat the sheer awesomeness of m' lady.”

That brought a smile on her face.

“The highest Ryuko can get,” he went on, “is number 3.”

“And who's number 2?” Marinette asked fully expecting the answer to be Chat Noir.

“Why,” Chat looked at her with an innocent smile, “Multimouse of course!”

Marinette was trying real hard to contain her smile. Chat Noir's top two heroes were both her.

“Aww, thank you kitty!” She ruffled his hair.  
Chat Noir pushed his head into her hand. He loved head scratches.

“So,” Marinette said, “let's play?”

The game was fun. They were both having fun, chatting animatedly and arguing playfully while playing on.

“And I win!” Chat Noir announced as he straightened up. “Thanks to my boy Carapace here!”

“Not fair.” Marinette spoke in a little voice as she hung her head.

“Well you can't win every ti- hey, what's wrong?”

Because although he could not see her eyes from that position, he could clearly see her lower lip quivering.

Marinette did not reply. Nor did she lift her head.

“Hey.” Chat took her hands in his and tugged gently. “Talk to me, Princess.

"Chat Noir should have a higher value than Carapace in the Defensive Category,” she said without looking up.

Chat knew Marinette well enough by now to know that she wasn’t messing around; she was genuinely upset.

“Princess,” he spoke softly as he pulled her into a hug. “You know Carapace’s power is to protect, right?”

“But if it was not for Chat Noir,” she replied, “Ladybug wouldn't have gotten through all those battles.” She sniffled before going on, “You put yourself in the face of danger out there every single day Chat!”

Chat Noir was out of words. Marinette- she cared about him so much? No one in his life, except Ladybug had ever cared about him that much before.

So he tightened his arms around her, trying to hold back his own tears.

After a few seconds, when he had managed to regain his composure, he tried to talk to her. “Princess,” he spoke kindly. “That's my job. You know I have to do it.”

“But you shouldn't have to!” She said with such a force that it almost knocked the air out of him. He waited till her breathing fell back to a normal. Then he forced a smile onto his lips. Lifting her face towards himself with his hand, he said, “Aww, is my wife worried about me?”

That had the desired effect. Her lips curved upwards into a slight smile. “I am,” she murmured.

“It's okay Marinette.” He brushed his thumb against her cheek. “I’m okay.”

Marinette did not reply. She stayed there, her arms wrapped around Chat.

He realised that this was probably something about her nightmares. So he did not prod further.

But when she asked, “Can we go to bed?”, he did not lose any time. This was not the first time he carried her to bed in his arms, and it was certainly not the last. He did not mind at all. He loved the feeling of her little body pressed against his own, her arms wrapped around his neck.

And when she had drifted off to sleep, he planted a soft kiss on the tip of her head. “Thank you Princess,” he whispered in the darkness of the room.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	21. Day 21 — Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Millie again! Not a mistake, it was like this that we planned the days, with a few anomalies to accommodate a few things :)  
> Anyways, tighten your seat belts and gear up because this chapter is gonna be a hell of a ride!  
> Also don't forget to check the end notes, because there is a surprise for y'all ;)

**[Nino]:** Hey dude  
 **[Nino]:** You're coming with us to the fireworks show later today, right?

 **[Adrien]:** Actually  
 **[Adrien]:** Listen Nino

 **[Nino]:** Please don't say no

 **[Adrien]:** You know how my dad is

 **[Nino]:** Pardon my language but  
 **[Nino]:** Someday I am going to kick his ass

 **[Adrien]:** Haha  
 **[Adrien]:** I’m sorry man

 **[Nino]:** Nah, it's okay  
 **[Nino]:** You take care, alright?

 **[Adrien]:** Yeah  
 **[Adrien]:** Have fun at the show  
 **[Adrien]:** And tell the girls I'm sorry, will ya?

 **[Nino]:** I will. Don't worry.  


“He isn't coming, is he?” Alya asked as soon as Nino shut off his phone.

“Nope,” Nino said, dejectedly.

“Can he video call us at least? Like the last time?”

“No, he said he has to attend a video conference.”

“So it's gonna be the three of us again?” Marinette asked.

“Yeah.” Alya replied, but her expression changed all of a sudden. “Unless you want to invite the cat you adopted?”

“Will you drop that already?” Marinette retorted, making them all break into laughter.

 _It would have been nice to have him come with us though,_ Marinette thought.  


*  


“You know Chat Noir can just escape through the window right?” Plagg asked.

“I know, but I can't go until later tonight.” Adrien replied with a shrug. “I am supposed to join Father on a conference call with some magazine guy.”

“But you can get there in time for the fireworks!” Plagg protested.

 _Fireworks_ , Adrien thought. _Marinette would love the fireworks._

“You know what, Plagg?” He said out loud. “You actually make a very good point.”

“Does that mean we're going to see the fireworks?” Plagg zoomed across the room over to him.

“Yes, we are.”

  
  
*

  
  
Marinette was having a pretty nice time at the show. It was a bit awkward third wheeling Alya and Nino, but over the years she had gotten used to it. At least they got cotton candy!

“The fireworks are about to begin in a few minutes!” Alya almost leaped in excitement. “Let's get ourselves a good place to watch?”  
Just then Marinette's phone buzzed in her pocket.

 **[😽]:** Can you come to the Place de la Concorde Ferris wheel?  
 **[😽]:** Please?

 **[Marinette]:** Wait, are you here?

 **[😽]:** I am.

Marinette’s heart started beating so fast. He was here.

Oh no, if she had known she would have put on more makeup!

_No. He has seen me in my pajamas. I don’t need to look good for him._

“Hey guys,” Marinette called out, “I think I left my purse in the stall. You go on, I’ll be right back.” Saying so, she ran away.

"Wasn’t she wearing her purse?” Nino observed.

Alya smirked. “She is so bad at excuses.”

*

  
**[Marinette]:** I am here.  
 **[Marinette]:** Where are you?

_Undelivered._

_He must have detransformed already,_ Marinette thought to herself. She began to tap her feet agitatedly, while looking around and trying to find her kitty among the crowd of people.

Just then, two hands came up behind her and covered her eyes.

“I'm here.” A voice whispered in her ear, making a tingle run down her spine.

There was no way she would mistake that voice, that cologne whose smell she had spent so many nights enveloped in.

“Chat?” She whispered back, careful so that nobody else heard.

“Yes.” He let go of her and took a few steps back. Marinette turned around.

She failed to stop the gasp that escaped from her lips.

Black leather jacket, with neon green claw scratch marks. Branded sunglasses. Chained jeans. Tousled blonde hair.

If Marinette was already nervous about seeing Chat Noir, that was nothing compared to how she felt now. The punk look made him look really... _hot._

The warm smile on his face was not quite in tune with the rest of his look, but it made her weak in the knees nevertheless.

_Snap out of it Marinette! This is just your dorky partner, who puns like an idiot!_

Who also happened to have perfect broad shoulders.

_Damn it!_

“Hey Princess.”

“Ch-chat Noir?” She was failing miserably at keeping her calm. “What are you doing here?”

“To see you, of course.”

Okay, if he was gonna keep doing that, then she might as well combust into flames.

“You look good.” _Really, really good._

“Thanks.” Chat nervously rubbed the back of his neck, while subtly looking her over. “That dress really looks good on you. I mean you look good in that dress! Like, it compliments you-"

“Thank you, Chaton.” Marinette blushed, as she averted her gaze from him.

They stood in silence for a few seconds. Loud cheers from the crowd finally made them look up.

The fireworks had begun.

“Quick, come with me!” Chat Noir grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him.

Marinette had no idea where he was taking her, but she knew to trust him. He had led her into many a battle just like that and she never had a cause to regret it. So she followed him blindly as he guided her through the crowds.

“We're here.” He skid to a stop minutes later. Marinette stopped too.

They were standing in the midst of a small grassland. Marinette could see the grounds in the little distance, at a lower level than where they stood.

“What are we-”

Chat grabbed her shoulders and gently turned her around. “Look.” He whispered in her ear.

Marinette had a clear view of the fireworks from there. No crowd sounds, no blocking of the view. Just the two of them, standing in the middle of a lush green field, with the magnificent fireworks above them.

“Wow.”

“Do you wanna lie down?” Chat Noir was already sitting on the grass, legs spread out.

Marinette smiled and nodded. She slowly settled down beside him. Then they lay down together, Chat Noir cradling her head with his arm.

_This felt nice._

As they lay there in silence, she could not help but notice how Chat Noir flinched every time the fireworks went off.

“Chat Noir?”

“Yes?” He replied without turning his head.

“Are you scared of fireworks?”

She watched as a light flush spread over his cheeks.

“It's just-" he hesitated, “It's a cat thing, I guess.”

Marinette could not help the smile. “It's okay, you don't need to be ashamed.” She reached over to snake her fingers with his. “Don't be scared, I'm right here.”

_I'm right here._

Those three words sent a jolt of electricity through his body that was stronger than any of the fireworks. He slowly turned to look at her, to look into her big blue eyes. He could see the love clearly shining in her sky blue orbs. And her warm, radiant smile, he could do anything as long as it ensured that she would always smile like that.

She slowly turned her head back towards the sky. But he could not bring himself to do the same. Because he was looking at a far more beautiful sight.

The fireworks illuminated her face in the bright colors, so that although it was getting dark, her features were clearly visible. His gaze lingered from her eyes onto her freckles. Her adorable freckles that dotted her cheeks and the bridge of her nose like a cluster of stars. If it was up to him, he could spend eternity counting them.

And then his gaze fell onto her full pink lips, which were parted slightly in amazement. Beautiful lips that made him want to grab her face and kiss her senseless right then and right there.

_Oh no._

His eyes widened as the realisation dawned on him. _What the hell was he thinking?_

But no matter what, he could not stop thinking about what it would feel like to hold her in his arms, knowing what it felt like to have another person to call his own.

_Stop. No. I am in love with Ladybug._

But Ladybug had never made him feel the kind of warmth in his heart that he was feeling right now, lying next to Marinette.

Being around Ladybug gave him an adrenaline rush, butterflies in his stomach and a pitter-patter in his heart. When he thought about her, he wanted to shout to the world how much he loved her. He wanted to dance with her, matching his steps with hers as he held her hand.

But Marinette made him want to stop. She made him feel happy, but in a slow, subdued way. When he thought about her, he wanted to sing songs to her, write poetry to her, only to see her smile. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and keep her hidden from the world. To keep them hidden from the world.

Ladybug was a dream, but Marinette was real, lying right next to him at this moment.

He wanted her as his, and only his.

He knew it was wrong, he should not be in love with a civilian. Ladybug would kill him if she knew.

But somehow, it felt right to him. This realisation felt like a missing piece in the puzzle of his heart. And suddenly, it all fell into place. His heart felt so light that it felt like it was soaring into the sky.

A loud boom from the sky shook him back to reality. And it shattered his dreams as another thought intruded into his mind.

Marinette did not love him. She thought of him as just a friend, she had clearly mentioned that. He had missed his chance when he had it. He had not loved her when she was in love with Adrien, and now she had moved on. Luka was the one for her, he was the one she loves. And he would be a far better boyfriend than he could ever be.

While he would do anything for his Princess, it was not easy at all for him to let her go. He wanted her, he needed her. And to know that would never come true was breaking his heart into a thousand pieces.

_She was so close to him, and yet so far._

A soft sniffle from her side made Marinette turn her head. She was aghast to see tears trickling down the sides of his face. In one swift motion, she sat up and cradled Chat Noir in her arms.

“Oh no, Chat,” she murmured, running her hands up and down his back, “is it scaring you?”

_It is. So, so much._

He broke down, and just held her tighter.

“Do you want to go home?” Marinette offered.

Chat Noir shook his head. “Stay,” he whispered in a raspy voice.

“Alright dear kitty, we’ll stay here.” She ran comforting circles on his back, and used the other hand to ruffle his hair. They stayed like that for a few seconds, the only sounds being Chat’s sobs and the fireworks in the distance.

Slowly, Chat calmed down. But he would not let her go. So Marinette pulled his head onto her lap, and played with his hair.

“You won’t leave me, will you?” Chat looked up at her. _How she wished she could see the eyes behind the sunglasses, if only to wipe away the tears that had probably pooled in them!_

“Of course I won’t!” She lightly booped his nose. “What would I do without you?”

He did not reply. Just tightened his hold on her hand.  


*  


“There you are!” Alya announced as she saw Marinette walking towards them. “Where have you been, girl?”

“Oh! I-uh, I got lost!” She tried.

“Of course you did!” Somehow, it didn’t seem like Alya believed her. “Did you see the fireworks?”

“I did.” She smiled, but she could not get the image out of her mind. Chat had been crying in her arms like a baby. She had made a promise to herself to never let him go near fireworks ever again.

“Let’s go home, guys.” Alya cut in. “Marinette looks tired.”  


*

  
“You were right, Plagg. I am in love with Marinette.” He muttered, as he plopped onto his bed.

He completely expected Plagg to start lecturing him and scolding him. But the kwami simply floated over to the side of his face. “Kid, are you okay?” He asked in a little voice.

He lifted his head from his pillows to look at the little creature. The sadness in his face simply broke down the dam in his heart as he broke into tears again.

“I am not okay at all!” He muttered between sobs, as he clutched his hair in both hands. “I love her so, so much that it hurts! Why does everyone I love always leave me?”

Plagg gently patted the top of his head, trying to comfort his owner. He was trying very hard to hold back tears of his own. _Why was this pure boy fated to feel all the pain in the world?_ Marinette had told him why she could not love him, and while he would not hesitate to cataclysm the world to see Adrien happy, he could not take the chance of him being akumatized.

So he tried to comfort him the best he could.  


*

  
“Hey kitty,” Marinette called out as Chat Noir landed on her balcony. “Are you feeling better than before?”

“Yeah.” He walked over to her, almost in a trance. His hand seemed to move out of his own accord, towards her face, but he stopped just before he touched her.

Marinette looked on in confusion as his hand rested in the air, just an inch short of her face. After a moment, she grabbed hold of it and pressed it to her cheek. Closing her eyes, she leaned into his touch.

Chat stood stiff for a moment, before his shoulders drooped. He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears that had gathered in his eyes and were threatening to spill.

“Hey, why the long face?” The absence of his smile was extremely disconcerting.

“I’m just tired.” He forced a smile onto his face. “Can we go to bed a little early tonight?”

“Sure.”

That night, he held onto her tighter, trying to touch most of her. He had already lost her, but he was not ready at all to let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our amazing friend Tara, who has been helping us with betaing this fic, has created some absolutely awesome art of Chat Noir's outfit from this chapter! Make sure to give her some love here: [LINK](https://minetteenfers.tumblr.com/post/618711308440862721/i-drew-chat-noir-from-chapter-21-of-lalunaoscura)
> 
> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	22. Day 22 — Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kick door*
> 
> HELLO, it's me, Luna, and I'm here to deliver KISSES.  
> We screamed so much writing the chapter, you have no idea >:D
> 
> (pls let your scream at the comments we love read them <3)

Chat’s mind was a mess.

After that day when they had watched the fireworks together and he had realized how much he was in love with Marinette, Chat tried to hide his feelings. Marinette had gotten over Adrien and Chat was just a friend to her.

Besides, she never denied her feelings for Luka, so maybe, maybe, deep down, she was still in love with him?

 _Why does it hurt so much_?, was the phrase that kept coming to his mind every second. During classes, during fencing matches, during piano and chinese lessons. He was going crazy seeing Marinette so close and having to shut his mouth.

Kagami lost her patience with him during a fencing match, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

“Just fucking tell her, Agreste, damn it.”

He wanted to. Damn, he wanted to, so _much_. But he didn’t want his heart to be broken by her or to make things weird. His nights were the best part of his day, and he didn’t want to lose that too.

Everyone could notice something was wrong with Adrien, especially Nino.

“Dude,” he tried once again to find out what was happening. “Tell me.”

“I’m just not sleeping.” Adrien said, lying once again.

He would go crazy.

And if Adrien was weird, so was Chat. Marinette tried to talk with him and her expression got more and more anxious every time he said he was fine.

“You promised me,” she said, kneeling on the bed so she could see his eyes. “that you would tell me if something is happening.”

He caressed her face and smiled.

“It’s just some civilian problems.”

“Tell me,” she begged.

“It would reveal my identity.”

And every time he said this, she always dropped the subject even though her expression remained concerned.

Kagami, Chloé, Nino, Marinette and even _Ladybug_ tried to make him spill the beans.

“Is it your father?” She asked one night during a patrol.

“It’s nothing, my lady.”

“You didn’t smile for me tonight. It’s not _nothing_.” She tried again.

He looked at her and she caressed his face.

“Tell your lady what is wrong, _mon chaton_.”

A sob left his lips and he hugged her while trembling. She hugged him back, whispering she was there for him and that she loved him.

When he calmed down, he cleaned his tears.

“I’m having nightmares. Nightmares where I lose important people.”

“Oh.” She looked at him with tenderness. “Well, in that case, I can help.”

She gave him a lot of tips on how to sleep better, the majority was what he did with Marinette to help her sleep. And then, she told him silly stories that made him laugh until his belly hurt. And when he got to his room, he sent a text to Marinette to say that he wouldn’t be able to go sleep with her.

He needed that night to organize his thoughts, his feelings and how to spend time with her without wanting to kiss her senseless.

*

Next day, Adrien went to class early. He was reading his chinese lessons when Marinette entered the room, smiling.

In her hands, was a lavender scented candle.

He felt the tears in his throat and she sat next to him, putting the candle on the table in front of him.

“Nino told me you’re having sleeping troubles. Light it up before you sleep, it will help a lot.”

“T-thank you, Marinette.”

“And, you know,” she approached him. She was so close that he could smell the vanilla scent of her shampoo, and his mind turned around and he held back a whimper. “If you need to talk about whatever is bothering you, I’m here. You helped me a lot. I want to help you too.”

“Ye-yes. I will.”

“Great.” She kissed his cheek and got up.

Adrien never felt so red in his life.

At night, when Chat landed on her balcony, Marinette was waiting for him. He dropped his transformation and she ran to hug him. When he hugged her back, he sighed and kissed the top of her head, feeling way better.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah.” he said with her still in his arms. “I just couldn’t escape last night.”

“Oh. You’re not getting in trouble staying here tonight, right?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Good, because the bed was really lonely without you last night.”

He choked and she laughed.

“Come on, silly cat. Let’s go to bed.”

They lit up her candles, got under her blankets and shared the earphones. Marinette snuggled against him and they talked a bit before she fell asleep in his arms.

Chat kept looking at her, caressing her hair and watching her sleep. He had done that a million times before that night, but now seemed different. Now that he knew he was in love with her and that they couldn’t be together, it was a bittersweet moment.

He could love her, and touch her, and stay with her. But he couldn’t do that as a boyfriend - just a friend.

And he loved her enough to accept it.

She was so beautiful! Her hair around his fingers was soft, dark as night and he could spend hours caressing and playing with it without losing his interest.

Gently, he lowered his hand, caressing her cheek with his thumb, feeling the details of her face, drinking in her freckles that looked like a million constellations on her skin and he just wanted to kiss _each one_ slowly and gently.

His thumb caressed her lips and he shivered, feeling the softness of the mouth he wanted to kiss so badly. Would they be soft against his? How would they taste? What would it be like to bite them while kissing her?

He lowered his hand more, wrapping it against her throat gently, his thumb caressing her chin slowly. Sighing, he stopped and took his hand off of her, placing it on his chest.

His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid he would pass out. The hoodie he was using was too hot and he was sweating. He gently took her off of him and sat down, taking his hoodie off and leaving his shirt on.

He could do it. He could sleep and stay here with her without having a freak out. He was a gentleman and yes, he could think about kissing the love of his life, but he needed to _chill_.

He felt hands on his back and then _she_ hugged him from behind, all legs and arms around him and her hand was against his heart.

“Are you okay?” She whispered against his ear and he shivered.

“Yes, it was just a-”

“Nightmare?”

“Kinda.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Gently, he grabbed her arms and turned around so he was sitting in front of her. Her hair was a little messy and she was sleepy and so, so _beautiful_. He cupped her face and she put her hand against his on her face, closing her eyes.

“What is the problem, Chat?” She opened her eyes slowly, with her gaze locked on his with so much intensity that he lost his common sense.

“I want to kiss you,” he confessed.

She widened her eyes, shocked.

“Look, Mari, I- sorry, I-”

“I want to kiss you too.”

A shiver ran down his body and he grabbed her face, leaning in towards her. Her mouth was so close to his that he could almost taste her.

“Is this okay?” he asked, his lips brushing hers while talking.

“Oh god, _yes_.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and glued their bodies together.

He kissed her and she _moaned_ , making Chat shiver. His arms wrapped around her, bringing her closer, while he peppered kisses on her face, focusing on her mouth.

While kissing him, she laid down, bringing him down with her. Chat hovered over her, his elbows on her mattress, her face between them. She looked at him like he was her world, her mouth ajar and her hands wandering up his arms until she reached the collar of his shirt.

She grabbed it and brought him down to her mouth, kissing him.

He kissed her back and slid his hands down her arms until he found her hands. Gently, he intertwined their fingers, squeezing afterwards. He felt a shiver run down his body again when she let go of one of his hands, so that she could wrap the hair at the nape of his neck around her fingers.

He rolled them over, making them lay down on their side, facing each other, while he increased the kiss. She tasted so sweet and intoxicating, his brain was spinning and all he could think of was her touch, her kiss, her scent, _her_. Marinette, his princess, the love of his life, that he wanted to protect and care and _love_.

He put his hands on her back to bring her closer, while he kissed her and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. She was making such cute noises, and he could feel a purr building up inside of him even though he wasn’t transformed right now.

He bit her bottom lip, before he broke the kiss and brushed his nose against hers. His eyes on her face all the time, looking for some signal that she wasn’t comfortable with what they were doing. She slowly opened her eyes and they both smiled.

“I wish we could have been doing that since the beginning,” she whispered, and Chat laughed softly.

“Me too.”

He kissed her forehead. Then each of her eyes. Then both of her cheeks. Then her nose. Then her mouth, giving her various pecks, taking his time to fill her with little kisses.

The last one lingered and they hugged each other, trying to make the other melt with the kiss. He turned, trying to be over her again and his mouth left hers to kiss her chin. Without realizing, his mouth wandered to her neck and kissed it.

“Chat…” she moaned and he stopped.

“S-Should I stop?” he raised his head so he could see her.

“Never.” she said, kissing him again. He was pepering her face with kisses again, feeling his heart fill when she whispered his name. “Chat, Ch-”

“-at.”

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to understand what was happening.

The lamp up near her bed was the only source of light in the dark room. He blinked a few times, seeing Marinette so close him, her mouth so kissable, so close…

They were kissing five seconds ago, he could kiss her, right?

“Are you okay? You were speaking in your dreams.” she said when he leaned his face to hers, their foreheads touching.

“I-I’m sorry, I- I woke you up, I’m so sorry.”

“Hey, Chat, that’s not a problem.” She smiled, trying to comfort him. “I’m more worried about you. Why were you talking in your sleep? Were you having nightmares? I heard you whimpering too.”

He blushed and turned in the bed, showing her his back and hiding his face.

“It was nothing, actually. I can’t even remember. What if we go back to sleep, huh?”

“Are you sure? We can talk about it if you want-”

“There is nothing to talk about!” he said, laughing nervously. “Why would we have something to talk about? It was just a silly dream, don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

“So say this looking into my eyes.”

Sighing, he turned so he was face to face with her. Marinette was closer than before, her face was so close to his that his need to kiss her again was almost making him faint.

“I didn’t have a nightmare. It was just a silly dream and there is nothing to talk about.” he whispered slowly, his eyes on hers.

“Okay. I believe in you.” she said and kissed his cheek.

Chat sat down on her bed trying not to scream. He heard her sitting down next to him.

“Chat?”

He looked at her and swallowed the ‘can I please kiss you’ that wanted to leave his mouth.

“Hey, kitty,” she cupped his face and made him look at her. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Can you help me calm down?” he asked.

“Of course, kitty. How can I help?”

“Give me a hug. _Please_.”

She kneeled in front of him and kissed his forehead. Chat wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, making her sit down in his lap.

Marinette gasped and when she looked up at Chat, his mouth was near hers.

She couldn’t move. He couldn’t move.

 _What the hell are you doing_?!, he screamed to himself but he didn’t have any answer besides:

 _Kiss her. Now_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo... how mad are you now? ;)
> 
> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	23. Day 23 — Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm here to offer comfort!  
>  ~~before I wreck you all mwahaha~~  
>  Happy reading! :)

Marinette froze as she realised their position. She was sitting on his thigh, legs sprawled over his lap. Her arms were snaked around his neck. One of his arms was around her waist and the other one was holding her thighs , after having pulled her into his lap earlier. Their faces were only mere inches from each other.

Of course, she and Chat had been in very close positions before this too. They had been sleeping in the same bed, arms and legs wrapped around each other for Heaven's sake! But this was different. This  _ felt _ different.

She gulped, as a strange tingle ran down her body. She took one long, lingering look at his face, running her eyes over every inch of him. His blond e hair stuck to his forehead, wet with perspiration, certainly from that dream before. Her gaze wandered down to his eyebrows, bold and pulled up in a determined line. His eyes were narrowed and he was staring intently at...

Her lips.

Marinette stopped just short of a gasp as her eyes widened. He was not even trying to hide it. She suddenly felt very self-conscious, and ran her tongue to wet her dry lips.

_ No don't do that, it will send the wrong signal! _

But it was too late, for she had already done it before the command from her brain reached her tongue. And as expected, Chat’s eyes changed. He blinked twice, and then the big green orbs looked up right into her eyes.

Had his eyes always held this warm look in them and she had never noticed? Because right now, she could stay like this for eternity if it meant that Chat would keep looking at her like that.

She noticed the reddish pink  color slowly peeking out  from under  the mask  that was over his cheeks. His nose had turned a shiny pink, which made him look so cute. _ Aww, was he blushing?  _ Was the kitty embarrassed that he had been caught in the act? The thought tugged at her lips, the corners of which turned up in an ever so little smile.

Her eyes continued travelling down his face. And now they fell on his lips. His beautiful pink lips. A clean shaven upper lip shaped like a perfect cupid's bow. His lower lip was more plump than his upper, yet not so much as to look out of place. They were just perfect. And so , so inviting.

At first Marinette had found herself unable to move because she  _ could not _ . Now, however, she didn’t move because she  _ did not want to _ . Rather, she inched a little closer, responding to the call of those beautiful lips that belonged to the person she cared for the most in this world.

All , and every , thoughts were drowned out by the one call echoing over and over in her mind.

_ Kiss him. Now. _

And she was ready to. The gap between his two lips seemed like the perfect place to fit her own. It had been ages since Dark Cupid, and she found herself being able to relate to herself during Oblivio. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to feel his lips against her own. And she was sure it would be the most wonderful feeling in the world.

Her arms moved so that the palms of her hands were on the sides of his neck. Their mouths were so close that she could almost feel his breath on her lips. His breath was erratic and rapid, just like hers. He raised one hand to rest it on that very sensitive spot between her cheek and her neck, his thumb gently running against her lips. That little action sent a wave of desire run ning through her body. She gasped and closed her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes to look into his. 

But all she saw was blue.

Icy blue eyes looking at her with a cold laughter.

She pressed her hands to her mouth and leapt backward, away from Chat Noir. 

She noticed how his face fell, how his shoulders drooped. And when he looked at her, his eyes were green again.

He extended his hand to touch her, but she flinched away. 

_ What the hell was she doing?  _ Was she going to kiss Chat Noir? The one person in this world she was not allowed to fall in love with? The person she was trying so hard to keep at a distance despite being so close with him? And mere minutes ago, she was going to throw all that away? For what, a stupid teenage urge?

“Are you okay?” Chat Noir's concerned voice called out to her.

For a fraction of a second, she found herself stripped of words. She could not find a reply within the uncontrollable swarm of thoughts buzzing in her head.

The obvious answer would be no. She was not okay at all. She had been ready to kiss this amazing boy in front of her , who had been nothing but deserving of her heart. And she knew he had been thinking about kissing her too, for who knows how long? And despite all that, she had pushed him away just before they did it, breaking both their hearts in the process. What girl would be okay after that?

_ But what would she say if he asked why she wasn't okay? _

So she lied.

“I’m fine.” She croaked, as the words felt immensely difficult to utter.

“Oh.” He spoke in a little voice, disappointment dripping from every bit of that monosyllabic word. 

A few seconds of heavy silence fell between them. Unspoken words strove to break  the  barrier and find expression, in speech or in deed. But the moment had been lost, and now it was just painfully uncomfortable. They darted glances at each other when the other wasn't looking, trying to read the emotions passing through their minds.

Until Chat broke the silence. “I think I should go.”

_ What? Now? In the middle of the night? _

_ Was it because of her? She had ruined everything hadn't she? Stupid, stupid Marinette!  _

While she was thus reprimanding herself in her head, Chat Noir had already called for his transformation. 

But she did not want to lose him!

Just as he was about to leave through the skylight, she grabbed his hand between both of hers. That single gesture made him look at her, an unspoken question written in his feline eyes.

“You will come back, right?” She asked in a low voice, her heart thumping like a maniac.

She watched as the look in his eyes changed. They grew softer, and dare she say, moist.

“I have to, Princess.” 

That was all he said before climbing out through the skylight, leaving her behind with a strange emptiness in her heart.

*

Chat Noir did not go home straight away. He needed to be by himself for a while now, before he had to inevitably listen to Plagg's lectures. So he went to his safe hideout, at the top of Tower Montparnasse.

The cold air blew his hair  around as he sat on the glass railings of the roof. He closed his eyes as he gave in to the feeling of weightlessness that being at a height brought.

First, the dream. It had been so real. When he recalled it, he could almost remember the feeling of Marinette’s soft lips eagerly pressing against his. He could remember her body pressed against his, her arms wrapped around his body. He could feel the heat of her body under his fingertips.

And yet, no matter how hard it was to believe, it had just been a dream. Just like all those dreams he had about Ladybug in the years he had known her.

Ladybug.

“I am sorry, m' lady.” He whispered under his breath. He ought not to feel so guilty, right? They had never been in a relationship, he had never belonged to her. He was not doing anything wrong now. And yet  he felt guilty, almost like a betrayal  against his first love to have feelings like this , about Marinette.

Sweet, beautiful, selfless Marinette.

He had seen her face up close before, but tonight, he had wanted to worship every bit of her face  that he had laid his eyes on. When the light pink  color spread over her cheeks, making her freckles stand out even more than usual, he had wanted to pepper the m with kisses. Marinette was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl he had ever known.

Who just happened to have the most seductive and intoxicating lips in the world.

He had been so close. So close to tasting her lips for real, feeling them with his own. They had felt so inexplicably soft and voluptuous under his thumb, he was ready to bet that they would feel just as heavenly under his lips. Almost like a flower. A delicious, thirsty flower.

And unless he was mistaken, she had been ready to kiss him too. But why would she be, right? He was surely mistaken. It was probably the hangover  from that dream that he had before.

But why had she leapt away from him like that? Was she disgusted by him? By his advances? 

He had been holding in his desires for so long. It was so difficult. And yet, had he been so wrong to fall weak for one moment?

Probably yes. That was why she had flinched away from his touch and looked at him with fear in her eyes. She probably thought of him as an uncouth animal. She probably hated him now.

No. 

She did not hate him. She had asked if he would come back. Her eyes had looked up at him with longing. She wanted him. Maybe not in the way he would want to be hers, but she wanted his company. She wanted his friendship. 

And although it would break his heart to be so close to her , and yet not be able to touch her the way his heart wanted to, he would go back to her. Over and over, if that was what she wanted.

*

Adrien was met with an empty silence after he detransformed in the darkness of his room. He had fully expected Plagg to begin his rant as soon as he came out of his ring, but that was not what happened. From his position on the bed, with his face smushed into the pillow, he could not even hear him scampering around in the room. That was concerning.

“Plagg?” He called out , as he sat up on his bed.

A few seconds passed , before Plagg finally emerged out of the darkness. 

And he looked like a mess. His ears were droopy, his eyes were twinkling with tears.

“Plagg-”

He did not finish his question before in one zoom, the little being crashed into Adrien's chest, holding his shirt between his paws.

“Plagg...” 

This time his voice was low, choked up. Tears strove to break from his eyes.

“What were you doing, kid?” Plagg’s voice was soft. “Why are you setting yourself up for pain like that?”

“I don’t know!” Adrien replied, as a single tear ran down his cheek. “For one moment, I thought- I thought that maybe she too-” He could not go on any further. 

“Let it out, Adrien,” Plagg whispered , and he obeyed.

He broke into uncontrollable sobs. He could not understand the exact reason for  his tears, but somehow his kwami had known that he needed to let it out.

After what felt like ages, Adrien plopped back onto the bed. Dried tear marks stained his cheeks. What would Ladybug say if she saw her Chaton broken like that?

Probably something comforting. He remembered that patrol night, when she had comforted him as he wept, even without knowing the reason  for his tears. She had held him like his mother used to, and he had cried into his shoulder.

“Does it still hurt?” Plagg's voice broke through his thoughts.

“It does.” He replied in a broken voice.

“I am sorry kid.” A rare emotion rang in his voice as he floated down to rest on the side of his head. “Unrequited love hurts the most, huh?”

All of a sudden, his little friend seemed ancient to him. Which he was of course; it was just a little difficult to believe sometimes. But right now, he sounded like he spoke from experience. Like he had seen many a heartbreak and many a one-sided love.

Which was why Adrien found the courage to ask him , “Will it ever get better, Plagg?”

“It will, Adrien.” The kwami replied. “Very soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wipes your tears* We promise it'll get better. Very soon.
> 
> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	24. Day 24 — Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have good news for you: this is the last chapter with angst. After this? All fluff and love, we swear!  
> get ready, everyone. This chapter is a RIDE.  
> enjoy and please let a comment! We love them <3

Marinette was worried about Chat Noir. She had noticed that since that day with the fireworks, he was very strange, more quiet, not smiling that much, not joking around with her or even with Ladybug. Yes, he still flirted and teased her, but it was different.

And then that night happened and the things that were already… different got worse. Like, for example, when he said that he needed to come back but he didn’t.

It was like he was ignoring her since that night. Since the night they almost kissed and he looked at her like he used to look at Ladybug. The same way Nino looked at Alya, like Ivan looked at Mylene, Juleka at Rose, Marc at Nathaniel…

The same way Luka looked at her.

His mouth was so near to hers to the point she could feel his breath and her heart was beating so fast and his smell was so delicious and his hand on her face, his thumb caressing gently against her skin as his mouth approached her, and she wanted to kiss him, but she blinked and then looked at his eyes and-

They were blue.

She panicked and got away gently to not scare him and then he _ran away_. They were a blushing mess and he had run away from her like she was the plague and she was so scared that she had ruined their friendship.

She was so confused. What had happened? What had he dreamed about? Why had he tried to kiss her? And specially…

Why had she wanted to _kiss him back_?

When she let him stay, when she let him help her with the nightmares, when she realized that his company was the medicine she was needing to get better, she had promised that she wouldn’t fall in love with him.

But- she wasn’t in love with him, right? Desire and love are two different things that sometimes can be together. Just because she wanted to kiss him didn’t mean that she was in love with him. She was a young teenage girl that enjoyed kisses, right? He was close, his mouth looked tasty and she wanted kisses, it didn’t mean that she wanted a true love’s kiss...

“Urgh!” she screamed, throwing her pillow across her room.

He said that their love had done that to the world. But what if it was because they _weren’t_ together? What if the world was destroyed because they loved each other and decided to stay as just friends to protect the world?

He knew she was Ladybug so maybe, maybe, _she_ knew who he was too. Maybe they had revealed their identities and they decided to be just friends and something had happened that led to his heart being broken and his akumatization.

Or maybe, it was because they decided to stay together. They already threw each other in front of the other to offer protection and both of them were a reckless and aggressive thing when they saw their partner hurt. If they were lovers everything would be so much more intense.

She sighed, wiping the tears that streamed down her cheek. She wished she could know more about what had happened that day. Why her sweet, and kind, and lovely, and amazing partner was Chat Blanc.

When Marinette noticed he wouldn’t come that night, again, she went to bed and grabbed her phone.

**[Marinette]:** are you coming tonight?

 **[Marinette]:** I would love if you could come, I-

 **[Marinette]:** I miss you and I’m worried.

She looked at the phone for a few minutes, waiting for his answer, but he didn’t reply. When it was midnight, Tikki flew to her and gently took Marinette’s phone out of her hands. Her holder looked at the kwami, the tears still fresh.

“He is not coming, right?”

“Give him some time, Marinette. He must be as confused as you. You, at least, know why you can’t love him. Chat doesn’t.”

Marinette nodded and nuzzled her blankets that still smelled like him and tried to sleep. It took her some time, but she finally fell asleep.

When she woke up the next day, her phone had a text.

**[** **😽** **]:** I can’t now, but I’m okay - I will be.

 **[** **😽** **]:** give me one or two days and I’ll be back for you.

Her heart sank down.

*

It took two days, but Chat came to visit her and it was like he had never left.

He came with his big smile and telling his lame puns. They had played games and ate cookies and talked and it was _so_ good to have him back, it seemed like _that_ day had never happened.

But when he yawned and she asked if he was tired, he replied that he hadn’t slept well the past few days and that he should go back home to rest.

“Are- are you not staying?” she asked, taken by surprise.

“Huh, yeah. I mean, I really don’t need to be here, right? You’re sleeping better.”

“But-” she started but bit her tongue to stay quiet.

He must be confused and hurt and-

She was feeling the same. She was also confused, and sad, and she missed him. They needed to talk about what had happened and how they almost kissed and it was clear that he didn’t want to.

But they _will_ talk about it because one thing she learned in her life was that running away from mature conversations only made things worse.

“Is it about what had happened that night?”

“W-what night?”

“The night we almost kissed?”

He stumbled and fell on her bed, face down on the mattress.

“Chat,” she crossed her arms, and Chat mumbled something. “I can’t hear you.”

“Or we can pretend that never happened?” he gave her a nervous smile.

“We can’t. And you know this.”

“Urgh, okay, okay!” He sat on her bed and looked at her. “Why do you want to talk about it?”

“Are you _serious_?” she was incredulous and flushed.

“What?” he said, all confused and _flushed_.

“Why- you know what? Leave! I can’t deal with your stupidity sometimes.”

He gasped.

“My _stupidity_? Excuse me, but who was the one that was all ‘kiss me’ and the moment I was doing it, pushed me away?”

“Because I wanted to kiss you but I can’t!”

“You can’t?” he said in disbelief.

“Because I can’t let you be hurt, you stupid cat!”

“Why would I be hurt if you kissed me?!”

“Because I _can’t_ love you, idiot!”

She put her hands over her mouth, eyes big as Chat’s, her heart beating fast and her breathing a fucking mess.

Oh. My. God. _What did she do?!?!?!_

“What did you just say?”

She denied his question with her head.

“Marinette, don’t you fucking dare deny... What did you say?”

“I…” she took a deep breath. “I can’t love you, Chat.”

“Oh.” he said and nodded. “I kind of knew that already.”

“Chat-”

“That’s okay, Marinette. Look,” he raised both hands. “We… we were emotional and we had a moment, but… the kiss didn’t happen. We can just move on from now on, okay?”

She sighed and nodded.

“Besides, you wouldn’t resist if I had kissed you,” he teased her and Marinette rolled her eyes, smiling.

“Oh, for sure.”

He smiled and transformed. She pouted.

“You can stay, you know. I really don’t mind.”

“I know you don’t. But I think it’s better if I go. I’m afraid you’re going to regret not kissing me and attack me while I’m sleeping.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“Bye, princess!” He kissed her cheek and ran away, before she could grab him by the tail.

She grunted, but in the end smiled.

 _Stupid cat_.

*

Chat just entered his room and dropped his transformation. He sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. Plagg sat down on his knees and looked at him.

“How are you feeling?”

“It’s hurting, but I’m a little better than before. I mean, I already knew she doesn’t feel the same, so it’s nothing new.”

“But did you pay attention to what she said?”

“That she can’t love me? Of course, Plagg.” He said, laying down on his bed with his hand on his face, groaning.

“Exactly!” Plagg grabbed his finger and pulled. “She _can’t_. She didn’t say that she doesn’t love you, or that she is in love with another, or something like that. She said that she can’t, do you know what that means?”

“It means that she loves another and she sees me as just her friend…”

“... or that she loves you but she can’t be with you for some reason?” Plagg asked.

Adrien sat down on his bed and looked at his kwami like the mystical being was crazy.

“What the hell did you eat?”

“I’m serious, Adrien! Remember when you told Ladybug your feelings and she said that there was another boy?”

“Yes, of course, since I had my heart broken.” He threw himself on the bed again.

“She told you that she couldn’t love you back because she loved another. Marinette just said that she can’t love you. Maybe she loves you but she can’t be with you because of a major reason?”

“Again, what the hell did you eat?”

“Look, I try not to meddle in the life of my holders, especially in their love life, but you are one of the most complicated cases I've ever had and I’ve had to deal with a lot.”

“Wow, if you are trying to cheer me up, you’re failing hard.”

“Didn’t she make you hot chocolate in the way that she thought of you? Didn’t she fall asleep in your lap while watching a movie? Didn’t she say that she missed you? Didn’t she ask you to stay? She said that she wanted to kiss you. There are many more examples, kid. What about this shows you that she doesn’t have at least a little bit of interest in you?”

“Okay, let’s follow your crazy theory. If, _if_ , she feels the same, what reason could make her not stay with me?”

“That, kid, is something that only she can tell you and we both know that.”

“And how am I going to ask her this? Hey, Marinette, I talked with Plagg and he told me a silly theory that you love me but you can’t be with me for some random and super serious reason. So, what’s the reason?”

“That’s a good way.”

“Hunf, right.” Adrien sighed.

“Why don’t you tell her?”

“Tell her what, Plagg?” he said, tired.

“That you love her. You didn’t tell her.”

Adrien frowned.

“Do you think I should?”

“She didn’t tell Adrien how she was in love with him and you wanted her to tell him. So, be sincere. Do you want her to know how you feel?”

He thought a little and he nodded.

“So, are you going to tell her?”

“Tomorrow night. And I know how I’m going to do it.”

*

Marinette almost smiled relieved when she saw Chat on her balcony the next night.

“Hey!” she hugged him and smiled. “I got a new DLC-”

“Actually, I want to show you a thing.” Chat said and he was so excited that Marinette got excited too.

“What is it?”

“Grab a jacket, we’re going to fly.”

“Again?” She said, but went to her wardrobe to get the jacket. She grabbed her purse, and put some cookies inside it, and Tikki flew into it.

She went to her balcony.

“Ready?” Chat asked.

“Yes. Where are we going?”

“I want to show you a place.”

Chat put her onto his back, and he flew to the place he was so excited to show her. She noticed that they were going to the commercial side of town and when they landed, she frowned.

“A company building?” she asked, confused.

“We’re not in the place _yet_ ,” he laughed and grabbed her hand. “Come on.”

They walked through the building yard until they reached an old playground that had a swing and a few other things to kids.

“Why are we here?”

“When I was a kid,” he helped her jump the fence to enter the playground. “My dad worked here. Sometimes, my mom had to come here because of her work too and she brought me to this playground while we waited for my dad to leave work.”

He jumped the fence and destransformed. Plagg hid inside his hoodie pocket without saying anything and Marinette frowned.

What was happening?

“I was a little thing and I wanted to swing so much but it was for the bigger kids, you know?” he said, sitting down on one of the swing. “So, she sat me down and helped me. We spent hours here because every time she tried to take me off, I cried that I wanted to stay.”

Marinette sat down on the other swing, looking at him.

“I got older and I could swing by myself and one day she tried to help me in front of the other kids and I was really rude towards her because I didn’t want her help. I thought that the other kids would think I was a baby. When we got home, she tried to talk with me about it but I ran away and hid in my room.” he took a deep breath, looking at Marinette with a sad smile. “She had to travel the next day and I spent three weeks without seeing her and feeling like an idiot because I hurt her and I didn’t talk about it. I didn’t want to talk about my feelings to her and I didn’t want to listen about her feelings either.”

“You were a kid.” she said slowly.

“Yeah, my mom said the same, but she said that my behavior was wrong and corrected me. And that day, she taught me to never hide my feelings. It’s better if you say how you are feeling than hide, and explode, and end up hurting someone.”

“She… she had a point.”

“She did. That’s why…” Marinette saw the way he clasped his hands on the swing’s chains. “That’s why I decided to bring you here and tell you something.”

Her stomach flipped and he looked at her.

“Please, let me… let me tell everything, okay? I don't want to lose my courage.”

“O-Okay.”

“I don’t know when it started but… I realized that day when we were watching the fireworks. You were so delighted with the fireworks and I thought it was cute and then… I thought that you were incredible and funny and beautiful and kind and cute and-” he was blushing and the feeling inside Marinette’s gut was making her nauseous. “I rehearsed a million times and wrote down how to tell you this and decided that it would be better if I speak with my heart but… It’s so fuckin’ complicated, I-” he swallowed. “I just want you to know that… that I am in love with you, Marinette.”

It was like Marinette was hit by a punch in her stomach.

“I won’t try to be more than your friend. I know you don’t feel the same and that’s okay, because I don’t want you to be with me if you don’t love me. I tried with Ladybug and it made me realize that I can’t make someone love me just because I love them.” he shrugged. “I’m in love with you and it will take some time to not love you, but I won’t stop being your friend, and I won’t stop helping you and being there for you, if you want me to stay. I can hide my feelings, and I swear nothing will change. I thought about hiding how I felt for you but it wouldn’t be honest and I could hurt you somehow like I did with my mom and… I don’t want to hurt you, princess. Never. So, yeah. I feel in love with you but that won’t change anything.”

Martinette didn’t know what to say or what to feel. Her mind and her head were a mess and she couldn’t react like she should, and damn, she needed to open her mouth and say something, tell him why she couldn’t let herself love him, and _do_ something, but her brain was not working and she could hurt him if she said nothing and-

“Want me to push you?” He smiled, and it seemed like he hadn't just confessed his love to her.

“Chat, w-we need to talk about what you just said and-”

“Nah, we don’t.” he smirked and jumped off his swing. “Hands on the chains, princess.”

“Chat-”

“Marinette, look.” He grabbed the iPod from his pocket, and she frowned. When did he get it from her room? “We’re cool, okay?”

“You just told me that you _love me_.”

“Yeah, and deep down you already knew that.” He gave her a kiss on the forehead and put the earphones in her hands. “I chose a new song for you. Hope you like it.”

“Are… Are you really going to act like _that_ didn’t happen?”

“Yes. And I want you to act the same. I’m going to push you now, okay?”

She nodded and put the earphones in because… because what else could she do? It was clear that he didn’t want to keep on the “I’m in love with you” subject, so the best she could do was drop it.

He pushed her and little by little the tension decreased. The wind caressing her skin and making her hair come loose with the amazing songs that he had put on the iPod was calming her down.

She was reaching high with the swing when Chat stopped pushing her and sat down on the other swing, starting to swing by himself.

“I bet I can swing higher than you.” he said.

“You’re going to lose!” she laughed.

“Oh?” he raised an eyebrow, laughing. “I’ve been doing this since I was a little kitty, I know how to fly on a swing.”

And like two silly kids, and not two teenagers responsible for two of the most powerful jewelry in the world, they swung and only their laughs filled the silent night.

Marinette gave up some minutes later when she realized that she wouldn’t be able to reach Chat. He was a master, so she stopped swinging and just watched him playing. He didn't even realize that she had already given up, too distracted while swinging and laughing, and she just stopped and looked at him.

She was ready to fill the silence with some silly joke when she froze. He was swinging, his expression was so pure and joyful and it made its way to her heart and he was _so_ happy. He was beautiful under the moonlight with his blonde hair flying and the green eyes full of hapiness and his _fuckin’_ smile!

Her heart was beating way too fast to be normal. Her hands were sweating and her breathing was a mess like her insides, like she had just woken up from a nightmare, but this time, she wasn’t afraid, she wasn’t desperate or going crazy, actually, she was so happy and glad to be there with _him_.

Why? Why was shethat way? Why was he making her feel like _that_?

And like an answer to her questions, the lyrics of the song echoed.

_Cause I knew I was in love with you…_

No.

_When we sat in silence._

She was falling in love.

She _was_ in love.

 _Oh_.

She jumped off the swing and walked until she reached the fence, putting her hands on it. Her head was spinning, her heart beating so hard that it was hurting her ribs, and she wanted to throw up. The tears in her eyes were burning them and she wanted to scream for _no reason_.

Actually, there was a reason.

She was in love. _She was in love, she was in love, she was in love, she was in_ —

“Marinette?”

—love.

“Hey, princess?” he said and his voice made everything worse and better at the same time. It made her feel safe and at the same time made her heartbeat increase. It made her feel in love and panic and

 _Cause I knew I was in love with you_ —

She turned around to see him.

— _when we sat in silence_.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he caressed her face.

“No!” she stepped back. “Take me home.”

“Of course, but what is happening?”

“Just take me home, _damn it_!” She punched his chest and he grabbed her wrists.

“You’re having a panic attack?” he asked, worried, trying to pick her up in his arms.

“No. I just _want to go home_!” She ran from him again, putting distance between them.

“Calm down, princess. I can’t take you home if you don’t let me touch you,” he said and his agony was evident in his voice and in his body language. “Talk to me, Marinette.”

“W-why did you tell me that you loved me? I was hiding my feelings so well! I was locking them so deep inside. My responsibilities were stronger and now my heart is begging me to stop being rational and just feel!” She put her open hands on her heart.

“W-what?” He was so confused, but she couldn’t stop the boiling emotions in her heart. She locked them deep down for weeks and now that she couldn’t control them anymore - and she didn’t _even_ want to control, actually - she would tell him _everything_.

“I was hiding and fighting them so well because I thought that you didn’t feel the same and now you just told me that you love me and I can’t be with you and-” she sobbed and Chat approached her slowly to not scare her.

She didn’t see him because of all the tears, but she felt his hands on her shoulders and his finger gently lifting her chin.

“Enough secrets,” he begged. “Tell me, please. Tell me what is happening.”

She denied his words with her head and he grabbed her face with both of his hands, making her look at the green eyes that haunted her dreams as much as the blue ones.

“ _Tell me_ ,” and his voice was on the verge of tears.

She blinked, and with a courage that she didn’t know where it came from, she whispered.

“I love you.”

His smile was enough to brighten the night, but she started crying more and he got desperate.

“Is- is so bad to be in love with me?”

“Oh, no, _Chat_ , no! It’s not, I swear, I would be the happiest person alive if it wasn’t for… for…” she cupped his face. “I can’t love you because I will hurt you somehow and-”

“And?”

A sob left her mouth.

“Why are you crying? Why does loving me hurt you? Why do you keep insisting that you can’t love me?” He asked, his hand on her back and bringing her closer. “Why do you think you will hurt me?”

She hugged him and sighed, relieved when he hugged her back. They stayed that way for some time, just enjoying each other’s company and calming the other. Chat kissed the top of her head when she stopped crying and she looked at him, eyes swollen because of the tears.

“Hey?”

“Yes, my princess?”

“I need to tell you about my nightmares.”

His eyes widened and he nodded. She took a deep breath and took a step back, opening her purse.

“Chat Noir, my nightmares are about Chat Blanc. Your akumatized form that told me that our love was the reason why the world was destroyed.”

She saw how confused he was with her phrase.

“I was never akumatized.” He told her with his voice so small that it made her want to hug him again.

“Not now. But in the future. A future that Bunnix took me to.”

“Wait, wait. What? Bunnix? Why did she- why you?”

She confessed her love to him. She confessed her nightmares to him.

Looking at his eyes, she confessed one more thing that night.

“Because I’m Ladybug.” and with this, Tikki flew out her purse and she saw her partner starting to freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually sipping our wine*
> 
> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	25. Day 25 — Blep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Luna and I'm here to deliver kisses - and I know you don't trust me because last time but heeeeeeeeeey, we promised fluff, right? :D  
> Sorry for this chapter being up so late, I was distracted with my studies that for some hours I forgot that I was the one responsible for posting chapter 25...
> 
> We got enough readers tears, now it's time for FLUFF.

They sat on the swings and she told him everything.

Marinette told him about the day Bunnix came to her and practically dragged her into the future to fix it. She told him, because he asked her to, about the destruction and his akumatization. She did in a calm and slow way, always looking at his reaction, about what she had seen and how she had fought him.

Chat stayed very quiet during all of her speech, but no butterfly came to him. He was caressing her knuckles with his thumb, Tikki on his shoulder looking at them as they spoke.

Then she told him about her nightmares. How every once in a while, when he said something to her or she saw something that made her remember the fight with him, it took her back to that scary moment. She would freeze and not know what to do.

And then she finally told him how much she loved him. How much she had tried not love him and how much she failed because, because—

“—I can’t stop making my heart stop beating for you. And I swear to you that I tried the hardest that I could. But, apparently,—” she said as she brushed his blonde hair to the side. “—it’s impossible _not_ to love you.”

She saw tears in his eyes, and she could swear that she had some too.

“Marinette,” he said slowly. “My lady.”

“Yes, _mon chaton_?”

“I love you and you love me too...” He looked at her, waiting for her answer.

“Yes, I do.” she laughed.

“But we need to be careful so we don’t have Chat Blanc, or your akumatized form-” he brushed her hair from her face “-around. Because we’re Ladybug and Chat Noir. We are the city protectors and you’re also the guardian now. We have a duty.”

“We do,” she whispered confused as he got up from his bench. What was he doing?

“So … What do we do now?”

“You tell me. I would follow you anywhere.”

He held each of her swing’s chains with his hands and bent down until their faces were close. She swallowed, his proximity doing things to her mind and body.

“I want to be with you if you want me to be with you.” He whispered, and she felt a shiver run down her spine, making her hold the chains of the swing.

“I want to be with you.” She said, her eyes on his all the time.

“That’s amazing, my princess.” His nose touched hers and their mouths were so close and she held her breath as he licked his lips. “What?” he said, amused.

“Kiss me.”

“Kiss you?”

“Yes,” she smiled. “Kiss me.”

“If that’s what my lady wants…” he whispered and she shivered.

His mouth was so near and her mind was thinking about how amazing it must taste. It has been ages since she had kissed him and she couldn’t even remember the last one, since it was when they had defeated Oblivio.

And then—

then—

then—

he licked her nose and blepped.

She gasped outraged as the idiot she loved walked away laughing. Chuckling, she cleaned her nose with her hand and rolled her eyes.

“Stupid idiot. You know how to ruin a romantic moment!”

“Why would you say I ruined it? I made it memorable!”

“I will never kiss you again.” She pouted and held the chains of her swing again.

“No, no, no, I was kidding, my lady!”

“Too late.” She smiled and he ran to her, stopping her from swinging.

“Let me try again.”

“You broke my trust. And _licked_ me.”

“It was just a silly prank! Please, my lady?” he begged, and she smirked.

“Promise you won’t lick me.”

“Look, I can’t promise you that.”

She pinched Chat and let out a shriek.

“You _sin_ namon chat.” she teased and he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“Can I kiss you, my lady? And no licks this time.” he held the chains again.

“Yes.”

He gave her the most sincere and lovesick smile before bending over and finally, _finally_ , kissing her. Their mouths moved slowly against the other, testing and discovering. She felt one of his hands on her hair, his fingers curling around the strands of hair, and the other held her neck to intensify the kiss.

She put her arms around his neck and he replied with wrapping his arms around her waist, making her stand up. Still kissing, he held her close in a way that not even the finest layer of air passed between them.

She whimpered and he broke the kiss, his forehead against hers while looking into her eyes.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t.” she begged, holding his bell to pull him closer and kissed him again.

They kissed. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed. All the feelings, all the pining, all the days hiding their feelings for the other, the fears, the responsibilities, everything but _them_ disappeared in that moment. It was just _them_ , no fears, no Chat Blanc, no miraculous, nothing, nothing besides them.

And they never felt so happy before.

*

“I should go.”

“Noooo,” she whimpered, peppering his face with kisses.

His laugh made her smirk, as she kissed his cheek.

“You need to sleep.”

“I can sleep later.”

“You have school tomorrow.” He tried again, his voice hoarse.

“Hmmmm, not important.” She bit his bottom lip.

“Marinette,” he chuckled, putting his hand on her shoulder to pin her to the bed. “I’m going home so you can sleep.”

“But I won’t sleep! I’m too excited.”She cupped his face, and he sighed.

“One more kiss and I go, okay?”

“Okay.” She smiled sweetly and he should have known that she was setting something.

The kiss started slowly and innocently. He cupped her face and she caressed his hair like they already had done earlier. He was distracted by her taste, her touch, how she fit so well in his arms and how happy he was, his heart full of his love for her - love she reciprocated.

He was so distracted by all of the good emotions in his heart while kissing her that he didn’t feel when she moved, making him lay down on her bed. He noticed a weight on his legs but all his thoughts were in moving his arms to hug Marinette and kissing her.

“Is this okay?” she broke the kiss and whispered against his mouth.

“Totally.” he kissed her and suddenly it was not enough. He put his right hand on the bed and sat up a litte, still kissing her. He knew she was sitting on his lap but that made everything way better when he broke the kiss and looked at her.

She licked his nose and blepped. He chuckled and kissed the corner of her mouth one, two, three times. She sighed, hiding her face in his neck, as he wrapped her in his arms.

They stayed that way for some time just enjoying each other’s warmth.

“I need to go.” He said for the hundredth time that night.

“I know. Or…” she moved so she could see him. “You could sleep here.”

“We both know that we won’t sleep if I stay.”

“We can try, tho.” she kissed him again. Chat sighed and he caressed her back, squeezing her against him.

He turned her and pinned her to the bed. She gasped, they looked at each other breathless. Chat caressed her face and looked at her mouth, biting down on his bottom lip when she moaned.

“Tell me if it’s too much, okay?” he said.

“Yes.”

He pinned both of her hands on the bed, above her head, and looked at her expression, searching for any sign that she wasn’t enjoying it, or comfortable. When he saw eagerness, he smirked and started slowly.

Like in his dreams, he kissed her forehead, each of her eyes, her cheeks. Her nose. And finally her mouth, but this time he kissed her for a long time, biting her bottom lip and pulling it. The sound she made, made his mind flip.

He could feel her trying to break free, and he clicked his tongue.

“I didn’t finish with you yet, princess.”

He kissed her again, but this time his mouth wandered down. He bit her chin, and licked it, and received a groan from her.

“I told you I couldn't promise not to lick you.”

“I hate you.”

“Nah,” he kissed the tip of her nose and saw all the love she felt for him in her eyes. “You love me.”

“I’m starting to regret my decision.”

“Hm, so I need to fix this then.”

He let his mouth wander again, but this time, to her neck. Her skin was soft so he couldn’t stop nibbling it and her lavender smell was making him feel at home and hungry at the same time.

Chat just had wrapped his lips around a pulse point in her neck when she moaned in a _sinful_ way that made him stop. Slowly, he rolled off of her and laid down next to her on the bed. Marinette turned to him, confused and blushed, the redness down her chest continued until the hem line of her shirt.

“Why?” she asked, putting her hand on his face. He turned to kiss her palm.

“You need to sleep. Don’t think that I forgot. You’re trying to distract me.” he smirked and flicked her nose. She laughed, approaching him.

Chat wrapped her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

“My evil plan almost worked.”

“Yes, and you almost killed me in the process.”

She chuckled and nuzzled against him.

“You know?”

“Hm? he said, caressing her hair.

“I wasn’t moaning just for the plan. It was so good.”

“You can’t just say this to me when I’m trying to be responsible!” he whined and she giggled.

“Chat?”

“Yes, princess?”

“Promise me that our love will be stronger than Hawkmoth. That whatever happened in Chat Blanc won’t happen now, that we’re going to do whatever it takes to be together.”

“I promise you, my lady. We’re going to be stronger, and you know why?”

His smile was so wide that he wondered for half a second how his face hadn't broken in two.

“Because I love you, my lady.”

She caressed his homemade mask with her thumb.

“I love you too, mon chaton.”

That night, the two slept in each other's arms - and neither had nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	26. Day 26 — Toe beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon and get your fluff y'all!

“Hey Chat?” Ladybug turned around. They were just about to go home after the night's patrol. 

“Yes, m’ lady?” 

“Can you-" she hesitated a little. “Can you come a little later than usual tonight?” 

The words set off a train of thoughts that made him feel warm and giddy inside. 

_ Ladybug is Marinette.  _

It had been three days since she had told him and yet every time he thought of it, he could not help but wonder how the hell did he get so lucky? The first girl in his life who had stolen his heart and the girl he had spent the last few months loving madly were the same person. 

_ And she loved him back.  _

“Chaton?” 

Her voice brought him back to reality. “Sorry I zoned out for a bit there. What were you saying again?” 

She let out a soft giggle (a heavenly sound). “I was saying will it be okay if you come a little later tonight? Like around eleven-thirty?” 

Chat's lips turned downwards in a frown. “You are not having Luka over again, are you?” 

“Of course not, you silly kitty!” She ruffled his hair affectionately. “I just have a little thing I need to finish before you come.” 

His mood changed in a second. “Oh, a surprise!” He exclaimed with delight. “Is it for me?” 

“No spoilers!” And then with a wink, she swung away with her yo-yo. 

Chat stood in his spot, a childlike grin stuck to his face. And then with a sigh, he extended his baton and vaulted towards his house. 

*

A series of raps on the skylight door was followed by a call in a sing-song voice. “Can I come in, Princess?” 

Marinette chuckled to herself; his voice sounded so happy. She wrapped the sheet around herself and called out, “Come on in!” 

“Hello!” His head poked in through the door, searching for her. “Wait, why do you have a sheet wrapped around yourself?” In three leaps, he was standing right next to the chaise, bent over her. “Are you alright, m' lady? Do you have a fever? It was cold outside tonight, was it because of that?” 

“Calm down!” She bumped her nose with his. Under any other circumstances, she would have ruffled his hair or scratched his chin, but right now she could not take her arms out from under the sheet. “The sheet is to hide what's underneath.” 

His eyes widened as a fierce blush spread over his cheeks. “Are y-you-" he stammered. “Please don't tell me that you're naked under the sheet!” 

“What, no!” Her cheeks flared up. “You know what, stop thinking! Just sit back and let me show you, okay?” 

“Alright.” With that , he plopped down cross-legged onto the floor. 

“Ready?” She cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Okay then.” Her heart was beating so fast. She really, really hoped that she hadn't crossed a line in doing this. “Three, two, one, and drop!” 

With that, she threw the sheet away from her. 

Chat Noir put his hand over his mouth just in time to muffled his shriek as he leapt backwards. 

“What do you think?” Marinette twirled a strand of her hair in her fingers. 

“Please tell me I am not dreaming.” Chat spoke as he took a few steps closer to her. 

“You're not,” Marinette smiled and crossed one leg over the other. “This is one hundred percent real.” 

“Do you mean-  _ Plagg, detransformation _ \- that we have matching pajamas now?” 

Because Marinette was wearing a green tank top with black details, and black sweatpants with tiny green paw prints on them. Over the front of the top was written in silver-grey letters: ‘ _ Sleeping Mew-ty _ ’. 

“Yes!” Her voice barely contained her excitement. 

Chat leaned over her, putting both hands on either side of her on the chaise. “Can I please kiss you right now?” 

Marinette replied by wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him close to meet her lips. 

“I could get used to that.” Chat murmured after they broke off, and Marinette giggled. 

“So,” Chat plopped on the chaise beside her and pulled her to lean against his chest, “this is what you were working on?” 

“That's right. And look!” She lifted her feet off the floor to show her socks. 

There were cute grey 3D toe beans on the underside of it. 

Chat Noir felt like he was about to burst. This was more than he could take. 

_ Why are they so much cuter than my boots?  _

“Hey.” She planted a kiss on his cheek. “You look a little red?” 

“Not fair that you get the cuter toe beans!” He pouted. 

“I don't know about that.” She rolled her eyes before kissing the tip of his nose. “But I was under the impression that you have the cuter face.” 

Chat Noir smiled widely at that. “I love you so much.” 

“And I love you too.” Marinette planted a quick peck on his lips. 

_ He could really get used to that.  _

“Now we are like those cute couples who wear matching outfits all the time,” Marinette laughed. 

Chat choked. “Did you just say couple?” 

_ Shit. She knew she was going to mess up.  _

“I am so sorry Chat Noir!” She turned around to completely face him. “I didn't mean to- I mean, it's only been three days since, you know, you confessed and I confessed and it's not like we-" 

“Shh.” Chat put a finger on her lips to silence her. Marinette looked up at him with widened eyes as he took a deep breath. And then he removed his hand from her lips to hold one of her hands reverently in both of his. 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you be my girlfriend?” 

Marinette froze. “You are not doing this out of your will, are you? I mean, you don't have to. Like, I really want to but no pressure, you know?” 

“Princess,” Chat placed his one hand on the side of her face, “I want this. I am doing this because I love you and I want you.” 

Marinette’s lower lip quivered, as tears began to gather in her eyes. “But how will this work? I don't even know who you are under that mask.” 

Chat's hand dropped. “Will you not love the boy under this mask?” He questioned. 

Marinette recognized the pain in his voice. She grabbed his face and put a kiss on his forehead. “Of course I will. Whoever you are under this,” she ran her hand over the mask, “You are my Chat Noir. And I will always love you.” She paused to take a deep breath. “I just don't know how we are going to do this? I cannot date you as either Ladybug or Marinette because you are Paris's superhero and there's always  a risk. And I can't date you without your superhero identity because I don't know you! And I don’t think I should know your civilian identity, at least not yet.” 

Chat sighed. Then clutching her hands in his, he said, “Marinette, I don't want us to go out publicly, not right now that is. I don't care about the world. I don't care if our relationship stays within the boundaries of your room. I don’t care if our kisses are confined to my nightly visits. I don't.” He touched his forehead to hers. “The only thing I care about is you, Marinette. I want to call you mine and I want to be yours, in every way possible. I want to make a promise that one day when this city is free from Hawkmoth’s terrorizing, we will be able to go out and be together. I just want us, Marinette.” 

By now Marinette was crying freely. “Please don't cry m' lady,” Chat whispered, bringing his face closer to hers. “You can say no if it bothers you. I promise I will respect your decision.” 

Marinette responded by jumping onto him and knocking him over. She pressed her lips to his, and kissed him deeply, passionately, fervently. 

“I want you too, you stupid cat,” she cried when they parted. “I want you so much more than I have ever wanted anything or anybody in my life.” 

Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to lie on top of him. Tears flowed from his eyes without restraint. 

After a few moments, Marinette lifted her head to look at him. “I will be your girlfriend.” 

Chat Noir’s face broke into a huge grin as he kissed her once more. This time, it was slower, softer. 

“Mine,” she whispered as she lay on his chest. 

“Yours,” he whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	27. Day 27 — Kitten Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a smol and cute chapter for you! <3

“No, my baby.”

Marinette pouted.

“Please, mom? Let me keep it.”

“We can’t adopt a cat, Marinette!” Sabine said a little amused, watching her daughter nesting the tiny orange cat she was holding in her arms.

“It will stay in my room and I won’t let it get in the bakery and-”

“Princess, we would love to let you keep the cat, but you know we can’t. You do understand, right?” Tom asked.

Marinette sighed, but nodded.

“Can I at least keep it tonight since it’s raining? Tomorrow I’ll take it to a shelter.” she promised.

Sabine and Tom exchanged a look.

“It can’t leave your room. And you will have to clean your room tomorrow.”

“Deal! Thank you _maman_ , thank you _papa_ , I love you!” She screamed, excited, and ran to her room with the little cat in her arms.

She was coming back home after spending the afternoon with the girl squad when she heard the little meows from the kitty. The poor thing was wet and shivering from the rain, so she grabbed her jacket and made a nest the best she could to warm the kitty.

While she was walking back home under her umbrella – actually, _Adrien_ ’s umbrella, she knew that her parents couldn’t let her keep the stray cat, but she couldn’t let him stay in the rain and die.

It needed to be protected until she had the chance to take him to a shelter.

She grabbed a towel and dried off the kitten, slowly. After that, she made a little nest inside one box with a pillow and tons of fabrics so it would be really warm for the little one.

She watched the little kitty discovering its new nest and smiled, caressing its head.

“Marinette!”

“Yes, _maman_!”

“Dinner, my dear. And we can do something for the kitty too.”

“I’m coming!” she said and turned to the cat. “You stay here and nap, okay? I’ll be right back.” she caressed it again. “Good baby.”

*

“You see, I came to ask if you want a cat to sleep with you, but I see that you already got one, my lady.”

Marinette raised her gaze from her phone to her boyfriend, still transformed and smirking.

“What can I say?” she said, smiling while scratching the kitty sleeping on her collarbone. “It’s cute and it purrs.”

“I am cute and I can purr!”

Marinette giggled and Chat landed on her bed. Tikki, who was on Marinette’s head, smiled at him.

“Hello, Chat Noir!”

“Hey, Tikki!” He picked her up with his hand when she flew to him. “Did you take care of my lady?”

“Not as well as you, but I did!” Tikki teased and both teens blushed.

Crawling on all fours, he approached Marinette and lay down beside her, putting his head on her shoulder.

“You’re surrounded by cats now,” he said.

Marinette turned her face to his side and kissed him gently.

“Not yet. There is one that is missing,” she spoke against his mouth.

He detransformed and Plagg flew to nuzzle Marinette’s cheek before he went to the tiny cat sleeping on her.

“It’s weird.”

“It’s a cat, Plagg.” Chat said, scratching the cat’s head.

“Still weird.”

“It’s not weird, it’s a cute baby cat, Plagg!” Tikki sighed.

“I thought I was your cute baby cat, sugarcube!”

“Urgh, why are you so annoying?” Tikki said, leaving the bed.

“You love me!” Plagg said, following her.

Marinette looked at Chat and they both laughed.

“So is that a thing? The cat is always annoying the ladybug?” Marinette asked.

“What can I say? We love our bug, tho.” he pecked her lips and sat down on the bed. “So, who’s the cat?”

“It was outside the bakery. I brought it inside because of the rain. I’m trying to find a good argument so I can keep it.” she sighed sad. “But my parents won’t let me.”

“You live in a bakery, I thought that animals were forbidden.”

“They are, but I have been taking care of a cat for months and my parents never found out about it,” Marinette smirked. “I was thinking about hiding this little one on my balcony somehow.” She raised the cat.

“I thought I was the one taking care of you.”

“Nah, I just pretend so you would stay.” She teased and offered the cat to Chat. “Do you want to hold it?”

“We should give it a name.” he said, grabbing the cat and nestling it in his arms. “We can’t keep calling it ‘it’.”

“I don’t think we should. I mean, I can’t keep it.” Marinette said with her voice a little sad.

“Hey,” Chat held her chin with his index and thumb and made her look at him. “I know you want to keep the kitty, but you already have a lot of responsibilities. You are Ladybug and the guardian, besides… we will finish school soon.”

“Yeah, it’s true. And I know it will find an amazing family to take care of it, right, baby?” she caressed the kitty’s head. “So, suggestions?”

“For what?” he asked, his mind was too busy looking at Marinette being the most precious, kind, cute and amazing girl.

“For the kitty’s name?” she chuckled. “What?”

“I just want to kiss you so much right now for no reason.”

“And we need a reason to smooch?” She teased, approaching her face to his.

“Not at all.” He cupped her face and was leaning in to kiss her when she put her finger against his mouth. “What?”

“I don’t think we should kiss in front of the baby!” she whispered and put her hands on the kitty’s ears. “It’s so tiny and innocent!”

Chat rolled his eyes and giggled.

“You’re a teaser, woman.”

“No kisses until Kitten Noir is sleeping,” she said, taking the cat from his arms.

“ _Kitten Noir_?” Chat gasped.

“Yeah, why? The name fits the baby so well!” She held the baby against her face and pouted. “Right, baby? You love your new name, right?”

The kitty meowed.

“It agrees.”

“Or it is screaming for help.” Chat shrugged.

“That’s it. We’re breaking up.”

“Hey, you are the one that is using _my_ nickname to name our kid!”

“I want our kid to have your name, it’s that too much to ask?”

He didn’t reply but Marinette was too enchanted with Kitten Noir to notice.

“That’s what you want?”

“Hm?” she asked.

“Put the name of your husband to one of your kids.” he said seriously.

She looked up, looking at him, suddenly serious.

“I don’t know. I just… I had names for my kids with Adrien, but it was silly.”

“Tell me.” he approached her, eager to know more. “The names.”

“I-” she blushed. “Why do you want to know this? You really want your girlfriend to tell you about her silly plans with _another_ boy?”

He wanted to smack himself. How did he forget that she didn’t know who he was under the mask? That the reveal was one sided only?

“You’re right. Gonna ask another thing then,” he brought his face close to hers and smirked when he saw her swallow.

“Y-Yes?”

“The names for our kids.”

She rolled her eyes.

“Give me some time. We just started dating,” she caressed his face and he turned his face to kiss the palm of her hand.

“Okay, you have three days. And I’m going to pick this little one…” he grabbed the kitty and lay down on the bed, getting comfortable. Kitten Noir was on his chest, exploring his shirt. “Come here, let’s cuddle.”

He opened his arm and Marinette couldn’t resist. She put her head on his shoulder and they talked and played with Kitten Noir.

The next day, when she handed the kitty to the new owner, she felt a little sad. But when she got the text Chat sent to her, her heart melted.

[😽]: You’re an amazing mom.

[😽]: Kitten Noir will have amazing parents like us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	28. Day 28 — Lights out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I heard some of you were asking about some kind of Chat Nor/Adrien reveal? I wonder what that'd be like... *sips tea*

“I missed you.” She murmured softly, as she tightened her hold around him. How easy it was to say things like that now! 

“I missed you too, Buginette.” He replied, as he planted a light kiss on the top of her head. 

She lifted her head to look at him with a smile. He knew very well what she was asking for. So he leaned down and kissed the bridge of her nose, making her giggle. 

“So,” he began, “I’ve got some bad news.” 

A punch landed on his side as he yelped in pain and surprise. “What? I didn't even say anything yet!” 

“Never start with that line.” Marinette looked at him with a frown. “It scares me.” 

“Hey,” he placed a hand on the side of her face, “I'm sorry. Please don't be mad.” 

Of course she could not be mad at him. As the smile reappeared on her face, she put her arms on his shoulders. “What is it?” 

“So I think,” he said, “I forgot to wear the mask today.” 

Marinette's eyes widened at those words. He hastily added, “I mean I did not actually forget! I couldn't find it! I-uh, I may have given it to the dry-cleaners along with the hoodie.” 

“What?” 

“I know!” Chat Noir exclaimed. “I am sorry, I am sorry!” 

“Hey,” Marinette grabbed his bell and brought him down to place a quick peck on his lips. “It isn't that bad, is it?” 

“It means I can't stay the night with you, my Princess.” He looked really sad about it. 

“Aww!” Marinette pouted cutely. “But you can stay for a while, right?” 

“Yes.” He kissed her cheek right beside her ear. “Till you fall asleep.” 

“Like old days, huh?” Marinette smirked. 

A mysterious glint shined in his eyes. “Oh, I don't think so.” Saying so, he leaned down to plant a line of kisses along her neck and collarbone. 

“You are right,” she said between gasps as she entangled her fingers in his hair. “This isn't like the old days.” 

*

Marinette leaned against his chest, as Chat wrapped his arms around her. 

“Comfy?” He asked. 

“Mm-hm,” she murmured. 

“Now go to sleep quickly, okay baby girl?” Chat placed a kiss to her temple. 

“One more song, please?” 

As if Chat stood a chance against her puppy eyes. “Alright, but whatever comes up on shuffle?” 

“Deal.” 

The song was _Saturn_ by _Sleeping at Last_. 

Marinette closed her eyes as she let the beautiful tune flow through her. Chat felt her slowly relax against him. 

When the song ended, Marinette slowly opened her eyes a slit. She turned towards Chat and grabbed his face with both hands. 

“The universe was made,” she sang, “just to be seen by my eyes.” 

Chat's eyes widened as a blush leaked from under his mask. “Okay,” he spoke with a nervous laugh, “that’s the sleep talking. C’mon Princess, you promised you’d sleep after this.” 

Marinette didn't really seem to be too awake, because she fell asleep almost immediately. 

Chat Noir looked at her with warmth and love in his eyes. Marinette clung onto him as she slept, as if she didn't want to let go. He was really sleepy too, he needed to go home and sleep. After a yawn, he gently caressed the back of her head as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. 

*

When Adrien opened his eyes, he found that the room was dark and he was already under the covers. 

He rubbed his face with his hand, but instead of feeling skin, he felt leather. _Why am I still transformed?_

“Plagg, _detransformation_.” He murmured sleepily before drifting off to sleep once more. 

*

Marinette woke up in the middle of the night due to a flash of light. Blinking twice, she slowly opened her eyes. The lights were all out. She probably forgot to turn on the night light before bed. She reached over to her side to flick the switch on the wall beside her bed. 

She leaned over the edge of the bed, and in her sleepy daze, lost her balance and plopped over the figure beside her, who groaned. 

_Chat Noir? He didn't go home yet?_

She waited to see if she had woken him up. But when a few minutes passed without any movement from him, she realised that he was still fast asleep. With a smile, Marinette rested her head on top of his chest. She raised her right hand to place it on the side of his face. 

Her hand came in contact with bare skin. No mask. 

Chat Noir was detransformed. And he was not wearing his disguise. 

Marinette sat back up with a shriek. This time, it was enough to wake him up. 

“Princess?” He asked in a concerned voice. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“No!” She whisper-screamed. “You are detransformed!” 

“What?” Only then did he seem to realize. “Wait, I'm still in your room?” 

“Yes, you dumbass! Why didn't you go home and why did you detransform?” 

A few seconds of silence passed before she heard him chuckle. It was a delightful sound; she almost felt the tension starting to wear away. 

“Promise me you won't murder me?” He spoke. 

“Of course I won't. Now tell me.” 

“I woke up,” he started, “And the room was dark and I thought I was back home and then I saw I was transformed, which felt ridiculous, so I detransformed. I am so sorry!” 

Now it was Marinette’s turn to laugh. “You are such an idiot,” she giggled. 

She hoped Chat was smiling too. She did not like it when he frowned. 

“It’s alright, _mon amour_.” She whispered. “The lights are out and it’s still dark. I think we still have time.”

Marinette extended her hands in the darkness, trying to touch her partner. Her hands finally found his face. She ran her hands over his closed eyes, over the areas which his mask usually didn’t let her reach. 

This was the boy behind the mask. The one she had loved all this time. And he sat on her bed right now, a foot away from her. 

Her fingers wandered down his face, tracing every curve, every inch of his skin. It’s strange how, when one sense is impaired, the others seem to become more heightened to make up for it. Right now, she felt like she could hear every breath of his, every heartbeat. And when she touched him, it was like never before. There was something very intimate about feeling someone against your skin when you cannot see them. Marinette felt a strange excitement, as if something was about to happen. 

Her fingers found his lips. His soft, kissable lips. She ran a thumb over them. It was almost as if she could see them in her mind’s eye. His perfectly shaped pink lips. 

Chat grabbed her hand, and pressed a kiss on her palm. Her cheeks burned with a raging blush. 

“Chat?” She whispered. 

“Yes, m’ lady?” The reply came from the darkness. 

“I want to kiss you.” She heard him gulp. “Right here, right now. Without any masks between us.” 

She felt his lips stretch into a smile. He grabbed her other hand and guided her into his lap. 

She sat on top of his lap and wrapped both legs around him. Her hands blindly groped about his body, till she found his neck, and she interlocked her fingers at the nape. She felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her so close that there was no space between them. Drops of sweat ran down her body, probably from the nervousness and excitement. 

Marinette closed her eyes and leaned down slowly. She had no idea where his lips were, but she knew she’d figure it out. He was breathing heavily, and she followed the sound. 

When their lips were so close that their breaths mingled, she stopped. A second passed, and then he pressed his lips to hers. 

They had kissed so many times before, but this time was different. They held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. They drank in the taste of the other, breathed the air from the other’s lungs, and felt nothing but the other upon their lips. 

They broke off from the kiss, once, twice, but immediately plunged back in as though they hadn’t had enough, like they would never have enough. A swimming giddiness overpowered them, and they felt that the only elixir was the kiss. 

A good few minutes passed as they danced with their mouths. Finally, they broke apart from each other. But they did not move away. Instead, their faces lingered near each other, their hands still holding their beloved. 

They stayed like that for who knows how long. No words were spoken, yet so much was said in the silence. 

The first rays of sunlight began to peep through the skylight, illuminating the room in a dim light. Not enough to see clearly, but enough to beat the pitch black. 

“Marinette,” Chat whispered, still out of breath, “I should go before you see me.” 

The boy she loved was right in front of her, and she was so close to knowing who he is. 

And she knew whoever it was, she would love him all the same. 

“Stay,” she whispered right back, “I want to know who you are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	29. Day 29 — Pajamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're not sorry for the way we finished chapter 28 hehehe we just love cliffhanger so much.  
> But it was the last one. We promised!
> 
> And FINALLY!! Finally the reveal that you all were waiting for! We hope you enjoy <3  
> please leave us a comment! We love your reactions so much <3

His hands on her back froze.

“W-what?”

“I want to know who you are.”

“My lady…” his voice came out strangled. “Do you- I mean, are you-” he stopped and she could hear him taking a deep breath. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I want to.”

“O-Okay. Yeah, that’s okay.”

She reached out to turn the lamp on, but Chat grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“Why don't we let the sun raise?” he said, his nose sliding down her neck until he reached her collarbone where he left a kiss.

“And what are we going to do until then?”

“We could listen to some music…” one kiss on her collarbone. “Or talk…” another on her shoulder. “Or kiss…” this time, on her neck. “Or…”

She moaned and he stopped, all blushing and embarrassed.

“I- We- I mean, I-”

She kissed him to stop his babbling.

“I like the kissing part. Besides, you don’t have to show me if you don’t want to. I can give you a good good-bye kiss and let you go.”

“I want the kiss but I also want to show you who I am, so please, help me choose?”

She laughed and grabbed his chin, kissing him slowly. She was feeling a little bold, so she licked and bit his bottom lip gently, shivering, when he moaned against her mouth.

“Too much?”

“No. Try again.” he said and she laughed, kissing him again.

Chat threw himself back on the bed, lying down with Marinette sitting on his lap. His girlfriend bent over and kissed the corner of his mouth before spreading kisses along his jawline and finally on his neck.

When she kissed his neck, his hands slid down and he grabbed the back of her thighs, squeezing them. She stopped and he froze.

“I-I’m sorry.” he stammered

“Hm, I really don’t mind,” she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up. “But I think it’s better if we behave for now, right?”

“What a shame,” he said, his hand caressing the exposed skin of her legs that her pajama shorts weren’t covering. “But you’re right. We have a big thing happening soon.”

She lay down next to him and they moved so they were facing each other. They shared the earphones, listening to his playlist. They were so close, his arms around her, her hands caressing his face, especially where his mask would be.

“It’s almost time. One last chance to give up,” he whispered.

She replied with a long kiss, closing her eyes.

His heart was beating like crazy, full of excitement and a little fear. What if she freaks out? What if she wants to break up with him because he was Adrien? She said she was moving on from him, and then she fell in love with him, and when he reveals himself she would hate him and they would break up and-

“Chat,” she whispered against his mouth and he opened his eyes, seeing her with hers still closed. “I can practically hear you thinking. Do you want to reveal yourself? You don’t need to do it if you don’t want to.”

“I want to, my lady. It’s just… I’m a little nervous, you know?”

“I know. I’m nervous too. Here,” she grabbed his hand and put against her chest so he could feel how fast her heart was beating. “See? I am as nervous as you.”

“You… promise me you won’t freak out when you see me without the mask.”

“Chat, I told you before. I’ll love you no matter who is under the mask.” she kissed him.

“I’m not saying anything about love because I know you will, but” he said, brushing her hair to the side. “I just think you will freak out a little when you see who I am.”

“Yeah? Because underneath that mask you’re a fugitive psycho?”

He smirked, putting his hand around her neck and squeezing a little, moving to the side so he could kiss her ear.

“And you let me sleep in the same bed as you.”

“Maybe I like the danger.”

He laughed as he ran his nose down her neck, getting intoxicated by her sweet lavender smell. She sighed happily, putting her arm on his hip and looking at him. They stayed quiet, looking at each other, listening to their songs, with him playing with her hair and she caressing his chin with her fingertips.

Little by little, the sunbeams started to enter her room, illuminating the place that once was dark. Little by little, he saw her expression changing: first recognition, then shock, and in the end a delightful smile, her eyes full of love and tears as she drew the details of his face with her fingertips.

“So…” he said, so nervous that his voice cracked. “What do you think?”

She said nothing first, just looking at him like he was the most precious thing she had ever saw. Gently, she moved in bed, approaching him until she was laying down, face to face. She kissed his cheeks. His nose. His eyes. His forehead. His mouth.

“You’re not surprised.” he said.

“It’s you,” she whispered against his mouth, staring at him. “How could it be anyone but you?”

“Mari-”

“How couldn’t it be you? Of course it is you!” She was smiling, her thumb brushing his tears away. “Of course you’re _mine_.”

“Yes. I am yours,” he picked her hand and kissed. “I’m your _chaton_.”

“Yes. You are,” she started crying for some reason and hugged him hard. He hugged her back, kissing her head.

“Shhh, it’s okay, my lady. It’s okay.”

“I know now how you found out about my identity. How could I be so stupid to think that Adrien would tell people who I was in Chat Blanc’s universe?” she mumbled and he kissed her forehead to calm her down. “Of course you wouldn’t. I should trust you way more than I did. Oh, my God, how could I think that-”

He kissed her to stop her ranting.

“That place doesn’t exist anymore. It is in the past. You saved me, my lady. You saved me and we promised each other that our love will be stronger than Hawkmoth. And we will be because I trust us. Trust us, my lady. Trust that we can be stronger.”

She grabbed his face and kissed him senseless. He chuckled when she started peppering kisses on his face, and he wrapped his arms around her waist to turn them. She gasped when her back hit the mattress and he put his elbows on it, her face between them.

“Hi, Marinette.” he whispered.

“Hello, _Adrien_.”

Her saying his name with all her love and affection did things to his heart. Good things. Things able to make his brain not work properly and his thoughts similar to a keysmash. His insides twisted like he was on a rollercoaster and he didn’t know if he was hot because it was hot, or because she made him hot.

Both, probably.

He grabbed her face and kissed her hungrily.

“I love you.” he whispered against her mouth.

“I love you too.”

They shared another kiss and then he lay down next to her, bringing her into his arms to steal a few more minutes with her before going back to his room.

“You know, it all makes sense now,” she whispered.

“What?”

“You being a blushing mess everytime Alya and I talked about Chat. Or when you snapped at me because I went on that date with Luka.”

“I thought it wasn’t a date?” he said suspiciously, as he lowered his head to look at her. His girlfriend was smirking.

“Gotcha.” she flicked his nose and he rolled his eyes. “Did you- did you just roll your eyes at me?”

“Yeah, I did, what are you going to do about it?”

Marinette smirked before tickling him. Adrien tried to run away, but she locked him with her legs and he whined, begging for mercy while she laughed and tickled him.

When he was almost dying from laughing, he grabbed her arms and pinned her to the bed. She gasped and looked at him with a huge smile.

“Is that Ladybug themed pajamas?”

He smiled as he let her go and put both of his hands on his hips, cocking them to the side.

“Do you think it makes me fabulous?”

“ _So_ hot.” she laughed and he pouted. “I loved your pajamas.”

“It’s to match your Chat Noir one.”

“Oh, so you bought it recently?”

“Yes.”

“That’s funny because I went with Alya last year to the shop to buy some clothes and they were selling a pair of pajamas that were _identical_ to yours.”

He blushed and she giggled.

“Well, you can’t judge me. I’ve been your fan since we were 13. Do you want to talk about embarrassing things? You tried to kiss me when I was a statue!”

“Hey! That’s it, leave my room, I don’t want you here anymore!”

“Damn, if I could go back in time, I would punch my face. Why didn’t I let you kiss me? It would have saved us so much time.”

She rolled her eyes, opening her arms. Adrien cuddled up into her embrace.

“Damn, you’re such a dork,” she whispered “why do I love you so much?”

“I don’t know, but I can say this… you’re really something.”

“What?”

He moved to kiss her.

“I love you so much too.”

*

“Okay, I confess, I’m really happy for them,” Plagg commented, watching the two teens teasing each other, whispering love confessions and kissing. “But I don’t miss this part.”

Tikki laughed, looking at their holders.

“It’s always beautiful when they finally are together.”

“When they _can_ be together, you mean,” Plagg said, eating a piece of camembert. “We had a lot to deal with all those years. And we need to be careful with them.”

Tikki sighed.

“Do you think that Chat Blanc happened because of their love?”

“I don’t know, sugarcube. But I don’t want to test the theory.”

Tikki agreed.

“So, we need to keep eyes on them.”

“Like we already do.” Plagg shrugged. “But it’s worth it, right?”

Tikki looked at the happy couple.

“Yeah, it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	30. Day 30 — Purrince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody ordered some good ol' post-reveal wholesomeness?  
>  _Also we're almost at the end, you guys... I'm sad :(_

Marinette dashed through the streets, barely dodging the army of the akuma. There were too many of them already; she needed to find a safe place to transform so that she could stop them. 

Disney princes were something every girl grew up fantasizing about. But too much of anything was bad. 

This akuma was a man, probably twenty or so. He called himself Prince Charming, and according to him, the solution to his problems was to turn the citizens of Paris into sappy men in 19th-century clothing. _Ugh._

Just as she was about to turn the corner, someone grabbed her wrist and whipped her around. It was one of the akuma's minions. 

“You're the most gorgeous princess I have ever laid my eyes on,” the man  sang  as he forcefully dragged Marinette into dancing a duet with him. 

It wasn't difficult to understand that his arms around her were actually to trap her. Struggling to get away, she muttered, “I'm sorry, but I need to go.” 

“Why, _ma belle_?” The man tightened his hold around her. “Would you abandon me after I scoured all the lands to find you?” 

_That's a little extra._ “Please let me go, sir!” 

A sudden blow on the head sent the man reeling. As a steel baton was pressed against his throat, pulling him behind, a voice hissed in his ear, “Touch her one more time and you are a dead man.” 

“Chat Noir!” 

“Run, Marinette!” He yelled at her. She took one last glance at him, and then disappeared around the corner. 

*

Ladybug turned up to the fight on time. The supervillain was defeated and Chat Noir cataclysmed his crown, releasing the akuma. Ladybug purified the akuma and made everything return back to normal. 

“Raphael!” A girl came running towards them and hugged the man. 

“Claire?” He looked confused and happy, and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I am sorry about everything I said,” she sobbed. “I don't want you to be like a Disney Prince, I love you just the way you are!” 

“Well that's a happy ending, right m' lady?” He turned to her with an extended fist. 

She fixed him with a stern look as she bumped his fist. And then she swung away. 

*

“What do you think you were doing back there?” She demanded, running her hands through his blonde hair as he lay with his head on her lap. “That man could have gotten seriously hurt!” 

“What, I was just protecting a civilian in danger!” He protested. “And helping you get away so that you could transform!” 

“Really? ‘Touch her one more time and you're a dead man’?” 

Chat pouted for a few seconds before giving up. “Alright fine, I was mad! There was no way I was going to let him off after he held you like that!” 

“You knew he was under the effects of the akuma.” 

“Marinette, I know an asshole when I see one. It's called the ‘boyfriend tingle’, if you must know.” 

Marinette broke into a laugh at that. “Possessive much?” 

“Of course!” He yelled. “That jerk had no right to call you his Princess.” He tilted her chin slightly up with a finger. Narrowing his eyes, he whispered in a husky voice, “Only my _Purr-incess_.” 

Marinette gasped softly. Then she parted her lips, and leaned in towards him. She saw Chat Noir close his eyes , as he lifted his head slightly. Just before their lips met though, she stopped. “Your _Purr-incess,_ huh?” She smirked. “So does that make you my _Purr-ince?”_

Chat Noir slowly opened his eyes as a blush spread over his cheeks. “I am so attracted to you right now,” he muttered. 

“I see you approve of the title , huh?” 

“Just let me kiss you, woman!” Saying so he crashed his lips  onto hers, pushing her back. She placed her hands on his biceps. He put his hand at the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She smiled against his lips, and he could practically feel the butterflies in his stomach. 

When they broke away, Chat leaned his forehead against hers. Brushing his knuckles on her cheek, he murmured, “Call me that again.” 

“My _Purr-ince,”_ she whispered, as she kissed the corner of his mouth. “My _Purr-ince,”_ and she kissed his jawline. “My _Purr-ince,”_ and she kissed his earlobe. 

“Okay.” He put his hands on her shoulders to  push her away. When she grunted in protest, he hissed, “If you keep doing that, I might end up doing things that I really shouldn’t.” 

“Really?” She cocked her eyebrow. “Who said that I’d mind?” 

“Marinette,” he shrieked, “please don't tempt me!” 

“Alright, alright!” She stood up. “Do you want to help me edit my designs in my sketchbook?” 

“Yes!” He leapt to his feet. 

They both went up to her balcony. The next couple of hours passed quickly as they worked at her designs. Marinette sat in Chat's lap on her lounge chair, holding her sketchbook in her hand. Chat Noir had some valuable inputs to give about what was in trend and what was selling. 

“Thanks kitty,” Marinette turned and kissed his cheek when they were done. “Now I can start on the actual dresses, and that way I can have them up on my website next month!” 

“No problem, Buginette.” He kissed her nose. 

“Bedtime?” 

“Sure!” 

*

“You know that you can ditch the hoodie now just like you did your mask, right?” She asked him as they lay on her bed, facing each other. 

“I don't want to.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it. “Besides this was a gift from my amazing and incredible girlfriend, and so I am not giving it up any time soon.” 

Marinette giggled. If someone had told her a few days ago that she was going to spend her nights sleeping in the same bed as Adrien Agreste, cuddling and kissing, then she would have laughed it off. Hell, if someone had told her a few months ago that she would be kissing and cuddling with _Chat Noir_ , she would have laughed even harder. 

_ But this is real _ , she thought to herself, as she ran her fingers  along his face, tracing his features. Adrien Agreste, Chat Noir. Her partner. Her best friend. Her boyfriend. 

Her Prince. 

“You're mine,” she whispered. 

“I am.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of her head. “In every way you want me to be.” 

It could not be any more perfect than that. 

They fell asleep very soon after that, holding each other in their arms. 

*

“I hate history!” Alya exclaimed in frustration. “I mean, it's all dead people and stuff! Why does it even matter?” 

Adrien was just about to say something in reply, but Nino put his hand over his mouth. “Not now, dude,” he hissed. 

The four of them were working on their history project. They were supposed to be working in pairs, but Alya did not want to cut off her _‘Nino time’_ , which is why they all ended up spending the afternoon in Nino's room. And Adrien and Marinette were definitely not going to complain, not that their friends needed to know why. 

“It's not that bad, really,” Marinette started, which earned her a groan from Nino. 

“What?” She turned to look at him in surprise, and Nino shook his head in resignation. “I'm just saying,” she went on, “I get a lot of fashion inspiration from history, and sometimes it's fun to learn about interesting people!” 

“The only way I'm gonna be interested, girl,” Alya deadpanned, “is if there's a Miraculous holder somewhere in there.” 

“There you go again.” Marinette rolled her eyes. “There's better stuff too, you know? Like,” she flipped a few pages, “architectural structures, traditions and customs, and-" she looked straight at Adrien as she said the next words. “Maybe a handsome _Purr-ince_ or two?” 

Adrien choked and broke into a violent fit of coughing. 

“Hold up a moment,” Alya turned in her seat. “What was that?” 

“What was what?” Marinette turned to her with an innocent expression on her face. 

“That.” She pointed at Adrien, who was still attempting to recover from his coughs. 

“He choked,” Marinette replied. “What do I have to do with it?” 

“M,” Nino cut in, “Don't try to wiggle out, I saw that too." 

“It's just a little inside joke.” Marinette shrugged, trying very hard to hold back her grin. 

“Now that's what I call interesting.” Alya leaned in. “Since when are you two having inside jokes?” 

“Oh, it's been a while.” Marinette caught Adrien's eye and winked. 

Adrien was so dead. At this rate, Marinette was going to murder him in a day or two. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


	31. Day 31 — Time travel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everybody, and welcome to the last chapter :c  
> It was such an amazing experience writing this month and we would like to thank you all for all the kudos, all the comments, and for giving us a chance to share this story  
> We also would like to thank Quantum for being our beta and for all the love and draws she did for this fic (she did one for chapter 31 too, you can check here: [LINK](https://minetteenfers.tumblr.com/post/619645256744534016/i-drew-lalunaoscura-and-hermionemonicas)  
> It's a long chapter because we need to wrap the baby up but it is a very fluff and interesting one, hope you all enjoy!  
> Also, we really, really, tested the T rating... we're sorry :c
> 
> Millie: And I want to thank my absolutely amazing and talented friend Luna for giving me a chance to work with her on this, and making the process so much fun and awesome)  
> Luna: And I want to thank my amazing and perfect sunshine Millie for collabing with me or else this month wouldn't exist.

“For the last time, woman, let me taste it!” he begged and Marinette giggled. “Marinette, stop!”

She held the bowl in her hands and raised the spoon, letting the chocolate cake  batter fall in her mouth.

“It’s so good.”

“Sometimes I regret marrying you so much, you know?”

“No, you don’t.” She put a little  smudge of chocolate on his cheek and licked it. “You _ looove  _ me!”

Adrien took the momentary opportunity and grabbed her waist. “Gotchu Princess!”

“Oh no, what will you do with me now?” Marinette pretended to be shocked.

He smirked. “This.” Saying so, he took a spoonful of chocolate batter from the bowl and splashed it on her face.

“You know you have to clean it off now?” Marinette cocked an eyebrow.

“With pleasure.” He purred and set to work, kissing and licking the chocolate off her face.

She giggled, putting the bowl on the island and  trying to push him away, but Adrien lifted her off the floor and carried her to trap her against the kitchen wall.

“You’re at my mercy now, princess,” he whispered against her mouth.

“Oh, am I?” She wrapped her legs around his waist  with her hands  in his hair, pulling a little so she could have access to his neck. “Or are  _ you _ at  _ my _ mercy?

He grunted, turning his head to kiss her.

It  had been almost ten years since he went to her room to offer her help with her nightmares and their love for the other increase d every day more. She was there for him and he was there for her, like they had promised that night  when they confessed.

If someone had told thirteen-year-old Adrien that in some years he would be married to his lady, who was his princess, he would  have pass ed out and  had a nosebleed  out of happiness.

That woman was able to make his life so much better and he loved her so much.

“Hmmm, where is your mind other than  on me?” she whispered, biting his bottom lip.

“I’d rather not say that out loud, m’ lady.” He smirked suggestively, making Marinette’s heart thump so loudly.

It was so not fair that it had been so many years and still he could make her go weak in the knees anytime he wished.

Just then a loud boom sounded from outside, followed by a collective scream.

“Not again!” They said together.

“This is not over, Princess.” He winked. “Let’s get this akuma over with and we’ll continue this.”

“For sure, kitty.”

*

“Another time travelling akuma?” Chat Noir groaned. “I  swear this is the third this month!”

“Chat Noir, focus!” Ladybug yelled from the side.

“I’m trying to!” He extended his baton so that it stuck like a pole between two walls and he vaulted on it to land a kick right  in the akuma’s face. “That one’s  _ timeless _ , ha!”

“You little animals!” The supervillain shouted, “I’m gonna remind you both  of the past!”

“Watch out m’ lady!” Chat Noir leapt in front of Ladybug to push her out of the way of the akuma’s beam. 

But it was too late to save himself. The beam hit him straight in his back.

“CHAT NOIR!” Ladybug shrieked as he zapped away.

When he disappeared, Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and looked at the akuma.

“Oh, you’re gonna regret this so much.”

For a fraction of time, her mind flicked and she remembered exactly where her _chaton_ was and with whom - and her heart calmed down.

He was in good hands.

*

When she had woken up that morning, the last thing she thought that would happen was being crashed down on the floor by her older and hot partner - but hey, when you’re a miraculous holder, life is a surprise every day.

It was their first anniversary together and she wanted to surprise Adrien because she knew her boyfriend and he would  do everything possible to make that night amazing. She had a zillion ideas of what to give to him but nothing looked good enough.

So, during  that lazy  S aturday afternoon, she decided  to go to  _ la tour  _ _ Eiffel _ to get inspired. She sat on the grass, picked  up her sketchbook, the old iPod Chat had given to her , and started working.

And then something -  _ someone _ \- fell on her.

“Ouch!”

“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry!” he got off her and offer ed his hand.

She looked at the hand covered in leather and somehow she recognize d that voice.

_ Oh. My. God! _

She looked up and saw a version of her dork, silly, handsome, cute, hot as hell and _how_ _did_ _Paris_ _get_ _so hot suddenly that she was sweating so much?_

“Princess?”

Holy shit his voice was so deep and sexy and she was going to faint.

“Chat Noir?”  _ More like Chat Hunk. _

“Aww, I almost forgot how adorable you looked in those cute pigtails!” He smiled warmly at her as he helped her up.

Marinette knew she was much shorter than her boyfriend, but she only came up to the waist of this one. That was inconvenient.

Almost as if he heard her thoughts, he bent down so that his face was on  the same level  as hers. “It’s you,” he whispered.

_ Calm down Marinette. Breathe. _

“How did you- what are you- you-”  _ Good job at being eloquent.  _

“I’m from the future.” Chat Noir explained, almost unbothered by her stutter. “An akuma sent me back to the past. So, hi.” He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

His smile said he knew very well what he was doing, and Marinette hated him for it. But before she could say anything, Chat Noir lifted her up in his arms. “It’ll be better to talk in your room than here, don’t you think?”

She could feel his sturdy chest and chiselled abs against her body.  _ Is this how she was gonna die? _

He bounded across the rooftops, holding on tightly to her. Marinette had taken many trips  along Parisian rooftops in the arms of her boyfriend, but this time it was making her so nervous and excited at the same time. 

He put her down only when they reached her balcony. “Sorry for the bumpy trip,” he rubbed his neck nervously, “Seeing you made me a little nervous.”

Marinette let out a giggle at that.  _ No need to be intimidated, this is just your dorky boyfriend you’ve been dating for a year.  _

“That’s okay,” she smiled at him, but her expression grew worried shortly after. “But how are you gonna  get back to your time?”

“Oh, I won’t worry about that,” he shrugged. “I know you’re going to save me!”

“But I don’t know how!” she wailed.

“Relax!” He placed his hand on the side of her face. “I meant older you. Who is just as awesome as you are now.”

Marinette blushed at the compliment. “So, what, we’re just gonna wait around till she gets here?”

“Actually, do you have some cheese lying around? I think Plagg would like to meet you too.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. I- I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Take your time!”

She went to the kitchen, almost falling two times  on the stairs and grabbed some cheese. She was so lucky that her parents were at the bakery, so she wouldn’t have to explain how, after going out from the bakery’s door saying that she was going to the park, she appeared miraculously in her room.

After grabbing some cheese, she ran back to her room and almost let the plate she was carrying fall from her hands.

If older!Chat was hot as fuck, so was older!Adrien.  He had a side cut hair style that made Marinette forget how to speak properly, his face was  _ so much _ more mature and  that damn body was-

“I think you broke the mini-bug again.” Plagg said, making Marinette break out of her reverie.

“Thanks for the cheese, Marinette,” Adrien said gently and picked up the plate from her hand, putting  it on her chaise. “Come on, Plagg, eat up. We don’t know how long it will take for Ladybug  to  bring us back to our time.”

The kwami flew to the cheese and Marinette looked at Adrien sideways, devouring every detail of him that she could. His beautiful emerald eyes that were still able to make her get lost in them forever, the black version of Kwagatama that Tikki had given her years ago hanging on his muscled chest. His t-shirt clearly showed off his physique, but she didn’t let her eyes linger on his body that long because she knew her heart wouldn’t survive. Just then she noticed something that made her heart flip and she had to sit down because she was almost fainting.

“Are you okay, mini-bug?” he said,  kneeling in front of her.

“Is… is that a wedding ring?” she swallowed.

“Oh,” he chuckled, looking at the wedding ring  on his hand. “Yeah, it is.”

“Am I… your… wiiiii?”

“Wife?”

“YES!” She squeaked and put her hands over her mouth after the high-pitched, embarrassing sound came out of her mouth.

She watched as he scrunched up his face into an amused expression, and the corner of his lips turned slightly upwards. And then he broke into a laugh.

_ A deep, heavenly laugh that sounded like angels and croissants and first rains.  _

Her heart was full of so many emotions in that moment that she could not distinguish between them.

“Does that come to you as a surprise, little princess?” He came up to her and bent down in front of her. “Don’t you already know that we are meant to be together?”

_ His face was so close to hers and it was such a pretty face and would it be cheating if she kissed the older version of her boyfriend right now? _

It probably  wouldn’t be cheating, but it’d definitely be weird.

“You’re so cute when you blush like that, bugaboo.” Adrien lightly booped her nose. Then he walked over to her chaise and plopped onto it. 

Marinette stood frozen in her spot for a few moments before she finally turned to look at him. Adrien was looking at her with that brilliant smile on his lips as he patted the spot next to him.

Marinette gulped.  _ Deep breaths, Mari, one, two _ _ , _ _ three. _ She took slow, short steps towards him. When she sat down, she kept her eyes on everything in the room except the absolutely gorgeous man sitting right next to her.

“I know exactly how you’re feeling right now.” She heard a laugh in Adrien’s voice.

“What?” She turned to him with widened eyes.

“Must be a little unnerving being around such a good looking piece of meat  like  me, huh?” He had a very evil smirk on his face and it was driving Marinette crazy.

But she was not Marinette if she was going to let him get away with that.

“Excuse me?” 

“If it’s any consolation,” Adrien put an arm around her, “you’re gonna be the hotter between the two of us.” He winked before continuing, “Not to mean that you aren’t hot already.”

“Yeah, I almost gave you enough heart attacks in the past year,” she said and Adrien chuckled.

“Oh, you have no idea how much I almost died.”

“I can’t wait to continue doing this.” she smiled and Adrien gave her a cute smile, brushing her bangs to the side.

“It will be amazing years, little princess. I can guarantee.”

“Did…” She got nervous all of a sudden.

“Yes?

“Can I ask you something?”

“I can’t give you a lot of information because it can affect the future, but if it’s something that I can reply to, I will.”

“You know that the reason why I got so hesitant about dating you and being with you was because of what I saw when I was thirteen.”

“Chat Blanc, yes.”

“Did our relationship cause  _ anything?” _ She looked at him and for a fraction of a second, she thought she saw anger and sadness in his eyes.

“I can’t tell you a lot, but I can guarantee something. If there is anything that our relationship did was to make me feel  like the happiest man in the world. We’re partners and we love each other so much that any problem we have we get over it together.”

“You make it sound like a fairy tale.”

“But it isn’t. Yes, we fight sometimes, we’re humans after all, but we always talk after it and make things better. We don’t let things stay unsolved between us.” He gave her a lovesick smile that made  her smile back. “I can’t tell you more but I need to ask you something.”

“Of course.”

“There will be a moment in our future when I will really, really, need you. Something will happen and I will get a little lost , but you will be there for me. I’ll be a little bitch and it will be hard and god, I don’t know what made you stay, but you were with me in every single moment I needed, so… Please, pl e ase mini-bug, don’t give up on me, okay?”

“I won’t,  _ chaton _ . I won’t.”

“Great.” he raised his fist to her and she smiled. “ _ Bien joué _ , mini bug.”

“ _ Bien joué _ , kitty noir.”

He chuckled.

“So, what were you doing at the park?”

“Oh, I was trying to get some ideas for your gift for today.”

“Well, I already know what you gave me, so I can help and it won’t ruin the surprise.”

“Ohhh, yes, please! I’m so lost!”

He got up and offer ed his hand to help her get up.

“Shall we, princess?”

“Yes.” She blushed.

“Oh my God, we’re going to make a gift for us!” 

The delight in his voice made her smile. “So, what now?”

“Okay, let’s play a game.”

“I thought we were preparing your gift?”

“Yeah, we’re doing that too!” He waved his hands around. “So your first hint is I don’t like closed spaces.”

“The park?”

“You’ve got the mood, but let’s go a bit higher.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Can’t you be a little more direct?”

“Hey, direct isn’t fun!”

“For you!”

“Alright, I’ll tell you.”

*

“Okay, we’re all set here!” Adrien straightened up and stretched his arms over his head, and as he did that, his t-shirt  rode up his waist slightly. 

Trying real hard not to stare at his exposed skin, Marinette asked, “Are you sure that’s enough? I mean-”

“Hey,” Adrien lifted her chin with his finger, “you know all I really want is to be with you, right?”

Marinette gulped nervously. It was getting more and more difficult to keep herself in control.

“So,” he went on, “how much time do we have before I turn up?”

“I thought you’ve been through all this in your past?” 

“Hey, just because I’ve been through this doesn’t mean I remember!” He protested. “After all, I didn’t know at that time how long you waited. But I do know one thing,” A mischievous look came upon his face. “In a little while, something fun is going to happen.”

“Fun?”

She didn’t have much time to think as she heard footsteps approaching her room. Her trap door was opened and she turned, feeling fear ran down her body.

_ Oh god, her parents would see her in her room with an older man who was identical to her teenage boyfriend and how would she explain that?! _

And then a golden happy boy entered her room with a box in his hand. He looked at her and almost dropped the box.

“What are you doing here?”

“Look, Adrien, I can explain-”

“Your parents said that you were at  _ la tour Eiffel _ , that’s why I came to put the box without you knowing!”

“Wait, what?”

And only then did she finally remember who was in the room with them because her Adrien turned pale and he choked.

“Is- is-”

“Hello, mini-me.” older!Adrien smiled and waved. “It’s good to see you.”

“Wh-What is happening?”

“Long story, so let ’s just say that I’m waiting for my lady  to save me, so why don’t you put this really  _ fragile _ gift on her desk before you drop it?”

“O-Oh, okay.” her Adrien said and put the box up her desk.

Older!Chat rested his elbows on his thighs and smiled.

“Perfect.”

Marinette and her Adrien glanced at each other. It was just for a moment, but older!Adrien caught it.

“Hey,” he held up his hands in front of him, “don’t let my presence hold you kids back! I’m not your guardian, and I know very well what you’re thinking right now, mini-me.”

Her Adrien blushed a deep red at that. “I- I think we can wait.”

“Suit yourself.” Older!Adrien leaned behind, resting his weight on his arms. 

“So,” her Adrien spoke up, “you’re me from the future?”

“That’s right, boy.”

“And are me and Marinette still-” he hesitated, “you know what I mean?”

“Together?” Older!Adrien held up his hand, showing off his ring. “Is that even a question?”

Her Adrien looked over at Marinette with a confused expression on his face. Only when she nodded did his face break into an ear-to-ear grin.

Suddenly, Marinette and her Adrien yelped in surprise. A blue portal had opened up in the middle of her room.

“Ah, I guess that’s my ride!” Older! Adrien got up to his feet. “Plagg,  _ transforme moi!” _

“Come on buddy!” A voice sounded from the other side of the portal, which they both recognized as  Bunnix . 

But just then a second voice spoke up. “Just gimme a moment  Bunnix .”

It was unmistakably Marinette’s voice, but a little deeper, more mature.

A red and black spandex-clad hand came out of the portal. It grabbed older!Chat’s bell collar and tugged him. 

“M’ lady, I- _ mmph!” _

A face barely appeared through the portal before it crashed  onto older!Chat’s face.

“Why do you keep doing that?” The deeper Marinette voice spoke again, but this time there was a face to it. 

It was Ladybug, but her features were sharper and more mature. Her long hair was up in a high ponytail, tied with a red ribbon. 

And good Lord, was she beautiful.

“Guys, stop being so gross in front of the kids!”  Bunnix shouted from behind them.

“Oops sorry!” older!Ladybug stuck her tongue out and pulled a slightly dizzy Chat into the portal. “Hey, mini-me!” She waved at Marinette. “And you too, kitty Noir.” She blew a kiss at Adrien, who almost combusted on the spot.

After that, she disappeared through the portal. 

Bunnix’s head appeared shortly after . “You’re doing great, mini-bug and kitty Noir! Take care, love you, bye!” And then she was gone, and the portal disappeared too.

“So…” Adrien said, looking at her. “That was something.”

“Yeah, it was.” she sighed.

“We’re going to be so hot when we grow up.”

Marinette laughed, agreeing.

“So, not that I mind my beautiful and delicious boyfriend in my room…” she approached and pulled him close by his shirt collar. “But what are you doing here?

“I-” he blushed. “I wanted to give  you a surprise. Hide your gift in your room and later we could try to find it.”

“Oh.” She smiled. “You’re so sweet,  _ mon chaton _ .”

He kissed her lightly.

“But we can open it now if you want to?”

“Nah, leave it for later. We can do it after our celebration.” She kissed him.

“Hum, celebration?” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. “What are you planning?”

“Guess you will have to wait to see,” she whispered against his mouth and smirked when he shivered. “My parents are waiting  for you to leave my room, so why don’t you go and come back as a stray cat?”

“Oh shit okay, I’ll be right back!” he promised and left her room while she laughed.

Oh, her _chaton_ was so silly. And she loved him so much, and it looked like it would be for a long, long time.

She was really relieved that Chat Blanc wouldn’t be anything more than a bad memory in the past and that they could be together without that torment happening.

Now, she needed to apply some lipstick to mark her silly boyfriend.

*

The tips that older!Chat gave to her were perfect. 

“Chocolate fudge pastries? And passionfruit macarons?” Chat squealed in delight as he rummaged through the picnic basket. “I thought the bakery had stopped making them!”

“Well,” Marinette shrugged, “nobody said that I had stopped making them though.”

“Oh Princess!” Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her and swept her off the ground, twirling her around. “You really know me so well!”

Marinette pecked his lips. “Of course I do,  _ mon chaton _ . But you haven’t seen all of it yet, open up the left compartment.” 

Like a little kitten, he carefully lifted the lid on the left side of the basket. And as soon as he did that, he gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. “Marinette,” he whispered in a shaky voice.

“A year ago, you came to my room, trying to help me sleep better. You brought me these lavender candles and bath bombs,” she ran her hands over the items in the basket, “and it helped me so much. But what matters more,” she touched his face, “is how much you cared about me.” She leaned in to touch her forehead to his. “How much you still care about me. And I won’t change it for anything in this world.”

“Princess…” he murmured before kissing her deeply.

“Do you like it?”

“I  love it ! Oh, it would be so amazing if we could use the bath bombs and the candles! I can’t wait for us to use them and… I mean-”

She chuckled and grabbed his face, making him look at her.

“One day we will use them together, okay?”

He caressed her cheek with his thumb.

“I can’t wait.”

Oh, god. The way he was looking at her… she needed to do something and fast!

“So what do you say?” Marinette said when they broke away. “Let’s take this outside and have our anniversary date?”

“I’d love nothing more than to be with you, my Princess.”

Marinette blushed as she remembered hearing the same line earlier that day. 

“Climb onto my back, Princess,” Chat offered, “and I’ll take you somewhere”.

“You know, I can transform too, right?” Marinette smirked.

“Let me carry you this time, please! I promise you, next time, Ladybug will carry Adrien to places!”

Marinette laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Of course.”

*

Chat took her up to the roof of a building, where they had a beautiful picnic. Although older!Chat had already told her about this, it was a completely different thing being there in person than listening about it. It was a beautiful day and the cool breeze brought in a feeling of freshness. From that height, no one could see them and so they could have a bit of privacy, and also they could look over the entire city. It was the best she could have asked for.

“Hey, Princess?” Chat Noir asked as they lay side by side on the picnic mat. 

“Yes?”

“You don’t have those nightmares anymore, do you? You know, about-” He hesitated.

“About Chat Blanc?” Marinette offered. She turned to look at him and placed her hand on the side of his face. “I don’t. After all, I’ve got you right here with me, don’t I?”

Chat placed his hand on top of hers, and kissed her palm. “You do. You’ll always have me.”

“And you’ll have me too, kitty. Always.”

They had a very nice and lovely moment, just enjoying the other and sharing tons of kisses and caresses. They ate, they laughed, they teased each other, they said “I love you”. When it was late and both of them were tired, they went to the bakery.

They said goodbye with a kiss and then Marinette entered her room, all on cloud nine, her mind and brain agitated after all the amazing moments she had with her boyfriend (and future husband).

She turned the light on and wasn’t even surprised when she found the damn cat laying down in her chaise in a very cliche sexy pose. 

Marinette put her hands on her waist and raised both of her eyebrows, smiling.

“Did you lose your way home?”

“I’m already here, right? My home.”

She put her hands on her chest.

“Don’t murder me, please. I’m too young.”

He giggled and got up, destransforming.

“Plagg, go find Tikki. Marinette and I have plans.”

“Again?” the kwami mumbled. “I regret supporting this disgusting relationship, so much.”

“Shut up, you’re the #1 Marichat stan.”

“Lies!” Plagg said and flew to find Tikki. Marinette giggled and went to Adrien, letting him wrap her in his arms.

“So, what are our plans?”

“First, we’re going to make out  on the chaise. And then we’re going to open your gift. And then…” he said, hiding his face  in her neck and kissing it.

“Then?” Her voice was affected by his actions.

“Then we’re going to make out on your bed.”

She grabbed his face and brought it close to her. “Sounds good to me,” she whispered with her eyes narrowed. Then she leaned back against the back of the chaise. “I see we’re already set for part one of your plan, huh?”

He crawled over her and placed his hands on the sides of her. “I like how you think,  _ Purr-incess _ .” With that, he lunged forward and kissed her. 

Marinette snaked her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. He moaned against  her lips, she knew he loved that.

But she did not expect his hands to wander gently  to the exposed skin of her waist.

She broke off with a gasp. Chat had a smirk on his face. 

“Not my fault that you decided to wear a crop-top today,  _ Purr-incess _ ,” he purred.

“Shut up and kiss me you stupid cat!” She said and pulled his face towards her so that she could kiss him.

And he was definitely not going to resist. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned into her. 

“Let’s put this on hold for now, shall we?” Chat spoke up when they broke away for air. “I really want you to see your gift right now.”

Marinette grunted in protest. “You better hope it’s worth it.”

“Damn,  isn’t my princess naughty?”

She smirked, her hands lowering at his back until she reach ed his waist. Gently as she stared at him, she put her hands under his shirt and wandered, smirking when she felt him shivering.

“Am I?”

“Marinette, I won’t be able to behave if you keep doing this.”

“Maybe I don’t want you to behave?”

He whimpered and hid his face  in her neck.

“I’m using a black bra with a green paw print,” she whispered and he got up, putting a huge space between them.

“You’re evil.”

“Maybe.” She sat up and Adrien devoured her with his eyes. She was a mess, a beautiful mess, all messy hair and wrinkled clothes.

“We’re going to continue this later, okay?” He pointed a finger to her. Marinette laughed and got up, approaching him.

“Okay.”  S he kissed the corner of his mouth and went to her desk, where the box with her gift was there. “So, should I try to guess what is inside?”

“You can, but I think you won’t guess right,” he said as he hugged her from behind.

“Oh?” she loosened the ribbon on the box. “What can it be?”

“Something really special.”

“My, my! Isn’t my chaton so mysterious?”

“So much.” he kissed her cheek. “You have three chances. Every time you don’t guess right, I’ll misbehave.”

“Now you’re making me want to guess everything wrong.” she purred and he chuckled.

“Go, first chance.”

“Okay. Is it jewellery? Because if it’s jewellery, I will punch you. I told you no expensive gifts.”

“The fact that you think I didn’t listen to you hurts a little. No, it’s not jewellery.”  H e said as he opened his hands on the skin of her belly.

“Hm, a cloth then? Or fabric?”

“Two wrong guesses in the same sentence? Damn, princess.”

“No! It’s just one!”

He wrapped his mouth around her earlobe and pulled, making her gasp and stick her nails into the skin of his arm.

“You’re distracting me!”

“Am not. Last guess, princess.”

“I don’t know, a sketchbook?”

“Tsk, tsk. My older self gave you a tip and you still guessed wrong,” he whispered against her ear and she shivered. “Open it up, princess.”

With him peppering kisses on the nape of her neck, she opened the box and tears filled her eyes and she gasped.

“Did you like it?” he whispered.

“Adrien!” she said all emotional as she took his gift out of the box.

It was a beautiful picture frame made from blue crystals with gold details, and a picture that Alya took of the two when they told their friends that they were dating was framed inside it.

In the photo, Adrien and Marinette were sitting  on the swing  set where the confession happened, looking at each other with their hands intertwined and lovesick smiles on their faces and  in their  eyes.

“Happy anniversary  to us, princess.”

She put the picture frame on her desk and turned to him, wrapping her arms  around him and  kissing him with all the love that she had for him.

He kissed her back with equal  fervor , if not more. As he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, he could feel her smile against him. This could not be any better.

Marinette refused to let go of him even after they broke  apart . She put her hands on his neck and leaned her forehead against his. 

“That was a good reaction, huh?” He whispered.

She smiled, but did not say anything. After a few moments, she spoke up. “How are you always the best boyfriend I could ask for?” 

“You make me want to be the best, Marinette.” He planted a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you so much Adrien,” she whispered.

“And I love you too,” he whispered back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. And then Adrien leaned a bit away from her to look at her face. 

“We  have some unfinished business up there, didn’t we?” He pointed with his eyes in the direction of her bed.

Marinette laughed. “I think you’re right.”

*

_ (Years Later) _

“If we have another time travel akuma, I swear I will cataclysm something,” Chat said, following Ladybug inside their apartment.

“I’m with you.” She chuckled. “But it was nice to see our younger selves. We were so small!”

“And you were already so beautiful, lovely , and sexy,” he said, hugging her from behind. She tilted her head to the side so he could have his way with  the part of her neck that was exposed.

“And you were already so charming, kind , and hot.” She turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. “My sweet,” one kiss on the corner of his cheek “beautiful,” one on his nose this time “sexy,” one on the right corner of his mouth “ _ chaton _ .” and this time, she kissed him senseless.

He pushed her against the wall, his hands wandering on her body.

“Can we continue where we stopped?” he asked, biting her earlobe, playing with the miraculous there.

“I have to put the cake in the oven. And we have to eat something,” she said between kisses.

“We can eat later.”

“I don’t think so,  _ chaton _ . I’m so hungry!”  S he licked his nose and he made a sound of disgust.

“You know, I regret licking you that day we confessed. I gave you a weapon to tease me.”

She laughed and kissed his nose.

“I will make it worth it, okay?”

“I know.” He smirked and kissed her.

After dinner and the dessert , her amazing chocolate cake, Marinette went to the room saying that she would shower. He stayed  on the couch, watching some anime waiting for her, since she didn’t call him to join her.

And then, some minutes later, she came back using only a bathrobe with her hair in a bun.

“Do you want to join me?”

He got up so fast that he almost tripped. Laughing, they went to the bathroom hand in hand.

When he entered, Adrien put his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating like crazy. The bathroom was filled with lavender scented candles, the bathtub full and with bubbles and two amazing bath bombs were waiting at the corner.

“I told you that we would use it together one day,” she said and squeezed his hand.

He got rid of his clothes quickly and took her bathrobe off in a second, making her laugh. They got inside the tub, with Adrien leaning against the corner and Marinette sitting between his legs, her back against his chest.

He wrapped her arms around her waist while she put the first bath bomb in the water, making it all colourful. Adrien sighed and kissed the nape of her neck.

“Did you have fun today? Teasing the hell  out  of young me?” she whispered and he chuckled

“You were cute, there was nothing that I could do but tease you.” he let his mouth make its way to her shoulder. “And I helped you with my gift, don’t forget.”

“Oh, I can’t forget that day. You don’t know how many times I almost told you what you said to me that day.”

“Yeah?” he caressed her thighs. “What did I say?”

“How much you were crazy for me.”

“I’ve said that to you since we’re thirteen,” he said amused.

“Yeah, but when your hot partner from the future says  that it’s different.”

This time, he laughed so loud that Marinette couldn’t do anything besides follow him. When he finally calmed down, she turned to watch his face.

“Damn, you’re such a dork.”

“And you’re worse since you married the dork.” he kissed her.

“I don’t regret it. I would marry you a million times if I had the chance.”

“Yeah? Even when I screamed  for you  to leave me alone when I found out Gabriel was Hawkmoth?”

“Yes.” She caressed his arms around her waist.

“I always asked myself why you stayed. Why did you fight against my stupidity?”

“Because when I was young, a kind man asked me to not give up on him. And I promised I wouldn’t.”

He gasped and she smiled as she cupped his face.

“I couldn’t let you fight alone.”

“And I’m so glad you did n’t , my lady,” he said with his voice choked by tears.

“What else could I do besides love you,  _ mon chaton _ ? You saved me from my darkness and nightmares and I wanted to do the same for you.”

“And you did, my princess. You did and still do every day.”

“Like you do for me every day.”

He smiled, cupped her face and kissed his princess one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find us on Tumblr :D
> 
> Luna: [lalunaoscura](https://lalunaoscura.tumblr.com/)  
> Millie: [hermionemonica](https://hermionemonica.tumblr.com/)


End file.
